Mobius Zenkai
by DragonZoul
Summary: In the world of Dragon Ball, the story takes a different shape with a blue hedgehog as its protagonist but, events that are standard in the normal timeline have slight bumps and more characters than ever before. Join Sonic and co. as they embark on an adventure that will change their lives. OOC A/U fic! Full on Series! Set Pre-Super-Genesis.
1. Chapter 1

If this gets lots of reviews, then I will make this into a full out series, with Z and Super as well (Hell no to GT).

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics.

Intro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - PONPONPON , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PONPONPON

Venture for the Chaos Emeralds!

It was a nice sunny afternoon; beautiful birds snag a small but heart-warming song that would have sent Hitler reconsidering his plans for global domination. On this beautiful day, everything was at still peace; if I had this as my desktop screen, I would never change it even for control of existence itself.

Stomp. Stomp. Small footprints plagued the soft drying mud, looking of those of a human's but the owner had not one cell of one. The entity whose trail belonged to was 2,5 ft. tall 12-year-old that housed a turquoise colour covering most of his body. He had a beige, that was of a natural shade, on most of his belly, his arms, over his mouth, and inside of hiss triangle shaped ears. He had 8 quills, 6 medium-sized sticking out of the back of his blue head, 2 short ones sticking unexpected entity's back like his thin tail. The little blue wore white gloves, red shoes that's laces were white and attached by a yellow square each and a thin, but small, smile. He looked at the sky, his black pickle-shaped staring into the heart of the clouds. His name; is Sonic the Hedgehog.

He grabbed his little navy gi to cover the stand out nakedness of his body and fettered his obsidian belt around his waist to finish his gi combo. Sonic got into an Olympic running stance, then blasted off; on an adventure for the tastiest, biggest, most satisfying crunch of fish, he drooled at the thought of it. The hedgehog was a blur to everything and everyone.

…

Sonic stopped at a riverbank and stared into the deep calming water. His little pointy black nose sniffing for salmon and other unlucky soon-to-be victims. The scent of fresh blood filled the nose of the young hedgehog, for some unknown - but soon to be found out - reason, the turquoise preteen felt riled up, ready for a fight.

At this indication that something may be dying, Sonic took off his cloth, gloves, shoes – basically everything - showing his naked body to the whole wide world.

Sonic dived into the cold deep river, and smiled as he saw through the water, a colossal fish. The hedgehog's mouth water gallons as he stared at what will be his dinner.

…

Sonic walked along a muddy road, carrying an award for his commitment to catching it, he was going to grill, cook, whatever, IF he found some sticks for his fire. Which seemed to be of an impossible situation, it was trying to get live on the Moon with just your everyday clothes.

Sonic saw a black spot and squinted at it as it began to get bigger and bigger. He saw a figure who seemed to be looking somewhere inside the black spot, tall with wings. Sonic just watched as the car moved wildly but kept going onward, even as it was only a few centimetres to his nose. WHAM! The car right bang smacked the blue boy to the cold ground and tried to crush him under its wheels. Crack! Break! Bones could he heard and screams of agony filled the air. Immediately, the figure stepped out of the car and stared under it. All they saw was some blood and many which-should-not-be-named bits on the floor.

A pale-faced female stared at the death she caused through her attention-span. Then, the truck flew like a little bird, then it crashed and burnt like bacon – mmmh… bacon – to the dismal of the female.

Music: Naruto OST 2 - It's the training!

The blue boy dusted himself and his gi. He then stared at the girl looking at him with her mouth dropping to the ground, metaphorically of course. The girl with bat wings walked up to Sonic with a look of anger on her face. She seized Sonic's clothe that was at his neck and pulled him up so he could see her eye-to-eye. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" growled the bat-girl. The girl – or should I say woman – had magenta wings and had a dark indigo of wing claws. She had a nice combo of blue eyes and beautiful fuscia eyelashes; she wore eggplant-coloured boots with violet trapezoid shapes at the top that reached to her knees. She had a purple legging attached by a failure of a heart shape belt, a taffy belly cloth with a white line in the middle, a white line connecting to her belt, and a white line separating her stomach and her chest. Her chest was not too big, not too small, mostly a B-cup; covering it was her eggplant-coloured attire going up to her white gloves. But like her pink combo, it had trapezoid symbol, under the glove was some more pink. She had the ears of a bat that supported a colour of white with a dark-ish natural beige. Like Sonic, she had a beige mouth but her smile was upside down, showing some detail of her lipstick and some smell of cherry lip balm. She held Sonic in one hand and on her hip with the other, she frowned while looking at the hedgehog. Her name; Rogue the Bat.

Rogue glared at the blue menace as she gripped his collar. "I SAID, WHAT. THE. HECK. ARE. YOU. DOING?!" angered the woman. Sonic quivered at the sound of her vicious voice. "The chaos emeralds better be ok… OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU" Sonic thought the second chance was more likely but he didn't know if Rogue could kill him or not.

She dropped the little hedgehog and walked to the ruins of her car. She crouched down and dug to find the 'chaos emeralds'. After a minute or so, she emerged from the ruins holding two diamond shape objects, one was yellow and the other was purple. "My little precious, good thing you don't have a crack on you," murmured Rogue. "You're lucky… hedgehog."

Sonic stared at the jewels in the female's hand. Then, he shot his hand into his trousers, gripped the thing that kept his groin cool, and shot it out so that Rogue, now wide-eyed and revolted (on the verge to puck), could see. Her eyes widened more as she stared at the groin-warmer; it was a cerulean chaos emerald, coincidentally Sonic's colour. Within a blink of an eye, the emerald disappeared from the blue boy's hands. "Minemineminemineminemine!" growled Rogue as she held the three chaos emeralds to her chest. Sonic just sweat-dropped.

"What's your name?" asked Rogue after basking in achievement of her 3rd chaos emerald. Sonic drew his name in the mud, 'sOnIC'. "Why don't you say anything?" asked the bat once again, she was quite concerned. All Sonic did was stick out his tongue. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rogue's deafening scream disturbed the calm peace of… well everything. Sonic's tongue was cut, and it looked as if he had it from birth.

Stop Music

"I need to get you to a doctor right away, but first, let's create some more chaos emeralds," Rogue stated after recovering from her trauma. "Chaos Emeralds, by the way, hold infinite power and I, Rogue The Beautiful Bat, want to sell them so I can get some Ching," Rogue's eyes literally showed dollar bill signs. "If you help me you might get something out of it." tempted Rogue.

Sonic's eyes lit up, something out of it? All Sonic wanted was – food.

"But I need a new transport, good thing I have capsules." As the bat-girl said this, she threw something in the air which immediately became a motorbike. She also took something out of her pocket, it looked like a tracker of some sort. "Ha! Over there to the west! That's where the next emerald is. Hop on!" exclaimed Rogue. She got on the bike and helped Sonic to get on the motorbike too. Rogue need the blue blur for the brawns, just in case the occasional tyrannosaurus comes for tea or lunch. The black, cool, badass motorcycle started and took off west with its crew: Rogue and Sonic, looking in search of the money and food.

Outro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - つけまつける , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Tsukematsukeru


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welp, might was well. **Only** because Sneakybutterman asked for it. Thank him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics. I don't own any songs as well!

Intro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - PONPONPON , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu – PONPONPON (I'm surprised that no one has commentated on my music choice)

The Appearance Of The Weird Moustache Guy!

Music: Naruto - Afternoon of Konoha

Hummmmmmmm. The roar of the engine of a badass motorcycle could be heard from afar. Sonic and Rouge rode on the motorbike to the west. "Just a bit more, then we are a step closer to money." Rouge reminded, if Sonic had his tongue, then he would've been left stranded in the forest right now for continuous annoyance. The hedgehog tapped the girl on the back, she changed the angle of her head to look at him, now pointing at himself. " _And_ whatever you wanted." Sonic wore a face of absolute smug; which changed when the vehicle sped off faster.

After a few more minutes, Rouge simultaneously stopped the motorbike and jumped off it. Once Sonic realized that they had reached the emerald, he jumped off as well. The bat-girl took out a small capsule and threw it at the bike. The motorcycle disappeared into the capsule then picked up by the thrower. "Just over ther- "Rogue froze as she looked to where she pointed. There was a small village seen and a rough sign that said 'Welcome to the outskirts of Knothole'. Sonic was walking towards the village and was inches away from her. Rouge just shook her head, then followed Sonic at a quick pace.

Stop Music

Music: Naruto - Fooling Mode

"Vop. Vop. VOP ZIT!" shouted a booming voice of a strong accent. Rouge sprang in surprise while Sonic just turned to the voice – except there wasn't any living thing to be seen that could've made _that_ voice. "If you want to see me, young boy, you've got to have the password!" shouted the voice once again. Seriously, where was this guy? Would it matter if they saw him or not? Thought Rouge as she recovered from scare. Then, she used her brain. A rare occurrence that only happens when common sense is used. If the voice could see her, couldn't she see it? "Vy the vay, I'm using a microphone AND vinoculars." The voice seemed to be a mind-reader. Rouge swore in her mind while Sonic's predator nose wiggled up and down (Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle). Suddenly, the blue hedgehog sped off into the direction his nose guided him.

"Wait!" shouted Rouge, a little too loud as intended but the voice seemed not to hear.

"Now for zee- hey! Vhat are vou- "shouted the voice but was cut off and changed to a higher pitch. Rouge just had to see this, she flapped her wings and flew Sonic's way. When she arrived, she found a boy smaller than Sonic, glaring at him.

The was coyote with blue eyes and dark beige skin except for his mouth area and nose. His mouth was a light beige, his nose short and grey. He had ears that were a mix of a triangle and a square and some natural beige triangles for his pinna. His short, determined eyes were ready for battle. He wore a turquoise shirt the colour of Sonic, a scarlet scarf, and mahogany boots with a white buckle. But the most noticeable feature about him was his blonde hair – It was a moustache. His hairstache made the boy look like puberty was going the wrong way. He was 13 years old. As an accessory, the boy had a sword sheath with a golden rain-guard. "Vhat are **vou** doing?!" pointed the boy, now in a higher tone of voice and glare.

 **Stop Music**

 **Music:** **Elevator Music (recommended the 1 hour one)**

 **Sneakybutterman: And now! Presenting a new show called – cue drums – "Reading reviews with DragonZoul!**

 **DragonZoul: Hi guys, although I am kind of copying DragonBall787's way if showing reviews, I use them for a different purpose, SUSPENSE(CER)! There's only 1 reviews today so, in the words of Mario (epic foreshadowing) "Let's a Go!"**

 **Sneakybutterman: Chapter 1, Jan 31**

 **This is not half bad I really what to see some more chapters out of this story. Mine only complaint is it was kinda hard to understand what was going on when Sonic got hit by the car**

 **Me: Thanks! A long story short, watch Dragon Ball Episode 1. For a long story, Sonic was carrying some fish, he noticed a car driving towards him, he got run over, blood and bits from fish, pushed the car away from his body, car got burned, enter Rouge, the end. I hope you like that I've put you in as my presenter(ish). You can always say that you don't want that job you don't have to do** **.**

 **Sneakybutterman: And that was the end of a very short suspenser!**

 **Stop Music**

 **Music:** **Naruto - Go Go Naruto**

The coyote lay on the floor, glaring at Sonic for an answer. Sonic stuck his tongue out immediately. "VAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the animal.

"Sonic! Manners!" scolded Rouge. The hairstache boy leaped in surprise. The hairstache boy glanced at Rogue and studied her, then fixed his eyes on her chest. He drooled at the sight of such a big bust. "So, have you seen any weird shapes that look like diamond at all?" asked Rouge, she was oblivious to the fact her breasts were being stared at.  
"O-oh, ves." Faltered the coyote, he rushed somewhere, then came back with an emerald, this time grey. "Zee want zit?" Rouge nodded "Then zee have to pass my zest to get vhatever the hell vis is. For, zit zis our most sacred treasure in Knothole, and I, Antoine D'Coolette, will keep zit with ze life!" stood the coyote, an even smugger look than Sonic's on his face. Sonic, who was ignored, was just rummaging through a fridge; his dinner for tonight. All the hedgehog found was some healthy and rich foods, only his nose knew if they would satisfy his hunger (which they wouldn't). "Hey! Don't zouch zat!" warned the French boy, his face changing into an annoyed one.

Rogue rolled her eyes and asked, "What are these tests?".

Antoine faced the woman and responded, "Ze zest of bravery!" with the smug look back on his face and he took hold of a lever on his right and pulled it down.

Stop Music

Music: Jeopardy - Think Music (Probaly that 1 hour one if you are going to read EVERYTHING)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All that was heard was Sonic's eating of some bacon. Antoine tried the lever again. Nothing happened. Again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Again.

"…"  
"…"

"Munch. Munch"

"…"

"…"

"Mmmh."

"MMMH."

Nothing new happened. "Zamn zit!" yelled Antoine as he repeatedly tried switch on and off the lever. Eventually, he gave up. But as he pulled the lever back up again, a hole in the ground freed and sucked in the three characters. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all that could be heard as the trio went down the abyss.

Outro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - つけまつける , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Tsukematsukeru

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review, follow AND favourite. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics.

The Test of Bravery

Intro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - PONPONPON , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PONPONPON

Music: Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack III - Piste 1 - Uchiha Itachi

Sonic, Rouge, and Antoine fell down the deep deep deep DEEP hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled the only two speakers falling. Sonic just started munching on his delicious celery. Then he spewed it out, it was a disgusting little green thing that made sonic feel green. The owner of this celery was now being glared at by Sonic.

Progress Towards Chaos Breakout: 5%

After calming down, Antoine announced "Open ze hatch!". Rouge looked confused at the coyote's statement but it turned into a look of amazement as the ground could be seen. "Open ze hatch?" repeated Antoine. Sonic sweat dropped, Antoine was one of the only people in his life that was dumber than him.

"I don't want to die young!" cried Rouge as the ground came closer. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Rogue as she unconsciously hugged Antoine while closing her eyes and revealing a sea of tears running down her face. Antoine was squashed in between her large, revealing bust, his face warm with gratitude and accomplishment as he closed his eyes, relaxing his face on the woman's breasts. Heaven. Sonic sweat dropped again, he could survive a tall fall and thought everyone else could, well big whoopsie, coyotes and bats had a different anatomy and structure to that of _the_ hedgehog. The wide, wet, wilful soil came closer to the almost scared trio.

Stop Music

Music: Naruto OST 1 - Sexiness

Then, the floor opened, revealing the hatch as Antoine had called it. The three animals fell through the 'hatch' and landed on some soft, white marshmallows. "Aaaaahhh" relaxed Antoine as he landed on the sweets, Rouge on top of him still squishing his face with her gigantic boobs. Once Rouge found out she was safe, she jumped off, ready to go off somewhere except that, Antoine got up with her, his face stuck on her bust like glue. The bat-girl immediately turned a dark shade of crimson and tried getting the hairstache boy off her, but it was no use. She was stuck with a dumb boy on her breast, sounds exciting.

The bat-girl looked for her brawn, Sonic. Her eyes searched the whole place like a lion hunted for its prey, stopping at a sinking pile of marshmallow. She walked over to the pile and clapped loudly. Abruptly, the blue figure expected leaped out of the pile, which sank no more, and landed behind Rouge. His face stuffed with bits and pieces of marshmallow, classic Sonic. Rouge sneered when she saw Sonic then turned into a full out roll on the floor laughing when he hummed a questioning hum. Antoine wondered what was so funny as to what the woman was laughing at, then, he felt like he was slipping away, sweat from the girl laughing damaged the glue that was connecting the coyote and a wonderful feeling. As soon as Rouge stood up again, the glue wore off and the puberty-gone-wrong boy fell face flat on the floor.

Stop Music

Music: The LOL Song (insert troll face here)

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came the laugh of Rouge and Sonic, even if you have your tongue cut, you could still laugh at the misfortune of someone. The humiliation rang through the coyote's ears, he was a nobleman – no, a knight – that had fallen onto the floor. A sudden shade of rose plagued his face as he tried to stand up but slipped on a marshmallow. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAH" ROFLed Rouge and Sonic as their hearty laughs echoed through the room they were in.

The highlight of their adventure was embedded into their brains for years and years to come.

 **Stop Music**

 **Music:** **Elevator Music 1 hour (same as last time**

 **Sneakybutterman: It's time for-**

 **Everybody: REVIEWS WITH DRAGONZOUL!**

 **Me: Hey guys, 2 reviews for chapter 2! So, i is 2 the is 6… I should get 6 reviews for this right guys?**

 **Guest** **chapter 2. Feb 1**

 **great chapter will chaos make an appearance**

 **Me: Thanks! Chaos will make an appearance but its waaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy later in the story, maybe in the 100s.**

 **Sneakybutterman chapter 2. Feb 1**

 **Funny chapter really feels like the early days of dragon ball.**

 **Me: Thanks, I try to keep my chapters humorous and I feel as if I'm writing Dragon Ball itself (I don't own it though). Anyway, you didn't answer my question if you liked me putting you as the review presenter guy. If you don't like it, I can always take it off and replace it with Sonic.**

 **Sneakybutterman: Wait but Sonic can't talk!**

 **Me: And that was the end of a very short show (for now…)**

Stop Music

Music: One Piece Soundtrack- Angry

After that laugh, Antoine declared and pointed, still blushing, "Vow wee should get out of this room, the door! Ova there!". Shortly, he realised his mistake, he had just told them how to go through the first part of the Test! Whoopsie a daisy! Welp, the adventurers were already walking towards the door pointed at. It was a titanium door that seemed to have a key shaped like a tiny marshmallow. Sonic tapped his feet, trying to figure out the complication that is so simple in our minds. Rouge immediately caught on, and looked about for it.

"Is the marshmallow of a hard material or not." Inquired Rouge, if it was a material that was of a hued, she would be able to find it in a heartbeat.

"Vell, the material zis made of ze gold veafs." Answered the coyote. Rouge dove into the pool of marshmallows.

After a minute's breath or so, Rouge came out with nothing but a darkened face. "Sonic," at the mention of his name, the blue hoge turned to Rouge with another mouthful of marshmallows (the last batch almost chocked him when he laughed and had swallowed it quickly before Antoine's next fall). "Did you see any marshmallows that look like gold?"

"…"

Sonic nodded his head.

"…"

"…"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" raged Rouge as she dashed to Sonic who leapt up in surprised and tried to get out by an attempt of destroying the door. His efforts seemed to be futile as the bat came closer and closer. With beads of sweat, Sonic gave one last, strong, hearty push that knocked the door off its strong hinges.

Stop Music

Music: Undertale OST: 005 - Ruins

As soon as the blue boy got out of the room, he ran around, he seemed to be in a cave of some sort, set by an ingenious mind to hid their secrets and plans of which only the friends and family of them would know. Sonic dodged pass dead ends and somehow found himself in front of a… toilet. Suddenly, he felt the urge to 'go' he tried to push through the toilet door, the wood swung open, revealing a falling blue. As soon as Sonic picked himself up, he headed for the nearest whatcha-ma-call-it seats that Rouge described about. He busted down the door, closed it, took down his navy trousers. "~Aaaaahhhhh~." Relaxed Sonic, blushing as he did so. It felt good to let it go (yeah, yeah, yeah, frozen) Then, he heard the door to the toilet complex open.

Stop Music

Music: Don't Panic (From "X-Men: Apocalypse" Soundtrack)

"Damn it. Now I have to clean my hands because of Rotor." Mumbled the voice as it walked past Sonic's door. Sonic froze. He had realized he was in the girl's toilet. To escape and not be considered a pervert, he slowly opened the door and creeped silently towards the door to his freedom whilst looking – no staring – at the girl. Unfortunately, the girl had finished washing her hands and had turned around to get some tissue when she saw Sonic, doing a cartoon tip-toe. They stared at each other for a few seconds in surprise, studying each other for what they were going to do next.

Stop Music

Music: Chipmunk - Oopsy Daisy (0:00 – 0:02)

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted the girl.

Outro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - つけまつける , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Tsukematsukeru

A/N: As you can see, the bumps as said in my summary have already occurred, instead of finding the turtle, they found a base, instead of a pervert, we got a pubic problem. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before I start. HORRAY! We have over 150 views already. The first chapter having the most! Yay. But I wonder why people don't review my chapters. I mean, if you just check every day for an update of this story then read but never review, then, I might quit this story. In fact, the support can change the story in ways that almost everyone will find happy, I might reconsider some future pairings and change it into ones everybody would be happy with. So please review! Hint at my pairing that could change: SonAlly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics.

The Knothole Freedom Fighters

Intro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - PONPONPON , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu – PONPONPON

Don't Panic (From "X-Men: Apocalypse" Soundtrack)

"WHAT THE HELL!" an angry yet confused voice yelled. The person who yelled those words as a small girl an inch smaller than Sonic but her hair made her taller than the blue guy. Her hair was a brownish red, it's hairstyle was a ponytail which showed a few months of hair-growing on the front, covering her forehead and little covered her eyes; the black hair tie hugging her hair. Her pupils were black with a big azure blue outline. Her skin was caramel with tortilla fur covering her flat breasts and thin stomach. She was naked except for her cerulean rain boots. She had black eyelashes facing Sonic, her black nose and triangle ears with tortilla smaller triangles twitching a bit. Her eyebrows furrowed at him.

Stop Music

Music: Undertale OST: 008 - Unnecessary Tension

Sonic stood in his tip-toe position, making a series of decisions inside his brain. He had never met a girl other than Rouge, let alone a young one probably as old as him. So, he just stood there, waiting for the girl to make one of those unpredictable moves that us men don't understand. After a few silent seconds passed, the blue blur moved just a **millimetre**. "Where are, you going?" spotted the girl. Sonic froze at the sound of her shouting voice, it would be a constant reminder to keep his head straight for many years to come. He stared at the girl who was shooting daggers and question marks at him. "Pervert." Sonic's ears twitched when he heard those seven letters. "Pervert." The word multiplied and attack his head like a flock of pigeons diving for one piece of bread, "Talk to me pervert." Sonic took a sudden step towards the girl, who now looked a bit alarmed. He came closer, and closer, his nose nearing her own little black nose. After coming a breath's smelling away from her, he opened his mouth, then the little girl screamed.

Stop Music

Music: Elevator 1 hour

 **Sneakybutterman: With only one review but yours truly, we will commence ' Reviews with DragonZoul'**

 **Sneakybutterman** **chapter 3. Feb 4**

 **Great chapter I could not stop grinning in amusement and I don't mind being a review presenter.**

 **Me: Heh, glad you liked it. Being funny is my thing. I mean, I have over 30/40 friends in real life. I'm glad you're okay with being a review presenter.**

 **Where's that guest? I already gave him and answer to his question** _ **twice**_ **last chapter.**

 **Sneakybutterman: And that concludes 'Reviews with DragonZoul'!**

Stop Music

Music: Undertale OST: 004 - Fallen Down (If music stops before reaching next stop music, just play Undertale OST: 005 – Ruins)

Minutes towards the scream, Rouge and Antoine toured what the coyote called 'ze home'. They looked for Sonic but didn't stop to admire what was around them, after all, it isn't like you see a base in the middle of a forest these days. They searched up and down for the blue hedgehog but found nothing. Rouge had calmed a bit after her rage but was concerned for Sonic's health for once, she and Antoine walked along a wooden corridor. She looked at the coyote, he didn't seem strong another to be Sonic 2.0, so she had to feel concerned for her brawn, without him it would be impossible to find all the Chaos Emeralds. Oh, how she wished life was simple and nobody looked for the emeralds (like in Dragon Ball Z nowadays, it's called Dragon Ball, but there are barely any Dragon Balls making an appearance. The plot isn't even around them anymore so why call it Dragon Ball? It's like Sonic Boom, its named after Sonic but Boom doesn't have to do with anything, except for the fact the Sonic Boom made a big boom, it sucked and nobody likes it. Jeez Sega, go and play good games and make them)

Rouge sighed, if there were any areas where the hedgehog might be, Antoine just walked past them, when she looked closely in one of them, she swore she saw a tusk. "Vow, I vave to do zat that zi von't like, showing vou our headvuarters and our veam." Sighed Antoine in silent defeat, he had to do this, I mean, would you rather sell out your friends to a tongue-cut hedgehog or a busty-woman. Too easy.

Antoine guided his guide to a different corridor than of what the pair had been going through. Then that's when they heard the scream.

Stop Music

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a very girly, squeaky voice screamed as she almost broke the sound barrier. Oh, my ears. Sonic grasped and closed his ears so tightly, it could probably break a bone. After a full minute. The girl calmed down well, panted, and breathed speedily for air. After really calming down, the girl gripped Sonic by his now covered wrist. (Don't worry, he uses the toilet the same way as I do so his hands aren't dirty)

Music: Pay Day - Jason Farnham instrumental

She ran to the door with the hedgehog, opened it, then stepped out back into the corridors where a coyote was rushing, his bat companion swaggered towards him. "Hi Antoine!" greeted the small girl with a small smile.

"Vreetings Princess Sally Vrcon, voyal veirhess chipmunk of ze vhrone!" replied Antoine with a hearty bow when he arrived near the pair. His accent spiked at many words. Sally **Acorn** giggled a little at his bow.

"Sonic! I was wondering where you were and- "Rouge stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the chipmunk's hand gripping on Sonic's wrist. "I never knew you were a chick magnet, you've already got a fairy-tale princess right there. I'm proud of you." Lightly teased Rouge as Sally immediately let her hand go to hide her now tomato-red face. Sonic was clueless as to what Rouge meant. "I'm kidding, not that Sonic can get a thing I'm saying." explained Rouge after laughing at the blue blur's questioning face. Sonic's too young anyway. (Someone: but Sally is blushing- Me: I don't care heh. Sonic comes from a different background anyways which will probably be revealed in a later chapter or something)

Music: "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know" - Fire Emblem Awakening

"Who might you be?" asked Sally after recovering from her mistake, but her face still had a slight red. "And who might your pervert be?" Sonic's ears twitched again, he felt power coil around his body a cobra about to strangle its victim. The head of the power stopped at his mouth and he felt a very weird feeling as the power disappeared just as quickly as it came (which for your information was short-ish).

"Hey! I am not a pervert!" exclaimed a new, high-ish voice.

Everyone looked at the new voice; His name, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Outro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - つけまつける , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Tsukematsukeru

A/N: At last! Sonic can now talk. I mean, I couldn't make him not talk for a whole saga, it would be quite complicated really. Sooooooo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was kidding about the SonAlly couple, I still haven't decided for pairings except for a canon (comics) one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics. I don't own any songs as well!

Intro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - PONPONPON , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu – PONPONPON

The Power of Tongue

Sound: DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! - Sound Effect

Everyone stared at Sonic. He had spoken his rumoured first ever words. This, my friends, is an impossibility, no tongue-cut person can get a tongue again. It was impossible, but, it was done.

Sonic stared back, then he opened his mouth, put his gloved finger on his mouth (ewww), then his eyes widened.

Sound: Children Yay! - Sound Effect

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" cheered Sonic as he humped the air. "Yes, Yes Yes!" he kept on doing his 'hump the air' dance, then was about to go running man when he noticed the pairs of eyes staring at him, many in disgust but struck with the fabric of awe.

Music: Naruto Original Soundtrack - Victory

"H-H-How?" stammered Rouge.

Sonic just looked at her, and shrugged, "All I know is that I felt some weird mist crawling up my back then into my mouth, then, it was gone." He then turned his eyes onto Sally, "By the way, I'm not a _pervert_." He put so much emphasis on pervert, it seemed his mouth was moving in slow motion. Cool.

Stop Music

Music: Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life

"Then how come you were in the girl's toilets." Sally recollected her stance, a slight frown directed at Sonic, who lost a bit of energy from his new bravado. The blue blur looked at his whereabouts and say the traditional sign of a woman with a skirt, underneath, words were imprinted: **"GIRLS"** pasted on the door. There were some permanent scratches on the wall and a few "Girls rule" writings. It wasn't hard to miss.

"W-Well, it was an emergency. A man has to do what he's got to do" revealed Sonic, although he stuttered, he had a good reason. Sally just looked at him, a bit miffed.

"Do you even know what a pervert is?" asked Sally changing the subject whilst hiding her blush, oh boy did she know what he meant.

"U-U-Um…" sweated Sonic. He was now in the middle of a deadlock. One right answer, one thousand wrong ones. But before he could give his belief, which was that a pervert was a fat man, Sally interrupted him.

"A pervert is someone who goes into girl's private rooms. He wishes to someday squash himself in some boobs but is too sad to get it done." Sally explained the _international_ meaning of pervert. Sonic just cocked himself to one side, confused. Sally sighed, "Think of how Antoine behaved about Rouge, that's a pervert."

"Vey!" exclaimed Antoine with a sudden look of anger. He didn't consider himself a pervert, he just liked boobs like every – well some – men do. At least he didn't get into _that_ factor. Rouge was confused, then she thought of the time not too long ago that he was nesting in her boobs. She could hear his muffled moaning every time she moved. She then faced to glare at him.

Sonic was more puzzled than ever, his eyes turned into black spirals.

Sally sweat dropped. "Think of a man as a sausage, and a girl as a watermelon." Sonic's mouth watered at this. "The sausage wants to get the watermelon's skin off," Sonic nodded his head in understanding. "But the watermelon does not want the sausage to go into her private space, not that he can anyway."

"I get it now! But I think I need more explain. Maybe a diagram would help?" asked Sonic innocently, although the hedgehog was dumb, when it came to food, he could get it through ways many wouldn't imagine. Sally huffed.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" cried Sally, her voice shook the whole base and its dwellers.

 **Stop Music**

 **Music: Elevator 1 hour**

 **Sneakybutterman: Welcome back to… "Reviews with DragonZoul!"**

 **Me: Hi guys, get ready for emotion in this long chapter!**

 **Sneakybutterman** **chapter 4 . Feb 9**

 **So will this evolve like the original dragon ball manga and become more action base or will stay comedic?**

 **Me: It will be more like the Dragon Ball Manga in terms of action but there will be some comedic elements in it. Although for Dragon Ball Z, it's a lost cause**

 **Guest** **chapter 4 . Feb 8**

 **great chapter will dr. eggman make an appearence**

 **Me: Hey, are you the same guest from before? I missed ya. Well, not exactly, Eggman will make an appearance but it will be** _ **very**_ **short and it'll be at the end of the story. But he will be a recurring enemy in Z!**

 **Sneakybutterman: And that concludes "Reviews with DragonZoul" I wish there was more!**

Stop Music

Music: Steampunk Music Instrumental - Sky Captain (Rotor's main theme)

Almost instantly, a figure appeared down the hallway, dashing. His footsteps collided against the wooden floor as he hurried to the voice that had called him. As the figure came closer, more of it could be seen. It was a walrus. Well a small, green-eyed, orchid-colour skinned walrus. He had small, sharp tusks that were designed for the stage of his ending of childhood. His belly and mouth were furry with a natural beige. He had three whiskers on each side of his cheek, his big nose being a black triangle at the top. He wore a yellow chap that said "Boomer", a teal tool belt that held things only engineers would know and the most iconic of all things, a hammer, some gloves that were supposed to show 'coolness' with a yellow base but the fingers were black, no shoes though. He was quite… pudgy, it would've made him look more of a father figure if not for the fact that puberty was going _very_ slow on him, that was good even though he was 15-years-old, he would've experienced Antoine's problems. As he ran down the corridor towards his caller, he showed a light, fake smile as he sweated. When he reached Sally – he dropped. He started gasping for breath that he had taken for granted, it was now the most precious thing in the world, second place machines would always be first.

Stop Music

Music: Naruto OST 1 - Evening

The walrus slowly stood up, then announced, "Y-Yes Sally?" his voice was deep, I guess another of puberty's wonders at work. He still grasped for breath as the water on his face formed a slight puddle at his feet.

"Get me some a sausage and a watermelon." Answered the princess. The walrus seemed confused at first, but when he saw her pointing at the being next to her, he understood. But there was a problem.

"We don't have any sausages Sal, Robotnik and his goons took them away with the lot of meat." The walrus frowned as soon as he said the name everyone and everybody feared. No, not feared - hated.

Stop Music

Music: Naruto Soundtrack- Sadness and Sorrow (Namely the first result as its full version, please now read the story slowly as to make it more emotional)

Antoine gritted his teeth and balled his hands at _that_ name. Sally frowned, remembering while Rouge bit her lip. Sonic cocked his head but gritted his teeth as well.

"Do we have anything else then?" asked Sally, hoping that she could still achieve her goal of making Sonic understand something.

"We have carrots. Bonnie's carrots. Should I go get them?" Stated the walrus. Sally nodded her head. The chubby animal walked away, looking at the ground with a look of sadness.

"Bonnie…" whispered Antoine. The only word he could say that didn't show any of his accent. His fists uncurled, his teeth calming and his eyes looking like they were about to water.

Rouge just stood confused, so did Sonic. Two dumb-dumbs think alike.

Whilst waiting for the walrus, chipmunk and coyote alike stood. They thought about Bonnie. Whoever she was. "Bonnie…" repeated the coyote, water streaming down his now hopeless eyes as he thought about the girl mentioned by the walrus. He scanned through his memories to find her. To remember her words, to remember her race, to remember her touch, her looks, her… commitment. He latched onto those memories, refusing to let them go, he refused to let them out of his sight. His tears now formed a small puddle on the floor. It stayed there, about to dry up but then moisturized again once the owner let another tear drop off his chin; trying to not let his fears surrounding him win.

Sally didn't cry, she was a woman, not a cry-baby princess like in those TV shows that… she wiped a tear from her eye. She tried not to cry, she mustn't cry. If she cried, she would be known as weak. But Bonnie… Sally bit her lip as she remembered the girl as well. "Bonnie…" she heard Antoine repeat she turned around to see a face full of tears.

Rogue looked down at the ground. Sonic saw a bit of water in her eyes as she held a serious but sad expression. But he never saw her cry. He didn't understand why everyone was crying. All he understood was that 'Robotnik' was bad, 'Bonnie' was something else though.

The walrus came back and coughed to get everyone's attention. He motioned them to follow him. Sonic swore that his eyes had gone redder than he first saw him.

They walked down a wide, open corridor that bore the sad memories that were supposed to be of good. The walk was dead silent, no noise at all could be heard. It was deafening.

Stop Music

The walrus lead them to a table and laid two items, a bag of carrots and a watermelon. "Before I start, let's introduce ourselves." Smiled the walrus, trying to lighten the mood as he pulled a button seemingly out of nowhere. He pressed the button.

Suddenly, a circus of animals sprang into the room and danced around. Big and small. Smart and dumb. Almost every species of animal paraded the room. Party robots were specially called out as well. The whole mood of the room changed as a built in disco ball opened from the ceiling of the room and danced around, its lights taking turns to illuminate one spot of the room. It was more of a disco than a party. A school disco at that. Then, the music started playing. Music that the walrus wished that would happen to him.

Music: Calvin Harris - This Is What You Came For (Official Video) ft. Rihanna (Substitute is: Can't Stop The Feeling. I thought the This Is What You Came For was more questionable)

The music choice was quite questionable, but the animals enjoyed it anyway. The single ones hanged out with other single ones and chatted about those dancing with a date. Well, I can't really describe the loners as I haven't been one.

"My name is Rotor Walrus! But you can call me Boomer, the engineer of the future! Exclaimed the walrus.

"I'm Rouge and he's Sonic" said Rouge, forgetting Sonic can now talk. She thought it might be good to keep up with the gag.

"Um Boomer." Stated a red-eyed but no longer crying Sally. She was confused though.

"Mmmh, yes?" replied the walrus, now dancing unexpectedly.

"I just wanted to show Sonic what a pervert is." Answered Sally. She blushed furiously when the one stated started clapping his hands to the beat. Sally turned to face an empty table. Her eyes then diverted to Sonic. Who was on the verge of dancing.

"Did you eat them?" asked Sally in a harsh tone. As the words of guilt ran through Sonic's mind, he turned her and said words that would be embedded into her mind.

"Dance with me." Smiled an eager Sonic. He wasn't blushing. The music seems to fit now with this life-changing moment.

Outro: Outro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - つけまつける , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Tsukematsukeru

A/N: Yay! A VERY long chapter! I hope you liked this. Took me over an hour to do this. Welp, review, recommend, follow or favourite, whatever you want to do that will help me! Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

This is kind of my Valentine's Day Tribute. This has some flash backs and action as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics.

Antoine and Bonnie: Special Valentine's Story!

Intro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - PONPONPON , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu – PONPONPON

Music: Calvin Harris - This Is What You Came For (Official Video) ft. Rihanna

Sally stared at Sonic, her eyes wide. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she could barely breath. Her heart forgot to do a few beats and suddenly she became exhausted. Beads of sweat poured down her face as she repeated Sonic's words in her mind like a circle, it never ends.

Sally then made a choice, she nodded her head. "Okay, Sonic.".

Sonic kept his smile, his spirit was full of excitement. He grabbed Sally's hand, much to her surprise, and brought her close to him. Sally's face turned hade of crimson as her "friend" started dancing with her to some silent beat. Well, dancing was an understatement – he was shaking his legs, trying to look cool but utterly failing. But Sonic seemed to be enjoying his humiliation, classic.

Sally kept on staring at Sonic as she danced with him, her face becoming a deeper shade as the loner animals watched them in delight.

Boomer saw the "dancers" and smiled. Flatly, everyone looking at them. Rouge was filming the moment, possibly because of it can be found for use of blackmail, or just to tease, but that matter was up to discussion, as the music moved on to a more… romantic setting.

Sonic tried to think of the moves that would have been used, then applied them to himself. It's called ballroom dancing, the art of which even though he and his dancer weren't in, as the disco light flashed unevenly; a bit slower than usual. Sally was most surprised at this and turned redder, like a ripe tomato.

Stop Music

Sound: Boom!

Music: Naruto Ost – Glued State

Boom! The striking sound of a bomb was heard and the music slowed down. The animals went wild. Bunnies scurried away, mice were gone in the blink of an eye, armadillos rolled out, birds flapped their wings widely and fought for a place to hide. The disco ball crashed on the floor, a few bits of plastic breaking away. Boomer started shaking, frozen in place as he listened to the horrific screams from outside. Then, his body started working again, in knowing this, he dashed his hand into his toolkit and pulled out one of those toy car remotes that seem simple, but boy are they hard to operate. He pressed the numbers in a specific way, in a specific sequence, in a specific time. His brow started to sweat down his serious face, carrying thoughts of 'what is happening'.

Sonic reacted with instinct and let go of Sally just as he had her in one of those 'they might kiss' poses. "Oof!" exclaimed Sally as her bum hit the floor, she turned her blue pupils to Sonic, her brow furrowing but understanding the situation at hand. She quickly got up and ran down the corridor.

Antoine responded like a scaredey cat, he ran to the nearest table and hide himself under there, his heart's beating of a obese man's exercise. Rouge stared at him, questioning his choice; it seemed to her that it was all normal for her or she didn't understand the situation, her small brain couldn't comprehend it anyway.

Then, as if it was magic, the party room slowly changed into a more 'secret base' design as robots were hung on the walls and machines and all the sort that would exterminate a foe. Boomer ran to a big robot that seemed perfect for the chubbster, it was purple all over, made with coloured steel pieces except for the cockpit, which was made of see through glass. The machine had a large multi-hued rocket attached to its back, very future-like. As the walrus go into the suit, he pressed his gloves together. When he got in the robot, he started moving already, seemingly used to it.

Sally got back holding a small laptop. She pressed some numbers and it and the robots crowding the area were working by themselves, as if the souls of the dad had taken control of them. "Ok, Robotnik is here, we need to go now. N.I.C.O.L.E, doors." Shouted Sally. Her spirit had already been angered and her unnecessary shouting showed just that.

A wall facing where the sound came from opened and the crowd of robots blasting towards the outside, looking for the one who dared set a bomb near them. But what meet them was a gigantic army of animal-look-alikes but witch robotic limbs and ears. Although the entities were small, they could still pack a punch together.

Sonic came out to see if there was anything he could help with and at seeing the army of animals, he ran. This hedgehog seemed to be quite suicidal but when he jumped, chaos unleashed.

The robots attacked the animals. The animals attacked the robots and each other.

Progress Towards Chaos Breakout: 10%

 **Stop Music**

 **Music: Elevator 1 hour**

 **Sneakybutterman: Welcome back to "Reviews with DragonZoul"!**

 **Me: Hi guys.**

 **Sneakybutterman chapter 5 . Feb 11**

 **Will we be seeing a master roshi like charter some time in the future? Also what's your opinion on dragon ball super?**

 **Me: Yeah we will. But I'm not sure who to put him as. Dragon Ball Super is awesome from what I've heard of and seen, but the fans of it have posted spoilers already and they are in the video titles as well. I'M WATCHING DRAGON BALL KAI, WHY YOU PUT THIS AS RECOMMENDED YOUTUBE, WHY?**

 **Guest chapter 5 . Feb 11**

 **great chapter will metal sonic make an** **appearance**

 **Me: Yeah _Metal_ Sonic will make an appearance with Dr. Eggman at the end. Mecha Sonic will be coming soon though!**

 **Sneakybutterman: And that was the end of "Reviews with DragonZoul"!**

Stop Music

Music: Naruto Soundtrack - Naruto Main Theme

But it was all over quickly, by the blue blur. Sonic had bounced like a ball on the animals, as soon as he touched them, they turned into the animals they were made after. Probably trapped inside them. But the way Sonic did was as if it was a secret technique that he had mastered. Sonic had turned into a small blue ball with a slight turquoise aura when he had jumped. He had seemed to have control of his "ball", he directed it to his prey and destroyed them once it touched them.

As soon as the hedgehog was done, he sensed a strong power from the north. He looked up to the sky and saw two small dots, heading towards him. A small yellow spike showing out of one of the dots.

Sonic squinted his eyes to identify his new foes.

Boomer came out of the hideout and looked for any of the animals, but was surprised to see a flood of animals. They ran over the robot he was in and flooded the party room. The "smart" ones left inside of there managed to get out.

Sally, Antoine, and Rouge scanned the place for anything else, then looked up to the sky to stare at the incoming dots.

But when the dots were truly seen, there was several reactions all different depending on the looks of the dots.

The first one was a fat – no, obese – man with a double chin and a head shaped like an egg. He had bright red pupils but outside of it, was a black void. He had big teeth that could munch on the hardest part of a vegetable. He had a long ginger moustache that seemed to be bigger than his own small head. The red-eyed fatty wore a suit that seemed to be divided into four quarters by a sandstone-coloured line with a grey circle in the middle with no meaning at all. The suit was mostly red except for two quarters, which were black like his eyes. He had grey simple trousers that held a small preview of a red diamond on each leg. He had shoes like that of an emperor's, the first and top part of which matched his trouser coloured but the feet was a lava red. Just your average super-villain except for grey tech "hearing aids" on his ear, his robotic arm that had a button, his large dirty grey gauntlet and arm band the same colour, and of course, the yellow superhero cape (its origins were of a fallen hero the man once "killed" and took as a trophy, it can make someone fly but the man was too fat for that job). Yep, just your average every-day villain. He rode in a hover-vehicle that simple design was no match for its superior programming.

The other dot was a smaller than the man. She was a rabbit with hazy green eyes and purple eyeshade. She had large rabbit ears, cream skin, and a furry smiling, white mouth. She wore what looked like a pink swimming suit on her. But her body… it was half robotic. She had steel robotic legs and an almost robot covered stomach, her small saggy tail sticking out. She had one large robotic arm that seemed to store fuel needed to protect or destroy. The girl had a bigger chest than Sally's but wasn't enough to be considered boobs, probably A-cup. She stared at Sonic as he readied a fighting position just in case she was a foe.

Antoine immediately filled with tears at the sight of the rabbit, "Bonnie…" he smiled. The robot-rabbit looked at the coyote, closed her eyes while smiling, then appeared in front of him. The action was so sudden that no normal animal eye could see it. She stood in front of a shaken Antoine, then he fell in a blink of an eye.

"Antoine!" cried Sally as she tried running to him. But Boomer stopped her, knowing that this rabbit wasn't the "Bonnie" he knew.

"She's different Sally, I could feel it from the get-go. We should be careful, who knows what Robotnik did to her." Stated Boomer as he stared at the robot, who was still smiling.

Stop Music

Rouge started to think of why Antoine fell, wasn't he crying and saying her name? But most of all, she was angry the fat guy came in. Then she gathered the courage to speak up, "What are you doing here, Robotnik?!".

The villain looked at the bat and smiled, "Oh, just doing my exercise." His double chin almost became a triple chin.

"Well you look like you need it." Answered the voice much like Jaleel White's. The fat doctor turned to the voice; Sonic.

"How dare YOU insult my name, w-w-w-well, WHAT ARE THOSE!" the egg-head pointed out his shoes. "Where's your hairline as well? OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" pointed the doctor, he just ruined it there as his companion face-palmed themselves, smile fading.

"Your double chin is a triple chin, it's just that we can't see it because its hidden under all your flab" countered Sonic.

Silence. Then came the "oh"s and the "damn son"s.

Music: Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit

"Attack that hedgehog!" came the loud voice of Robotnik. The rabbit replied with dashing towards Sonic, looked more like teleporting but was dashing. Sonic leaned down and the swift air of a punch just missed by about… a long way. The bunny looked surprised but quickly attacked Sonic with a shipload of fast punches, then it finished with a blast from her arm which now transformed into a cannon to perform the move "Die!" cried the girl. The blast was purple as it hit its target. Dust collected up on the spot where the once hedgehog was.

When the smoke cleared, the rabbit smiled as she saw just a bit of dust at the spot and a small hole. Bonnie walked up to the spot and grinded her foot in for extra measure, the hedgehog might be able to form out of his ashes. Even though this theory was too ridiculous, she took no chances. She had learnt that a long time ago. Then she took a blow to the head.

Sonic had appeared behind the rabbit and had delivered a swift kick to her head. The robot was launched feet away from the hole and crashed into a mountain, cracks appearing at the crash site. Bonnie opened her eyes to look for the source of the kick, which she was greeted with as the blue blur folded his arms, staring at her as if he was waiting for something. Her eyes opened wide, how did this small boy get here so fast? Was he a Ferrari? But he kept on staring at her, almost as if he was… waiting for her to make the next move. She came up with the conclusion and decided to pass time with some chit-chat, her true intentions inside her now silently charging arm.

Stop Music

Music: Naruto Soundtrack - I said i'm Naruto

"Who are you?" the rabbit asked, pretending to still be scared.

"Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" replied the blue boy, a smug look growing on his face, aware of the arm.

"Well, you're a good fighter, I'll give you that." Smiled the rabbit, trying to be likeable.

"Thanks! You're good too, but you need to aim more… precise. When you tried punching me, most of your punches I didn't even have to dodge. You need to work more on those 243 punches you gave me."

Bonnie had her mouth gaping, precise? PRECISE? Are you kidding? She was sure she had landing all the punches correctly, god, she couldn't even see the punches, she was too fast for her own good, but did he _really_ , did he _really_ count all her punches. The last time she counted them, it was almost the exact same number. She started screaming "Precise? _Precise_? Bitch please," She turned her arm at him and fired, "Super Blast!". The blast was almost huge, it fired towards Sonic and seemingly disintegrated him, the blast when fired and destroyed a small bit of country side. "Forcing me to use my full power. What a powerful guy. Too bad he's dead." She smiled, proud at her accomplishment. Then felt a presence below her, two presences in fact.

Stop Music

Sonic now stood near a now recovered Antoine. "Ze hell?" cried the coyote, beforehand, he had just been relaxing with Sally and chit-chatting about Sonic's insults, which were very amusing, when he suddenly arrived here!

"Welp, I thought you had some chemistry with her, so I thought you should talk to her. She's a good opponent and it'd be a shame to kill her when she's not at her prime yet, I haven't even used my full power yet." Huffed Sonic.

Bonnie's mouth almost dropped. Antoine looked relived. "Zank you." Replied Antoine.

"Now Bonnie," Antoine glanced at Bonnie before continuing. "Vhat are you doing? Vhat are you doing vith ze egg-head? Vhy are you doing this?"Tears rolled down his furry cheeks.

Bonnie just looked at him explaining, "Robotnik has given me a better purpose, a better goal, a better body. I feel so powerful! The Freedom Fighters was just a tool I used." She smiled a devious smile, waiting for Antoine to break down.

"Or, you're hypnotized. I can tell by her eyes" Sonic stated flatly. He was right, didn't I say her eyes were hazy?

"Veally? Then vhat means one zing! Ve should vnock some sense into ver," cheered Antoine. "I mean as in vords, not in vists." Once he saw Sonic getting ready to kick ass again.

"Remember our vomments Bonnie?" remembered Antoine, he wiped a single tear from his eye.

F-F-Flashback Time!

Music: Naruto Music: Loneliness

Antoine was quite new the underground base business. A sword rested at his side. Antoine was about 12 and not a pervert now. He was working a plan with Sally, whom he was trusted with by the King to protect her at all costs, even if it costed his own life. "Boomer can make a de-robot-izer as to make bigger ani-bots safely turn back into their normal selves." Explained Sally, she liked to call the things ani-bots as that sounded cooler and cuter. Antoine listened attentively, but his mind seemed to have other plans, he kept on thinking of being the hero that everyone wanted, he had lots of pride in a small, extra area of his brain. "Antoine," the voice of the princess jolted Antoine to sit upright. "You will go with Bonnie to Sector C." she smacked her hand on her "leader" stick and announced, "Now go! This raid won't work by itself you know!" Her leader voice was what Antoine found inspiring.

The room, which was filled with recruits from different places, spread out to their positons.

Antoine had been travelling with Bonnie for some time silently. He stole glances to look at the girl. Her body was quite weird he thought, even though he had been already told of how she had gotten robotic limbs, due to a failed experiment by Robotnik when he tried to control her once. In some ways, the coyote found her body quite… appealing. Whenever he got those thoughts, he would shake his head out of that area. He didn't _want_ to go to that area. The mission was at hand and if he just thought about the girl traveling with him, he wouldn't be doing his duty and the raid might not work.

The 12-year-old Bonnie had seen the coyote before when she was introduced to him. She had tried to put an intimidating aura around her to show him she could take care of herself, but the boy hadn't thought so, she thought. He was of royal blood and she might've not made a good impression on him already. She immediately started regretting being rude. But when she was paired with him however, she thought she was blessed with a second chance to make a _good_ impression on this animal. But whilst walking with him, she felt the urge to look – no, scan – him. But she managed to stop that urge by thinking about the mission. She had felt his eyes on her body already, she might be one of those perverts her uncle mentioned, before he disappeared with no traces of him remaining. She took theory as an impossible though, even though it still disturbed her.

Once they reached Sector C. Bonnie sat down, hands behind her head. Antoine glanced at the girl, confused. She stared at him with a calm face. "What?" she asked, suddenly.

"Vell, I vas just vondering vhy vou are vnot standing up." Replied Antoine, still confused. His accent was still strong now. Bonnie held a giggle, French accents were funny to her.

"I'm tired, I'm just doing a thing called relaxing. You should try it." Invited the rabbit, smiling. Wait What? She didn't mean to say that! What was he going to do? Would he just ignore her? Oh no.

Stop Music

"Ok, Vi vill try zit." replied Antoine, sitting down next to the girl, who he could hear was giggling a bit. "Vhat zo vunny?" the coyote asked.

"It's just your accent." She laughed. "Not that there's nothing wrong with it."

" _Veally_?" he asked, emphasising on "really".

Bonnie laughed heartily, much to the coyote's expectation.

"Zo my vords are vwesome, jes?" inquired Antoine, now smiling. Bonnie laughed some more.

"S-Stop, you're gonna k-kill me." Laughed Bonnie. Her head fell at his shoulder, tears of joy wetting his shirt, but he didn't care, all that now mattered to him was now was him and this girl.

A-A-Another Flashback!

Music: YouTube Video Name : Love Songs in Piano: Best Romantic Music

Bonnie walked with Antoine. They were in the hallway of the Freedom Fighter headquarters. They were about 13 now, puberty starting to hit them, hairstache forming on Antoine, who was now starting to become a pervert. Bonnie stopped at a poster, nailed on the living room door. 'Freedom Disco! Now that Robotnik is resting for a while, we invite you to this official dance! There will be food and drinks for all. Be sure to bring a **date**! There will be some activities and the appearance of DJ Boombastic and a vote on Prom King and Queen, announced by Princess Sally Acron herself! Entroy is free! Time is 6:00pm!'

Bonnie focused on the word 'date'. There hadn't been a disco due to Robotnik and his ani-bots. But who was going to be her date for the dance. She glanced at Antoine who now scanned the poster.

"Hey Twan, would you like to be my date for the party?" asked Bonnie, showing a deep shade of red on her muzzle. This was her first time asking for a date, who knows what Antoine would say.

"Sure Buns." answered Antoine, a shade of red appearing on his face as well. At the mention of her nickname, Bonnie turned away, her face turning crimson.

Antoine elegantly danced with Bonnie, both smiling and blushing. The music was more of a ballroom dancing theme, which the "couple" were now doing. Bonnie enjoyed holding Antoine's soft, furry hands and so did he. Time seemed to slow around them, everyone that was watching seemed to not be noticed by the couple as they danced with sweet pleasure, as if they were the stars of Strictly Come Dancing. Antione twirled his date around, then he launched her. A gasp was heard from the crowd, but then turned to cheer when Bonnie landed in Antoine's arms, bridal style. She turned an even darker shade of shade than before. It was only then when they realized that everyone was watching and clapping.

After the party, the couple was relaxing from the event earlier. "You're a nice dancer Twan, where did you learn moves like that?" asked Bonnie, her head resting on her date's broad shoulder.

"My mother taught me, she said that it would help me in romance one day, but I never thought it would. Until today of course." Replied Antoine smiling at the thought of his mother, there were still good times even when that person that matters to you has been kidnapped by a double-chined fatty. Bonnie snuggled up a bit closer to Antoine, then what she did next would change everything about him and her.

She pecked Antoine's cheek, her pink lipstick embedded like a tattoo on his muzzle. Then she resumed resting her head-on Antoine's shoulder. The coyote froze up, blushing cherry red, his mind plagued by thoughts of Bonnie and her tender lips on his cheek. This time, he didn't think about his mission, or any mission for that matter. His mouth pointed to his ears as he half-closed his eyes. He was happy at last.

End Flashback

Bonnie remembered and her eyes went wide. Antoine smiled at the last memory of them, that kiss. Then he asked the trigger question, "Can I get that kiss again?"

Bonnie was near Antoine in a flash, right in front of him. Her eyes were sharp as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Antoine, who was frightened by the air suddenly blowing him powerfully. He stared at the rabbot in front of him, he didn't start shaking - in fact, he didn't even get time to shake as Bonnie attacked him.

Stop Music

With a tender kiss to the lips.

The girl had her eyes closed and was blushing a bit, but otherwise, she seemed to be enjoying it.

Antoine, on the other hand, had his eyes wide as he felt the push of Bonnie's lips on his, then he accepted the kiss. Wasn't that what he just asked for, he can't expect anything better, yet. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss back

Sonic watched, quite confused. He didn't seem to understand the basics of love. But he smiled anyway. It was good they were kissing? Right?

Boomer, Sally, and Rouge arrived at the scene, escaping from a fuming Robotnik. But when the chubbster saw the moment. His black eyes went wide with realization and disgust. Who knew where this might lead to.

Sally 'aww'ed sight of the too while Boomer just smiled, knowing that the coyote was no longer a kid, but was now a man. Rouge smirked and took a picture, some more blackmail material. She was glad Bonnie had boobs though, Antoine could look at a different set of jugs instead. The animals from inside looked at the scene, some did a few 'aww's, some cheered, others just smiled.

After about a minute, the kiss was let out. "Now, before we discuss this, we should _really_ be kicking Robotnik's ass." Announced Sally. Everyone now turned their eyes towards the petrified doctor.

"Now, now, we can talk about his over tear?" inquired a sweating Robotnik as he tried to get out of this situation.

"Not happening." Answered Boomer as he got ready to show off the robot he was in.

"Welp, I tried the easy way, guess that you'll have to learn the hard way" smiled Robotnik as he brought his glove and pressed the button. Everyone's attention changed to look around for any new enemy. "Suckers!" shouted a now far away Robotnik as he flew away.

"Damn. Sonic, can you go after him?" asked Sally. The blur hedgehog shook his head. "Why?"

Sonic said words that would never be forgotten, "Because I'm hungry.".

Everyone anime-fainted.

Outro: きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - つけまつける , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Tsukematsukeru

This was a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you guys get a date or whatever you wanted but couldn't get. I'm just gonna stay at my house and eat some pizza, all alone. Waiting for reviews. I've got a date with exercise anyway, not that I _need_ it though. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hi guys, sorry I was gone for _3 weeks_. I CAN EXPLAIN.

You see… I had to revise for some annoying tests and could only occasionally add about a few hundred/thousand words to my story whilst doing it. I also was busy with… reading the entire _Dragon Ball_ manga! I also watched _Dragon Ball Super_ too! On the latest episode, right now!

I'm sorry I was gone again! Please forgive me! This chapter is _really long_ and is about 50 pages. Thanks for the 413 views! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics. I also don't own the songs used and any brands stated.

Darkness

Opening: ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes (00:00 – 2:00)

Music: Moments like this - Charlie Byrd

It was an hour after the events of Robotnik's shortcoming and everybody seemed to be happy with Bonnie's return. Every animal was wrapped in the party that Boomer had earlier, his "welcoming" party.

Everyone was having a great time, there was lots of convenient cake, lots of expedient soda and drinks, especially the music which was playing a playlist of popular party songs because no one didn't know what everyone around them liked, remix? Pop? Country? Western? Well, party was what everyone seemed to like, everyone except one certain blue hedgehog.

Sonic was in a mood, tapping his right foot and walking around. No one _really_ noticed. Sonic looked at the locked door leading to a closed kitchen with such hungry eyes that he could have devoured the very bricks laying around it.

Sonic was tempted to destroy the door, but controlled himself, his will barely stronger than his animal instincts. But the instincts showed bit by bit. First the walking up and down, the tapping of feet, and now, Sonic crazily glaring at the kitchen door. In his eyes, if you looked closely like you would to examine the little scar on your body, you could see a burn of flame in there. Growing a little bit.

"Sonic… the cakes are here." Sally stated flatly, blushing slightly. She blinked and she no longer saw the blue boy anymore. She smirked a bit.

Sonic arrived back at the illuminated party, eyes already probing for said cakes. Then his eyes landed on the sweet delicious.

The cakes looked like they belonged to a Baking Competition. All of them were medium sized but differed in style. One had chocolate coating and strawberries stuck on them, perfectly laid out. Another had a flood of vanilla flakes hiding the sweet taste underneath.

Sonic took a piece of one of the cakes, much to the animals' surrounding it dismay. There were some squeaks of anger but the blue blur didn't care, he was too busy putting the cake into his mouth. The cake slice was a mix of chocolate coating and vanilla icing. They were about 4 layers, each building up the taste should – no, wouldn't – be forgotten. The base layer was your usual cake sponge but with vanilla sparkles coating inside it. The next layer was some chocolate cream, with crunchy bits of Kit-Kat dwelling inside. The third layer was just, a full layer of cake cream, with an addition of rainbow sprinkles of different worlds of flavour. The last layer was another cake sponge, this time with cream packed into it and some Skittle like brand that I can't remember. The top was covered in delicious caramel and on it sat chocolate strawberries and bits and pieces of a chocolate kind I can't be bothered to search for. Mouth-drooling stuff.

Sonic wasted no time in putting the sweet thing in his mouth. His _small_ mouth.

Sonic chewed about his mouth, letting the delicious cream kick in and slay his taste buds. He chewed every essence of the cake, leaving nothing to gulp but to satisfy himself.

Then, when he gulped, he let out a small groan of disappointment, but then squealed in delight of the flavour sleeping on his teeth. He let out a goofy smile.

Stop Music

Music: PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack (Beta) - Planning Phase

After the party, everyone was either planning on another raid to get back at Robotnik for controlling their best fighter on the team; or there were people talking in the huge living room, sleeping, or just loitering around. Sonic, Sally, Boomer, Bonnie, and Antoine were talking about where Robotnik's headquarters might reside. Might it be sea, land, or air? Might it be inside or outside? Might it be near or far? God knows. "Which way did Robotnik leave?" asked Sally taking notes on their meeting.

"Probably north, but he might have changed directions just to confuse us." Answered Boomer, fixing Bonnie's robotic limbs whilst answering so. It was natural for him to do this, as he didn't blush at all and kept his posture. Bonnie was the same, looking a bit angry.

"If anything, we should still go north, maybe we can find clues from any other people we see." Suggested the rabbot. It was a smart suggestion, one that would help them find a new enemy and a fat man.

Sally nodded and stood up from her princess couch, commanding, "All right, let's go at nine. We will meet outside the base, near Point B."

"Do I get to fight?" asked Sonic, munching on a piece of KFC Chicken. His _tenth_ chicken. What sat next to him was an empty chicken bucket, a few quarter-empty Krushems, a chicken popcorn cup filled with the cleaned-off bones sitting like as if there were in a pool party. His face was littered with bits of chicken meat that made him look like a delinquent.

"Probably, if I don't kick Robotnik's butt first." Smirked Bonnie. She cracked her un-robotized knuckle to possibly show that she was ready for battle, or either was trying to look threatening.

Sonic blinked at the girl, then went back to eating his chicken. Hopefully, the doctor's stronger than he looks. Sonic seemed to be eager at the thought of a being strong enough to be able to stand a chance against himself. Sonic showed smirks whilst he was gorging himself.

 **9:00 (P.M), Point B**

Stop Music

Music: Elmshore - Pillars of Eternity

At said location and time, the small "team" met, wearing serious expressions. Boomer wore his battle suit from the day's earlier events, still hoping for it to be of use. Sally had a microphone headset and held her computer, N.I.C.O.L.E. Bonnie held Antoine's soft fury hand, but upon arrival of the meeting place, had stopped grasping the coyote's. Sonic somehow wore a serious expression and somehow knew where Point B was and had been the first to arrive.

"Let's go already. We've been standing here for what feels like a year." Exclaimed Sonic. He balled his gloved fists, seemingly getting ready for a hard fight. A hard fight that would hopefully satisfy his pleasures.

Sally looked surprised at his sudden change in behaviour, but readjusted her posture as if she was not affected at all, "We still need to figure out a plan of how we are going to approach Robotnik." She was about to put more on her point but was interrupted.

"So how come none of us has spoken yet?!" exclaimed Sonic. He raised his fists and changed his body language to look as if he would power up. A frown staring on his face.

Sally was taken aback by this sudden change of attitude by Sonic. But it was true what he said. They had just been standing there, not exchanging a single word but only wearing a serious state. She faced the north, pointing clearly, "Let's go then. The plan is to go in quietly, and go out quietly, namely carrying the body of Robotnik."

"That's more like it." Sonic stated, but his frown was still fixed. Then all that was left of the animals was a large gathering of dust bunnies.

 **9:27 (P.M), Grass Plain**

Stop Music

Music: House of Flying Daggers - Flower Garden

Sonic ran across the open plain with Bonnie who Antoine held on, his hair blowing in the surprisingly large wave of wind. "Is this how fast you really are Bonnie?" asked Sonic, he looked unimpressed with her speed.

"Vey! Zon't be Vude!" exclaimed Antoine. His face turning into a forced frown.

"It's okay Twan, I can go _**much**_ faster than this." Smiled Bonnie. Then, she blasted off ahead of# Sonic. She left him in the dirty dust.

After the dust cleared, Sonic smirked, then flashed off in a blue blur, _sonic_ speed. He caught up to the speeding Bonnie and a petrified Antoine, barely keeping his hold on the girl. The girl had a small, pink aura surrounding her body, the aura at its biggest at where all the wind was pushing her, trying to get her to go and give up on Robotnik. But she never submitted to the forces, she looked to her right and saw the blue flash running quickly. "I'm impressed. I thought you were just talk." She stated.

Sonic smirked. Antoine felt quiet ignored in this situation, especially for his safety.

 **Open Plains**

Sally sat on Boomer's shoulder who was flying in his suit. "Can't we faster?" she sighed. Boomer looked at her, then at the passing ground beneath them.

"This is only as fast as this rust can go," disappointed Boomer, "But maybe if N.I.C.O.L.E. looked at my systems…"

Sally was already on the job, she opened her small laptop and opened a small slot which contained a cable. She took out the cable with one hand, knocked on Rotor's cockpit, then with her holding hand, motioned it to the walrus, which he took after opening the glass.

Inside the machine was a few scattered buttons, a few writings of black, and a few books sitting near the walrus's legs. He searched for a small port, once found, he unbolted it. Put in the plug, then waited for the results whilst keeping control of the flight.

Then, Boomer felt a jolt of electricity inside the robot. The machine suddenly sped off, followed by the scream of Sally, a smile of Boomer, and a beep of Sally's flying laptop.

 **9:28 (P.M) Unknown [When you looked at the time and it's near the time you just put in the fan fic: (O_o) What the…]**

Stop Music

Music: DOOM 4 Soundtrack 2016 - Sign Of Evil

Step, Step. The sound of quaking shoes was one of the only noises that could be heard in the room. Another noise was the quiet humming of nearby working devices. "Hmm." A quiet hum was heard as if it came from far away. "Dammit, when are you going to finish?!" exclaimed the same voice, sounding a bit closer this time. The steps connected to the voice, which belonged to an angry scientist, Dr Ivo Robotnik he goes by. He stomped his foot in impatience, a habit that was shared by a blue hedgehog. "Damn hedgehog, AREN'T YOU DONE YET?!" shouted the fat man, clenching his fat-filled fists. A small figure emerged from a sealed door. The figure was at least taller than Sonic, but had his almost-exact colour scheme. In fact, everything about this being screamed Sonic, although there were a few buildings of age, he looked like Sonic's twin. What differenced them was this entity's large white Mario-style moustache.

"Almost, the machine just needs to finish downloading the files and strategies of the Freedom Fighters. Just give it about… 20-30 minutes." Shook the hedgehog. He tensed his body a bit after saying the non-precise time.

"20-30 MINUTES? THE ANIMALS WILL BE IN MY BASE BY 15 MINUTES!" shouted the fat man, steam coming out of his ears. He slammed his foot on the ground and gave such a threatening look, a wild polar bear would've thought twice about crushing their opponent under their huge claws. The hedgehog flinched and gave a look of such terror, that it would turn the happiest person in the world to a state of pity and almost depression for the most caring person in the world.

"I-I-I'll try to speed up the process." Shakily walked away the hedgehog.

"You better Charles, or I'll robotize you as well." Spat Robotnik. Said hedgehog walked quicker to the room where he came from.

"Also, we are Mobians, not animals; even though we technically are." He turned his face to the fat-man, then walked quicker than usual to his door.

 **9:35 (P.M) Near Robotnik's Base**

Sonic, Bonnie, and Antoine waited for Boomer and Sally. When the duo arrived though, Rouge was seen with them, holding about 4 chaos emeralds in her grasp. "Don't ask." Sally stated, she looked as if she was supposed to blush, but couldn't. "Where's the base?"

"Ze don't know vet." Stated Antoine. He had a strong, determined look on his face, one of the greatest things you will see about him and won't see it anywhere else for that matter. This wasn't the time to be thinking of boobs, but to be thinking of the mission at hand he told himself.

"This place gives me a bad feeling. Maybe we should go back." Suggested Rotor. "Who knows what the mad-man holds in here. He could hold a nuke, maybe he holds genuine robots. Maybe we should just- "

"Chicken-no!" disagreed Sonic, the frown from before forming again. Everyone turned to him. He the power up stance. "We came to get back Robotnik for hypnotizing Bonnie-san! Did we waste time just to get here, and that close?" Boomer stared at the ground, which was getting more attention than usual. "And most important, I wanted to fight!" His speech would've sounded brilliant if he didn't include that last part.

Stop Music

Everyone anime-fainted. Sonic felt a strong sense of Deja-vu. Feels like this happened earlier, but I just can't picture when Sonic thought as he looked at the now upturned legs in front of him, as if standing up to being the most important body part.

"Well, I say we should go. Sonic, can you scout the area for any bases or something?" asked Sally, Sonic nodded and dashed out of there.

 **9.37 (P.M) Robotnik's Base**

Music: DOOM 2016 Soundtrack - Rip And Tear

Charles had a bottleful of sweat leaking down his face. "At last…" his chest bounced with every taking of breath. He sighed, "Why am I still doing this? I should have quit a long time ago. If only I listened… _dammit!_ " the old man screamed. He looked at his hands, wet with oil and huddled by tools. He then glanced a few feet at what his hands worked so hard for, his ultimate creation.

It was a medium-sized robot – no, monster – that didn't look very good, but it would be considered it in its baby stage. It had a white and red colour scheme. It had two sharp claws and two tails, both white except for the red square at the end of each. It had sneakers like that of sonic except that there was just a red curve that was all. It had a bright red lens, that was all, oh wait, it was shaped like a bonnie, the ear insides being red. This was supposed to be a copy of Bonnie, but Charles seemed to have other ways of making it. "I'm naming you… Meka. It stands for Mecha but in Japanese, it also sounds like a girl name, well, you were modified after a girl so it's fitting I guess." Charles rubbed the back of head, realizing how lonely he was that he would talk to a robot.

" **I dislike** _ **that**_ **name.** " a feminine, robotic voice stated a bit loudly. Charles looked at the origin of the voice, then widened his eyes. The robot was now standing right in front of the hedgehog and behind him lay the parts and screws that was used to make the being.

" **I will deal with it though.** " Meka smirked, " **Maybe a girl's name might have some effect. Especially, for the gentlemen.** " The being's smile couldn't get bigger.

"S-S-So you're out then," Charles sat from his crouched posture, "The orders are simple, if the Freedom Fighters are seen you have to- "

" **Erase them. I know what** **I'm doing and how to do it. Now, I'll just greet my master, Robotnik, then be on my way to the life signals I can see from my GPS and be on my mission** " blasted off Meka, a dust cloud and a coughing man was left in her absence.

"When is that flipping, robot going to be finished?" raged Robotnik. He stalked the hallways to check on his army and see if they need any "help". He was working on a document a diary. It was a habit that helped him chill down, well, he had to show his feelings somewhere.

 **Unknown**

 **Stop Music**

 **Music:** xKore - Blood Rave (1.5x speed)

" **Well, this is unexpected, isn't the diary supposed to come in later?"**

" **You're right, and isn't the robot supposed to be taller and remodelled after Sonic? It's supposed to come later as well. And why is Charles still alive?"**

" **I feel a strong force not native."**

" **Something's wrong. Events are already changing… it could be a time-bandit"**

A cloaked figure suddenly appeared to the two chatters, "Heya."

" **Who are you? Are you the time-bandit?"** The talkers stood up and got ready a battle stance.

"I am your killer." The figure said as he shifted his hand to face his new enemies. "I already killed you once, I just have to do it again." Suddenly, a single flicker of blue shinnied in the figure's hand. Well, glove. It was white except for the aura of turquoise guiding it. The small blue flicker started to become stable and to be seen by the eyes watching, it was about the size of a normal-sized jawbreaker, a lighter blue aura surrounded the ball.

" **A** _ **Ki**_ **Ball? That? But it's** _ **so**_ **small! Ha! I can make one enough to destroy** _ **worlds**_ **! "** Laughed one of the watchers. The other joined in, mocking the person in front of them.

Then, they were gone. Gone in blue light that is, nothing was left. Nothing. Not a single ash at all. Nada. The figure that held the "Ki" ball now let down his hand, which had no such ball now.

"Hmp, weaklings. You should be happy I came, things will get interesting due to my presence." A smirked came from the jet-black hood. Then, then the figure vanished.

 **Robotnik's Diary (1)**

 _This is my worst day EVER! First it started good, I finally got that accursed rabbit-robot-thing! Well, that was yesterday when I caught her but by caught, I mean got to obey me! Hahahahaha! I now have control of Freedom what's-its most valuable fighter! I call it… MVF! It's like MVP, but better as that rabbit could destroy the football field! But back to having control of Bonbot! I, managed to take control of her mind, she now does whatever I want her to do! Yesterday (I hypnotized her then) So just to test it out, I had a little bit of "fun". Whoops! My nose is bleeding! Gotta get some of that anime-tissue!_

 _I'm back and about the "fun". I asked her, to let me touch her jugs. Hehe… I now finally know what boobs feel like, to grasp them, to nest in them. They feel so warm and nice! My nose is bleeding again…_

 _I need to hypnotize that one bat-woman I saw. Don't worry, she's probably 18. Hehe! Can't wait to have the best time of my life!_

 _But what really sets me so mad, is that stupid hedgehog! He looks just like Charles! Maybe they are related, maybe I'll keep that as an important note for desperate measures. But that hedgehog managed to beat MY creation! MY MVF! I will never forgive that hedgehog for this! He managed to de-hypnotize her with…_ _emtions_ _emocitins_ _emoctits_ _Emotions! I didn't know she had a boyfriend, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHY SHE WOULD GO OUT WITH A HAIRSTACHE BOY! WHO MADE THAT GUY? I WOULD'VE BEEN A_ _ **WAY**_ _BETTER BOYFRIEND THAN THAT PUBERTY-GONE-WRONG BOY!_

 _DAMN YOU HEDGEHOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

 _Well, at least I have something better than that bunny, this will ensure Sonic's death and absolute destruction! Mwhahahahaha! I want to see that damn hedgehog burn! When is that nerd Charles going to finish that robot, he better has not named him already._

 _Huh? I feel something behind me, just let me finish this sentence aaaaaaaand…_

 **9.40 (P.M) Robotnik's Room**

Stop Music

Music: Truth - Born Enemies

" **Greetings, Mr. Robotnik.** " Bowed Meka. Robotnik had just finished writing down his daily page of a diary entry, he had his fat head turned to the robot bowing down at him, although Robotnik widened his red eyes a little, his expression didn't change.

"About time you got here. Why did you take so long?" asked the man in red. He was quite disappointed and angry. The robot changed from his bowing stance to a stance where his arms were crossed.

" **Charles was busy naming me. He stated my name** **is Meka.** " Explained the bot. " **Should I punish him?** " This robot seemed to have no feelings for its creator, something wrong in his programming probably Robotnik thought.

"No, its fine, I was going to name to M.E.C.H.A: Mega Elysian Cyan Heartless Android. But since you are not of any colour of blue, we will just stick with Meka. Now, go do your mission. **Eliminate The Freedom Fighters.** " Robotnik said it with such awesomeness that I almost made him look like a cool villain.

Meka blasted off without another word and locked onto the life signal locations.

 **Near Robotnik's Base**

Stop Music

Music: Phaeleh - So Far Away

Sonic stopped at where his friends were at. "I couldn't find anything. I even ran across the whole world but found nothing." He explained to his companions.

A feeling of disappointment spread around the group, but a feeling of wonder was shared. Did Sonic really travel the whole world? He was fast and all, but was he that fast? But anyway, it seems Robotnik was smart in choosing the location of his base. But they wouldn't have to search for the location anyway. If they did live to get there.

"Maybe its underground." Recommended Rouge. "Does he have a Chaos Emerald at least?" she did one of those "thinking" poses.

"I don't remember anything about a Chaos Emerald." Answered Boomer. Rouge took out a device: The Chaos Emerald tracker.

"You're right." Came the voice of that bat. She looked over to Sonic but was surprised to see a gaping hole. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?" everyone's direction was directed to the hedgehog head coming out of the gaping hole. He had a confused face and his mouth was open like an "O". "I'm going underground, I found one of those highways."

"Vood! Ve should vnow vo vhrough vat yighway. Should ve ving reinforcements?" inquired Antoine, walking to the huge hole.

"I think we are okay together, we've got Boomer," Boomer smiled at the mention of his name from Princess Sally, it was rare of that. "Bonnie," The rabbot smirked coolly. "and Sonic." The hedgehog was busy eating a taco from Mexico, he even had time for that (-_- ') He hmm-ed at the mention of his name though. "All right! Let's go!"

"Actually," Sonic's booming voice filled the ears of the victims unlucky enough to hear it. "Sorry, but I think I should scout ahead first for anything bad." Sonic is getting smarter.

The acorn princess nodded, but was sad that she had to wait again. But this wouldn't compare to the amount of waiting she'd have to do when she became queen. "Wait for your father's orders." "Your husband is coming." "The acorns you requested will arrive in blah blah blah." Those things were so annoying to her. She stole a glance at Sonic. His life seemed to have been quite an adventure up to this point.

Stop Music

Music: Easy Day – Beautiful Life (Probably the option with flowers as its thumbnail)

 _F-F-F-F-F-Flashback!_

 _Sally Acorn clicked her pen numerous times. She was waiting. Waiting for an animal. Waiting for a new arrival. Waiting for the person that overpowered Bonnie. Waiting for the person who could run at the speed of sound. Waiting for the person who was making you wait. Waiting for the person that is late. Waiting for the person who could become your boy-._

 _The door clicked shut. In entered a small blue hedgehog. He squinted at the area he was located at for the time being. The floor was practically a carpet. A red carpet that is. Multi-hued gems rested in a perfect sequence at the end of the carpet. There were portraits of people who looked like Sally, but didn't smell like her. They smelt of boredom, dust, and dirt. But Sally had smelt of apple perfume, sometimes, Sonic wondered if she was an animal or a snack. When he saw the girl in statement. She looked beautiful. She had one of those prom dresses but it was turquoise, unlike her usual boot colour. Before she heard him, she had been staring into space, now her courtesy was directed to the hedgehog walking towards her, his shows making a loud clunk when he stepped over a gold octagon that was in sequence with the path. He had a big smile plastered on his face. "About time." The girl said, she sat up from her lying down pose, then stood up to shake hands with Sonic. But when he came in front of her, he looked of confusion and gave it to Acorn. "What? Don't you know how to shake hands?" Sally asked as if she was surprised that even a hedgehog didn't know._

" _Oh," Sonic realized, he shook hands with the girl, a smile back on his face. "You look…" Sonic searched for the word, "Beautiful?"._

 _Sally's face was taken with a bright shade of red. She was wearing a polar-white lace fall dress and high-heel sandals that suited her well. She rotated her face to hide the deepening blush and motioned Sonic to sit at a chair. The hedgehog looked at his options: a king's throne with fluffy pillows and gems cascading the arms, a queen's throne made of pieces of diamond and rubies, or a black lounge chair. Sonic seemed to be more familiar with the lounge chair so he took it. "Aaaah~" he relaxed and soaked himself inside the chair's comfort. Then he thought about the advice Antoine and Bonnie had given to him._

" _Compviment ver!" "Make a good impression!" "Von't eat like ve hog!" "Be polite, make good conversation!" "And most important of all!" "VAVE TABLE MANNERS!" The words were like bubble gum, you want the flavour to last longer but eventually you must spit it out._

 _After recovering from her recent embarrassment, Sally sat at her chair and stared at Sonic, thinking about what to say and what effects it might have._

" _Where do you come from?" Sonic began his globes when he heard "where" then blinked when she said "come from". He stared at the chandelier swinging perfectly in the ceiling. He didn't know. He didn't know where he came from. He didn't know why he was here, on this planet._

" _I don't know. I live in the jungle though." He explained, still staring at the chandelier as his orbs seemed to have seen the candlelight swinging slower. Must be a trick of the eye._

 _Sally sighed, she had expected this. He had no tongue beforehand, so he couldn't have come from a city, they would've cured that with their technology. His clothes he wore weren't of those a village person would wear. It wasn't hand-stitched she could tell. He could've come from the jungle. That was what she could only follow with. "Well, who made those clothes?" she asked, trying to get a lead on the first hedgehog she had seen – in the flesh._

 _Sonic twirled his quills, his eyes now focused on Sally's. He brought his smile back on his face as he remembered things he participated in, "Uncle Chuck." He smiled._

" _Chuck? Do you mean Charles?" she started, a bit unexpectedly. Sonic filched, then took back his questioning look._

" _You know him?" Sonic surprised. He thought he was the only person – aside from Chuck – that knew the old hedgehog._

" _CHARLES IS MY INSPIRATION!" a booming voice came from the now swinging door. Rotor the walrus took an expression of hope. He ran right up to Sonic's face, "DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?"_

 _Sonic panicked for a second, then relaxed, "No, last time I saw him was when I was…" Sonic used his fingers staring from the number 12. "3 or something. Then I was left in that jungle.". He blinked._

" _Damn…" Boomer disappointed. "Well, tell me what you know about- "_

" _Not now Boomer. I need to find out more about Sonic. You can ask him questions later." Interrupted Sally, "Besides, he might know where he_ _ **went**_ _." She winked. Boomer smiled, and hopped away like a child playing hopscotch._

" _What do you know about Charles, Sonic?" She asked._

" _Uncle Chuck's like a father to me. He told me how to survive. He taught me how to fight. He made sure that I didn't die; something about keeping a promise. He fed me as much as I wanted. You should've met him! He's so cool!" Sonic explained, memories flooding his mind and captivating it in a tight hug of love._

" _When was the last time you saw him?" Sally asked, her mood a bit lifted when she saw Sonic's happy face._

" _Mmh…" Sonic thought aloud. Even though there were memories of happy times, there was never a memory on the bad times. He searched to find them, even though he would regret it. But once he found it, he talked, "Last time I saw him, he looked as if he was about to die. He said to me: "Sonic… I will make s-sure, you will never," He put this ring on me "Turn back into that beast." Then, I saw black. I woke up in the jungle." Nothing came to his eyes. "Or that's how I think it went…"_

" _Why don't you have the ring now?" Sally asked._

" _Because it felt uncomfortable, it feels like I have something hidden in me so I took it out." The hedgehog explained._

 _Sally thought over his words as she allowed him to leave. "Turn back into that beast…" What was this beast? Did Sonic have a secret side he didn't even know himself? She felt as if she had known Sonic, but was planets away from his situation now. Just who was this hedgehog?_

Goodbye Flashback!

Stop Music

Music: Birdy People help the people - karaoke

Sonic returned saying that the way was clear. Everyone followed Sonic down the hole, they went down a long step case Sonic had time to make. They reached the underground highway and saw a deep hole that the blue boy probably made to get to their destination. But what blocked it was what surprised them the most. There was a single, small robot, its colour scheme of red. It had a rectangular head with big amber circles, a small neck, a perfect square for its chest, some metallic coloured arms, simple red hands that looked like gloves; and humble metallic legs with red feet. It looked up at the creatures that were staring at it. " _Buzz…_ You cannot enter." The automatic buzzed. Then it looked at the blue thing in front of him, " _Buzz…_ but he can."

The statement surprised all of them. Sonic pointed at himself, "Me?"

The robot waited a moment then said, " _Buzz…_ I believe you are Sonic The Hedgehog, right?" His eyes were now filled with words and codes that he was made of. Trying to find if he was right to do this.

"Yeah! I'm getting popular faster than I thought." Sonic said with smug, he rubbed underneath his nose with his index finger whilst doing so.

" _Bizz…_ You have permission to go inside the base. But your accomplices will wait here." Stood the Robot.

"See ya!" answered Sonic, walking into the hole, then running off into the distance.

" _Bizz…_ Now…" The hole in the wall suddenly closed. " _Bizz…_ Sorry, this entry is closed."

Stop Music

Music: Ultimate Secrets - Naruto OST 3

The Freedom Fighters gasped. Bonnie got into her battle stance, "Hey? What are you doing?" she blurted. The midget stole a glance at the rabbot, then looked at its hands, seemingly admiring them.

" _Buzz…_ I am just doing what I was ordered to do what I was made to do." The robot's eyes shined bright red. " _Bizz…_ I recommend that you should not try to force your way through."

"Hmm. I'm the type that doesn't listen to instructions first time though." Bonnie stated. Then she ran up to the small bot. "Hya!" She brought her robotized leg to land impact on the midget's face.

Fap. The robot's hand managed to grab Bonnie's leg which was inches away from the midget's face. " _Buzz…_ That "kick" was predictable. I knew you would try something as soon as I saw you in front of me. It's no use, you should stand down while you still can." The robot suggested. But Bonnie wasn't one for listening, she began giving the bot a barrage of punches meant for his face. All they met was air, though. Suddenly, the robot was behind the rabbit, its hands behind its back.

"Vehind vou, Buns!" shouted the French voice. The bunny turned around to see the flickering red eyes, waiting for something. She trembled and jumped three feet away.

" _Buzzzz…_ I thought you might do that. Do you give up know, knowing your odds of winning are five t- "The robot was caught off from the swift kick with similar feeling as she knocked his red body to the ground.

"How's that?" asked the smug-looking rabbit-robot. The red-bot stood up quickly, unharmed. "What?" The rabbit trembled, "How are you…"

" _Bizz…_ Your efforts are futile. You constantly aim at me with your titanium leg which has less speed than that of your normal leg. Give it a try." Challenged the rectangle-head. She scoffed, then her furry leg contacted the robot's hand. " _Buzz…_ That was faster as you saw. I think I should show you my power too."

The robot disappeared and reappeared in front of Bonnie, then launched his punch.

 **Stop Music**

 **Music:** **I'll Do It Right - Naruto OST 3**

 **Music: Elevator 1 hour**

 **Boomer: Well, since Sneakybutterman is not here and Sonic is off to Robotnik's… I have to do it! Welcome to 'Reviews with DragonZoul!"**

 **DragonZoul: Hello.**

 **Guest** **chapter 6 . Feb 14**

 **great chapter quick question is chaos going to be like shenron and summon by the chaos emeralds instead of the master emerald shattering into pieces**

 **DragonZoul: Umm… I haven't thought to that part yet…**

 **Boomer: It'll be-**

 **DragonZoul: Don't tell them! It's a surprise that may lead to an arc.**

 **Guest** **chapter 6 . Feb 14**

 **great chapter is sonic going to turn into a werehog when he see's a full moon like goku**

 **DragonZoul: I like you asking questions but please think before you ask whether it will be a spoiler or not, I don't want people to know how the story goes when we have just started. Yes, Sonic will turn into a Werehog.**

 **Boomer: And That Is the End of 'Reviews with DragonZoul!"**

Stop Music

Music: I'll Do It Right - Naruto OST 3

 **Robotnik's Base, Sewer Entrance**

Music: Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!

Sonic's spiky head stuck out of a toilet. It was a good thing that it wasn't used at all by the madman a few metres from him. Sonic emerged out of the cold waters and jumped off the toilet seat to the floor. He looked back to see the toilet, which was king size, good for Robotnik. He started walking his way through the complex, searching for his target.

He walked through the automatic doors leading through the many parts of this complex. He saw a small, yellow robot staring at him with curious, cerulean eyes. They stood still, not saying a word, not doing a thing either. It was as if time stopped, just for them. The yellow robot had a large square head and a thin body with daggers for hands and blades for feet. The being was near a red button that had "emergency" engraved into it in black pen. The robot had transmitters for ears and had bark markings running down as scars on his face. Then, time came back.

The robot jumped up and swiped at Sonic's body. The blue blur jumped up so quickly and perfectly, his feet rested on the daggers that might've killed him. He pointed his index finger at the bot that had widened eyes, "You're too slow!" he laughed. The robot thought about how fast he was for a few seconds.

"I can go over 50 miles per hour. What is your score?" asked a deep, robotic voice.

"Over 250." Sonic smirked. Sonic's shoe met immediately with the robot's head. The head fell onto the cold floor. Clink. "Kids can't use knifes, there's health and safety reasons for that." He taunted to the now dead machine.

He jumped off the dagger and walked to find more enemies of value that could at least give the hedgehog a good fight.

Stop Music

 **Dark Wasteland**

Music: Naruto Music: Loneliness

Meka flew through the cool air, scouting for his desired targets. One energy reading was in the base. Meka considered going back to protect the doctor, but had decided against it. Wait, did he just decide something? All on his own? Robots were _not_ supposed to make their own decisions. The creator **controlled** them, it was near impossible to give a mind to a machine. The creator had made them for a **purpose** they were to only do that said purpose, not something else except the creator wanted that. The bot's metallic paws clutched into hand-bleeding fists, Charles must've done something that could enable his coding to make its own decisions. Should I get some KFC for my master even though he never asked? _Two_ main answers enabled the computer to think for itself based on the situation, or just to do something nice. The robot shook its head, doubting he could make decisions, but he still didn't go to the base but headed towards a new one that just popped out of nowhere, a big one too. It might be a threat to even the robot. The rabbot-rip-off blasted off into the distance.

Stop Music

 **Bunnie vs?**

Music: Naruto- Avenger(Extended)

Bunnie's face transformed at the contact of the robot's hard punch. She was pushed away to a few metres away from the strong thing. Her face crashed onto the floor. " _Buzz…_ I said you shouldn't have tried to fight me. You have now passed the point of no return; therefore, I will now proceed to gift you a quick death." In the middle of his hand, a small opening appeared and a ball of orange light illuminated, now being aimed at Bunnie.

"No…" she saw the light that was constantly gathering life force energy from the ground. Her eyes widened, her body trembled, her ears flopped, her death was decided, here. None of her goals had been accomplished, she hadn't even had a proper date with Antoine yet. _So, This Is How It Ends._ Not even a goodbye to her trembling friends.

"Vet zeway from her!" Came the angry kick by a French boy onto the robot's head. **The head came off easily**. The energy ball flickered off and the body of the robot fell to the ground. "Vait vhat?"

"Huh?" Bunnie stopped trembling and thinking of death, but thought on how ridiculous the robot's death was. She got up and regardless of the previous event, she embraced Antoine. Her cheeks turned a deep shape of red and like-wise for Antoine.

The robot was gone, now they could follow the hedgehog that had left them.

" _BiBi…_ I think you forgot something." Came the nightmare, the robot's body was back on its feet and had picked up its head like death would hold a skull to show-off his latest kill. " _Bleep Blop…_ Ah, I forgot to tell you my name, haven't I?" The animals shared looks of fear and absolute horror that a writer could have made a 100-page book of the looks of their faces. " _BEEP…_ My name is OP-9. But I go by the name of _Core_. There is a meaning to my names. OP is more noticed as the shortened term for _overpowered_ , that is what I am. I am the 9th model in the OP series, but I am 3rd to last as of the strongest of the series. _You guys wouldn't stand a chance against Number one._ But in most cases I can be considered the _2_ _nd_ most powerful as I have a mind of my own. I am a failure. Robotnik had intentions for me to become one of his _destroyers_ , but he had failed in the programming of my brain. This leads onto what I name myself; _Core_. I name myself this because I was the start of the many robots that would have minds of their own, only two of the OP series has a mind of their own; me, and OP-0, the newest addition to the series that goes by the name Meka. Consider yourselves lucky that he didn't decide to come here. He was to complete the task at hand, destroy the Freedom Fighters. But has gone to meet an energy to the east. You guys will have- "

"Shut up!" punched Boomer, catching the OP-9 off guard and land in the mountains colouring the background, after going through some abandoned houses of course. "You talk too much, its tiring to hear your annoying voice screech." The walrus stated whilst getting his suit into a battle stance.

Bunnie let go of Antoine and stood by Boomer, however she did not prepare a stance, "So you wanna team up?" she asked, stealing a glance at him.

"Sure. With our combined forces, we can- "

"LEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JENNNNNNNNNNNNNNKIINNNSSSSSSSSSSS!" came the shout from about a mile away, then by the end of the sentence was in front of Rotor. The bot punched the animal with a mighty fist but it was caught as soon as it launched. "W-What?" The other hand of the suit punched OP to the ground.

Stop Music

Music: xKore – Bleep Bloop

The machine stood back up, eyes flickering from orange to red, to red to light violet. The metallic being raged its punches towards the walrus in the suit, who found it hard to block all the punches. Sweat ran down his tusks as he focused at bringing the OP down. Suddenly, Core prepared an energy ball and planted it into the suit's chest, leaving a huge hole and the wires used to make it underneath and severely damaged. " _Fizz…_ How's that?" The robot said, screeching his voice at points to annoy and anger the warrior spirit lying beneath the flabby skin of the walrus. If this robot could smile, he would have had such a smug smile that it rivalled Smuggest Pepe.

Bonnie kicked the now red-eyed robot but was met with air and a drop-kick from her enemy; met with similar results though as she blocked the incoming fists of the bot which sliced the air as if it was paper. She groaned as the hits proved to pain her arms, she managed to land the first hit on Core but at the same time he mimicked her, getting her in the face. Now, humans and animals feel pain, just pinch yourself and you'll feel that familiar tingle, but robots don't feel pain, even if they have a mind of their own. The pain on impact on Bonnie's face plus the hard metal material of the fist can be represented as this: "OW!" the rabbit screamed, recoiling from the attack. The robot staying in place, a mark on beside his eye.

" _Bloop…_ Did you know machines suffer no pain?" Core teased, he was going to enjoy this.

"I'm not dumb, of course they don't because they are too stupid to suffer it, that's what God gave you." The woman battled.

"At least I don't know what a period fells like." The robot finished.

…

Silence…

"Let's just go back to fighting, ok?" stated the rabbot.

"Agreed." The robot launched a missile from its chest. The missile chased the flying Bunnie. "You can't run away from this!" shouted the bot. The rabbit glided this way and that but the missile mimicked her moves. She looked behind her to see the machine slowly catching up with her, she turned to face it, her hand transforming into a cannon.

"Take _this_!" she shouted whilst releasing an energy beam like that of when she fought Sonic, this time, a bit bigger in size though. The beam went through the rocket, shattering it into ashes, making its course to the very ground OP-9 laid on. It landed on its face and sent a wave of blinding light.

Every animal covered their eyes from the light. After, the light storm, the animals saw a large gathering of dust grounds. "W-We did it!"" shouted Sally. Everyone but a certain bat cheered

"No, we didn't, he's still there." Rouge discouraged, just as Bunnie sat down in exhaustion, her mouth, swallowing for air.

A shaded figure could be seen from the smoke. "W-What?" cried Sally, "No way!" she trembled as the figure walked out of the smoke and into full view.

Core had a broken arm, wires crawling to the ground from it, a black, cracked eye showed the effects of the blast and a hole in its chest showed. " _Bleep… Bloop… Bleep!_ You guys are going to **die**."

Core suddenly appeared in front of them, glowing brightly. "You guys were better than I thought, oh well, you won't survive this!" He glowed brighter and brighter, then a feminine robotic voice began the countdown.

" **COMMENC SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE** " Core glowed more brightly at the seconds passing by.

"D-Damn it!" Boomer raged, her normally calm and pleasant demeanour slowly changed and his face contorted in an all-consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent-up emotions into the darkness. He couldn't do anything, the earlier attack from the suicide-bomber in front of him had caused.

Bunnie was in the same position. She clenched her jaw as she failed to get up numerous times. Her body refused to listen to her. She was supposed to save everybody, but had failed. They were going to die. This is it. No way in heaven that they would get lucky by kicking this guy's head again. He still could self-destruct without his head and he would be able to escape. Her eyes watered.

Antoine felt from the morning that he was going to die. He didn't know how until this very moment. He had pictured his death to have died in battle, to have died naturally, or to die with Bunnie. He stole a glance at her watering eyes. If only he could make those eyes happy again. If only. He was going to die here by a suicide-bomber. To be fair, he died in battle but wasn't fighting and died with Bunnie. He showed a sign of a smile. If you considered his soul, you would find no fear but slight happiness.

Sally shook like a rattlesnake. She was doomed. Perfectly doomed. No one could save her. No one could even comfort her. She wouldn't see her dad or mother again. She wouldn't see her friends again. Sadness flooded her mind and- oh boy, here comes the waterworks. The tears burst out like a dam and filled her face.

Rouge kept thoughts of hope in her mind, waiting for some miracle to happen. Such as Sonic coming back, or the robot decided to act nice were all impossible. Sonic was too far away to even feel their screams. But she kept on believing she wouldn't die like this. She hadn't even gotten herself a boyfriend! She hadn't even collected all the Chaos Emeralds!

Speaking of Chaos Emeralds, a warm glow engulfed them, minute vines spewed out of them and latched onto Rouge. When she thought of her friends, they latched onto them as well. They started growing warmer as Core glowed brighter.

" **SELF-DESTRUCT IS READY. GOODBYE, OP-9 NUMBER 2365.** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screams ran through the valley like a jet plane as an explosion could be heard and seen from seven miles away.

 **Robotnik's Base**

Stop Music

Music: Naruto OST 2 – Daylight of Konoha

Charles sat, thinking of what to do. Meka had gone off mission, that was good. But Meka had knew that Charles had somehow made her to, when she comes back, she would kill him. But Charles had stayed instead of running away, waiting for a certain hedgehog of blood similarity.

While he waited for his nephew, Charles glanced at his bed. It was quite a comfortable bed, unusual for Robotnik to give him, but at night, it would trap you like a bird in a cage in its claws and never let go until morning. But the hedgehog knew how to disable the claws. An on-off switch. He waltzed to his bed mattress and lifted it up. What was underneath being typical of Charles.

Dirty magazines infested the secret quarters. Many of which featured naked women whose busts where unimaginably big. Blood crept down the nose of the old hedgehog as he had a pervy smile whilst opening a page on the new monthly issue. "Hehe…" he smiled as he imagined himself in a polyamory with all those ladies. Just the thought made his nosebleed larger. He would be _very_ entertained, for now.

Robotnik was looking through the channels on his TV when he received a message. He looked at his _RoboPhone_ to check what it was. Apparently, he has his own phone brand. He saw one of his security robots, calling and saying its urgent.

 _Security1: URGENT! URGENT! PLEASE ANSWER THE CALL THAT WILL COME IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS._

The call came… and Robotnik ignored it. The show he was watching was _Hollyoaks_ anyway, there was no way he was going to miss that. He liked the murder, the drama, the romance and the-. Robotnik thought of what kind of relationship he was in, he then remembered he was lonely… **R.I.P ROBOTNIK**

Well, he also had the TV. Or maybe he could build himself a robot, that's a lady. "Great idea myself." he smiled. "I should get to work on it but~ let me just finish this episode." This episode was an omnibus, sort of like a marathon. Boy, he was going to have a _great_ time.

Sonic, however, was busy dealing with an army of drones that had sharp claws, wanting to spread blood. They never managed to score a hit though, they were dead within a breath's reach. Sonic was extremely bored, none of Robotnik's robots seemed to satisfy him. He looked door after door for a useful opponent but found only junk. He sighed knowing his friends would probably want him to get Robotnik first before finding someone to fight.

He heard some light laughing coming from the other side of the complex, he sniffed the scent out, but it was hard to do with the smell of oil filling his nose. He ran to the direction his ears had picked up and ran to it. It could be Robotnik laughing because something was funny! Sonic liked funny stuff, he smiled, he hoped to find out what he was laughing at.

 **Dry Plains**

Stop Music

Music: xKore – Renegade (Renegade for life)

Meka landed on the ground gracefully and looked for any signs of the lifeform discovered on her radar.

A shadowed figure sped past like the speed sound and Meka barely saw it. She recorded the movement and replayed in 0.10 speed. She saw a black blur but could see two blobs of white plastered on where the head would most likely be. Unless it was a monster of course.

Meka felt a presence creeping up behind her. She switched round but saw the infinite spreading of land in front of her. She felt it again and turned. All she was the spreading of land again. What was going on?

"Come out." She challenged, preparing her mechanisms for battle.

Asked figure swaggered from a tall rock and came into the moonlight.

"Hello there my friend." The figure sported blank eyes that stared into nothing but nothing. Said figure wore an onyx aura that covered the rest of his features like a winter coat. The only other thing visible was adult-sized gloves that waved to the robot scanning it.

" **NO DATA FOUND.** " The voice in Meka's head stated. She only knew that the figure's energy signal would promote even Robotnik's most trusted robots to fall on their knees if they saw the thing it belonged to. No wonder why there was no data on it, maybe the machine was dead before it could even download a bit.

Meka felt her robotic-stomach churn, begging her to run away before she hurt herself. But her brain told her that it was futile to run, saying it was better to take a chance at fighter this person and possibly winning.

"Ah… I remember you… you were that one failure made of Robot-what's-its but was killed by… me!" laughed the figure in a very deep, masculine voice. Meka knew he was a he and calculated weak points in a male animal.

"But… I'll give you a chance to prove yourself of worth to me." He challenged. Meka threw the first punch and, wouldn't you know it, she hit him. She took the first back, smirking, the barraged with the second one with a sparkling of firsts. The figure during this time was checking his glove, looking to see if any dirt had dared sneaked its way on there. After having enough of the robot in front of him, he back-handed, bitch-slapped Meka, who flew into a distant mountain, Mt. Everest was it? Anyhow, she created a large crater, showing the results of such a slap. The dark figure started flying to the copycat robot stuck.

Meka felt scared for once in her life. Fear wasn't what she imagined. It was what she was told. She couldn't move a single wire in her body. She ordered the computer to do a quick scan which came up with ' **50% OF SYSTEMS DOWN. INITATING REBOOT SEQUENCE.** ' "No! Not right now!" she screamed, but her efforts where futile, her sense of feeling shut down and all she could do was watch the slapper float towards her, staring at her with those blank eyes that stared into her soul – if she had one.

"Well, well, well. You got yourself in a tight pickle there, haven't you?" teased the dark man, pointing at her, "It would've been good to toy with you but I'm on a tight schedule, you see. So… I guess this is goodbye. But before you go, just give a message to Robotnik, stating the new robot model idea, um… MECHA SONIC. You were a failure really."

Meka's reboot sequence finished and she wanted to kick the ass of the- "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" her shrill echoed through the snowy landscape as she looked at her blasted off arms. Smoke flaring from the dark man's finger.

"Nice try, I could see you were ready to get back at me again. Now just send the message or I'll make you feel true pain. Wait aren't you supposed to be robot? Don't answer that." Said the figure, watching her movements.

Meka decided she had nothing to lose, except her life which would be cut short by a person who said they wanted to toy with her. She sent the message to Robotnik.

"Good girl. Now, goodbye." The finger blasted a white beam and reduced the robot into ashes. "Now, to find me." He blasted off, heading for the direction of Robotnik's base.

 **Robotnik's Base**

Stop Music

Music: Without You - Oh Wonder - Piano Cover

Sonic arrived at the corridor where he had heard some weird life emitting from. Senses of familiarity poked at him, saying words he couldn't hear, but he knew one thing; they wanted him to open the door.

The door creaked at the boy's push. He crept towards the figure that wore blue headphones, what a coincidence that he was blue as well. Sonic felt a nagging feeling that told him that he knew this person, how could he forget them? He tapped the man's shoulder and the face that turned to meet him set his memories to life.

Robotnik, now, was busy reading the texts from Meka, one saying _METAL SONIC,_ the other saying _CONNECTION TO MEKA HAS BEEN LOST_. It was an indication Meka had been killed, just minutes after it came to life. The man furrowed his brows and created flabs around his eyelids. He thought of what thing could have killed the robot.

 _Ping!_ The sound of another message was plastered on his phone: _CONNECTION TO OP-9 HAS BEEN TERMINATIED._ That was the code for that the robot had self-destructed. Robotnik smiled at the thought of the Freedom Fighters being reduced to ashes. He sat back in his chair and watched _Dragon Ball Super_ , the latest episode for now. Too bad that on Sunday there was going to be a woman's marathon which would disable him watching the next episode. He groaned at Toei Animation, who would watch some women running over a universal tournament? No one? Exactly. "Hey, the costume guy is _so~_ fat!" he laughed as the said person danced a bit. Little did he know that he himself was fatter.

Sonic's mouth was left wide open as he and Charles stared at each other for a few moments. Charles took off his headphones and embraced the frozen hedgehog in front of him. "It's good to see you Sonic…" he started.

After years of being separated, the two were reunited. Sonic felt like he should care, but he was stuck on a nagging feeling telling him that something was coming, and it wouldn't be a pushover a pushover either.

"How long has it been?" Charles hugged Sonic tighter. "I shouldn't've left you like that in the jungle."

"Uncle Chuck I was fine." Sonic smiled as he let his eyes close. He decided he would enjoy the moment for the last few seconds it would last.

5.

4\. "Sonic, how are you?"

3\. "I'm fine uncle."

2\. "About that uncle thing…"

1\. Sonic pushed Charles over.

0.

Stop Music

Music: xKore - UMAD?

 _Boom!_ The celling fell on where Charles previously was. A figure stood on top of the pieces of stone. The dark aura he emitted snaked its way to Sonic's body, wanting to eat. "My, me. You already knew I was coming correct?"

He got no response.

"Oh yes, you can't speak- "

"I thought it was rhetorical-sticks." Sonic blanked, getting a stance ready for his upcoming battle.

"I guess the data I received was wrong. Looks like you have a small amount of Chaos energy on that tongue of yours. I think that's why my aura is so allured to you." He shrugged, said aura staring to get smaller. "Now, how about we fight somewhere else."  
"Sure."  
"…"

"…"

"DIBS ON OUTSIDE- "

"DIBS ON THE GRAVITY ROOM."

"Wait, there's a gravity room?" questioned Sonic, maybe he should've checked more. It sounded interesting, a good place to train he thought.

"Yes, but I think it's not a gravity room yet. From where I come from, it is."

"Let's go then" Sonic waited for the figure to lead the way.

" **Keep up.** " The figure sped off, Sonic following like a crazed lion wanting the meat of a fast zebra."

 **Training Room (Gravity Room)**

The room was a perfect circle with clean marble walls that had the power to fix themselves. In the middle sat a control panel, the right code and you could shut down the whole Internet.

"This is where we fight." Stated the dark figure. He walked around, touching the walls, wanting to feel a sense of familiarity from them but only felt nothing.

"I like how big this room is, any ideas how to get that big square out of the way?" asked the small hedgehog

It took the dark man moments to figure out what this boy was saying. Once he realized, he pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The words: _DENIED_ were shown on the keyboard screen. He saw a button to his left that symbolized the control panel going up, he pressed it. The panel shot up and all that was seen to get it back down was to press another button, the control panel going down.

"Now let's fight." Smirked the dark figure.

"Show who you are." Asked the hedgehog.

"What?"

"I said show me who you are, it's not fair that you get to see me but I don't get to see you." Stated the hedgehog putting his normal stance back into place.

"OK."

Stop Music

Music: Heavy Violence - Naruto OST 3

The dark aura burned out and revealed the figure's identity. It stood taller than Sonic but looked almost exactly like the hedgehog, except older. His quills where very slightly upturned and the most part of his skin was black. His emerald eyes lacked emotion as he stared the boy in front of him. A slight dark aura could be seen around the copy. He wore a brown, ripped scarf around his neck. Hordes of bandages floating from his feet and hands. He smirked, "Name's Sonic, Dark Sonic if that's what you want to call me."

He pointed at the hedgehog, "You're not going to die. You're going to die _**hard**_."

Outro: Love Story - Melody Miyuki Ishikawa (00:00 – 01:00) (Are you kidding me? Why should I put a fun song when we have some fight going on?)

This took _so_ long to do! I hope you enjoyed it guys! I think after this arc, I'm going to create a poll, it'll be about how you guys can choose one of my Naruto ideas and I'll post it right here on _Fanfiction!_ I'll see you guys next chapter! Also, guys, what do you think of the fight scenes of the story so far? Are they good? Constructive criticism is welcome, always.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Why, hello.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics. I also don't own the songs used and any brands stated.

Threat

Opening: ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes (00:00 – 2:00)

Sonic watched his opponent as he took a fighting stance. The opposition, however, just looked at him with bored, unfeeling eyes. "You make the first move." Dark Sonic said.

"Heh." Sonic disappeared and reappeared in front of Dark's face, his leg smashed onto the now placed hand blocking the boy's kick.

The dark look-a-like looked at Sonic with eyes that sent a chilling down his spine. "Go again."

Sonic obeyed and went with another kick, straight to the head with no obstacle. It didn't even flinch the enemy, though. Sonic wore his first look of surprise, who was this guy? He didn't even move at his kick. Maybe this guy was stronger than he thought? Sonic smiled at that thought; at last, someone who might be stronger or equal to him. Sonic consecutively punched the person who kept blocking them, none even made it past the invisible barrier that would success him in getting closer to Dark's face. Fap fap fap fap fap fap. The sounds were like a song, its name: Mr. Fap.

Dark suddenly griped Sonic's hand and threw the boy away from him. Crash! The wall collapsed upon the touch of Sonic's back. The dark-man turned to face the rising boy getting ready for another round. "Try more. Maybe you'll land a scratch on me." Dark Sonic smirked, but his eyes showed otherwise.

Sonic frowned, then launched himself at Dark, kicking and punching in impossibly fast speeds. The enemy dodged and dodged, causally. He had expected more from Sonic, but had gotten less. "How weak _are_ you?" Dark slapped Sonic to the side.

Rocks cascaded down Sonic's face, showing the true workings used for the marble wall itself. A trickle of blood slithered down his mouth. "Heh." The young hedgehog said, "At last, someone who's stronger than me…" Sonic rose and cracked his fists, "I'll show you my _full power_."

Sonic disappeared and reappeared in front of Dark, "HA!" Sonic fought against the enemy's fists. They clashed and flashed, one with excitement, one with a lack of patience.

"Now we have a fight." Dark's eyes showed a small hint of happiness, but it only lasted for a nanosecond. They brawled, fists exchanging with fists clashing with either fists or arms, it seemed as if they were equal and there wasn't an end in sight.

"HAAA!" Sonic's gloved hand showed a slight teal aura as it landed into Dark's stomach.

"POOF!" Dark landed into the wall where Sonic had resided before, less rocks crumbled though, as the look-a-like stood, then he raised his hand. "Surprise." A small beam of light scratched against Sonic's face and exploded the wall behind him. The hedgehog's eyes widened with both surprise and fear. Whatwas that? Sonic frowned, he wasn't going to give up though. He rammed his head into Dark's stomach and dragged him into the many walls and bricks that made the chamber itself. Blood spewed from Dark Sonic's mouth, his eye's surprised and angry. The man smashed his hands onto the blue blur's head, dust exploding on impact. Dark, however, still flew into workings of the whole complex, then landed into a tree, more blood spewing out of his mouth. The oak almost split at the impact. The dark-man fell onto the ground and coughed up more blood. "W-What power is this? Wasn't I weaker before?" He saw his opponent walking towards him. Dark smirked, "Heh, you're better than I thought. I'll get to show you _**real**_ power."

Dark Sonic was suddenly in front of Sonic and had his fist plunged into Sonic's stomach, his mouth hanging open. Dark's other fist performed an uppercut to the hedgehog's chin. As soon as Sonic was in the air, Dark's original black aura spiked and gripped onto Sonic, launching the dark-man into a combo with Sonic, the bruises magically appeared onto Sonic's chest, face, and arms. Sonic's full power would never be enough to defeat such a foe. Bruises turned into cuts, cuts turned into tears, out came of the tears were blood. With each punch, Sonic screamed and coughed blood.

Then, ultimate pain fell. Dark gripped the blue blur's temple and smashed it into his knee. Once. Twice. Three times. Quadrable. The pain was so agonizing, it was slow too. "Argh!" screams of the word ringed through the night, such an unpleasant sound too. After an acceptable amount of head-bashing, Dark launched Sonic piledrived Sonic into the dirty floors. Dark floated in the air, crossing his arms.

" _Weak…_ " the words rang in Sonic's mind as soon the words came out of his enemy's mouth. The words polluted his brain-frame. " _Weak." "Weak." "Weak."_ The words ran around his mind like a rollercoaster. The rocks residing by his face scratched it, wanting to get blood outside and spread bacteria into the openings. Sonic rose once again, failing to give up.

"I'm…" Sonic turned his black eyes to the building dark aura rating him, the man almost being taken control of but having enough free will so stop himself from becoming a heartless killer that wouldn't mind going at full power to go and cause a genocide of Mobians. "Not…" Sonic's fists clutched into balls, drawing crimson down his hands. His mouth dropped blood as he coughed wildly; spit becoming darker and redder, becoming warmer and harder, "Going to…" he frowned, eyes showing sparks hoping to ignite to a flame. Lightning danced around the boy's body, his quills going up and down, eyes flickering to blank and black. The boulders splitting and uprising around him, the aura flaring and turning into a huge white. The young hedgehog gritted his teeth and shook, power rose and rose, breaking the smaller pebbles into dust. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed his lungs out as the power spiked around him, trying to take control over his body, becoming like a lightbulb; shiny and beautiful. "GIVE UP- "

Dark Sonic's fist dug into Sonic's guts. Blood exploded out of his mouth, then, the hedgehog fell. His eyes completely blank; body unmoving, heart unmoving. "Yeah… No, I'm bored." Dark crossed his arms and started floating to get away from the scene. "I'm disappointed in you, you might have been better if you had trained." He was about to turn when he had an idea, he floated back down Sonic, picked up his body by the neck; gathered his gloomy aura into his hand; then punched his look-a-like in the stomach.

"ARGGH!" Sonic screamed as his consciousness came back to him, he looked at the predator's eyes, emotionless and ready to kill. Then, a new power overwhelmed him, pain subsiding and manifesting into something else, death. A sudden black aura exploded around him, managing to even blow Dark away.

"W-What power is this?" The black hedgehog felt a new emotion into his blood and forever-lasting into his memories; fear. The blue hedgehog screamed as the aura tried to take control of- no – kill him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic turned black, then blue, then black, then blue again. The colour pattern never changing until Sonic settled on a single goal; **kill**. Sonic turned into an imperfect copy of Dark Sonic's completely dark appearance, Sonic's eyes were blank, quills upturned, he consisted of the same dark aura but he retained his original colour, well it was a bit darker but still, it was an imperfect version of Dark Sonic. Sonic glared at Dark, well tried too; " **Let me welcome you to** _ **hell**_ **.** " Dark shook in fear.

 **Music: Elevator Music (you know the one and only)**

 **DragonZoul: Wait, where is everyone? Guess it's just me and… Amy?!**

 **Amy: Hi guys!**

 **DragonZoul: Wait, aren't you supposed to come** _ **way later**_ **into the plot?**

 **Amy: Well, I'm making my debut and… (gets out her hammer) I think you should rethink about where I'll come into the plot.**

 **DragonZoul: (panics) W-W-Well, maybe not w-w-way later?**

 **Amy: (menacing look) How about… somewhere along the lines of chapter 13?**

 **DragonZoul: Depends how long the store will be?**

 **Amy: Add SonAmy moments or you will never walk again.**

 **DragonZoul: YES SIR!**

 **Guest** **chapter 7 . Mar 10**

 **great so you have Jaleel White for young sonic can you have Roger Craig Smith voice teen sonic and Jason Griffith or Ryan Drummond for older sonic**

 **DragonZoul: I think Ryan would suit as teen Sonic as it sounds like it should fit there. Although I do favor Roger's voice more, I will open a poll at the end of the first part of the franchise about the voices, whether I should keep Ryan's, or I should swap it with Jason's or Roger's. Your choice.**

 **Amy: Oh~ Sonic's voice… I think Mr. Jason is the best… He sounds so sweet~ and** _ **so**_ **much like Sonic…**

 **DragonZoul: Well my – no, the readers' – word is final! So, don't go crying that Jason wasn't chosen! (Flinches)**

 **Amy: (A bright fire laminates from those thought-to-be-sweet eyes of her's) Readers, you better chose Mr. Jason, or I'll the one commenting along with the Break show.**

 **DragonZoul: Well that's the end of 'Reviews with DragonZoul'. The view number is just a few more numbers away from 500! Thanks guys! Now I don't care about views anymore, thanks to an anime named** _ **Boku No Hero Academia**_ **I never thought anime could help the sociopath I am. You know, I think I** _ **will**_ **make the whole Dragon Ball Franchise, not just the "canon" series, but, the movies as well and the specials! I'll change them in ways even I don't know! Stick with me just a little while longer, and you'll find absolute satisfaction with this** _ **2-year**_ **long adventure!**

 _ **DragonZoul - 2017**_

 **Amy: Shut up.**

 **Stop Music**

 **Random Location**

Bodies laid on the ground, each grasping for sweet gasps of breath. The bodies were the surviving Freedom Fighters. "H-How?" asked Rouge, who sat up and searched for any of her devices.

"W-W-Wait… How are we alive?" asked Sally, looked around, seeing rocks and rocks, it'd be impossible to tell where she was. The walrus next to her had been stripped of his robot suit.

"And where's my suit?" Rotor questioned, his face starting to turn into panic. Where was his robot suit? It wasn't here, it wasn't there; where was it?

"Wait what? I'm sure we were going to die, _why_ are we still alive?" questioned Bonnie breaking a new silence.

Rouge checked her pockets, then checked her bra for something that can explain this thing. She found her chaos emeralds and dragged them out, however, her breast size didn't change a bit, wait what? "I think these chaos emeralds might've helped us…" She checked them for anything suspicious, then found a small aura of angry around them. "Aha!" everyone gathered around her to examine and look at the power of the chaos emeralds.

"OOOOOHHH." Everyone wowed. The auras slowly came alive and became shapes and sizes of things this age wouldn't understand. The energies then came together to create a rundown temple, and if you looked closer, you could see a replica of a green chaos emerald.

"Wait, we don't have the green chaos emerald yet, maybe it's telling us a message?" suggested Rouge. This would be later be discussed as they needed to figure out where they were and where was the original base.

"Vey, maybe ze vahos zemralds vransported us vere?" inquired Antoine, already coming up with theories as to how they got here and why they were still alive.

"Maybe your right," responded Rouge, she examined the emeralds. "It was rumoured that these emeralds hold unlimited power, maybe one of us wished to get away? The emerald must have listened to our want. But why would can emerald do that?" she looked closer inside the emerald, "Maybe it can sense our emotions?"

"Possibly, if we just wanted to go somewhere, it wouldn't have teleported us; but if it was a life or emotional situation, it would have listened to our worries." Explained Bunnie, scratching an imaginary beard.

"But where is Sonic?" asked Sally, already looking for him if he was near or most likely far away. The question popped into everyone's minds.

"I think he's out there, saving us and beating Robotnik for us…" Boomer believed, this at least brought even the tiniest smile on everyone's faces. Yes, he would be facing off Robotnik, just not yet…

"Well, Boomer, do you have anything that can help us find out where we are?" turned Sally.

"If you mean by a Global Positioning System, then yes, I can help us find out where we are." replied Boomer, a questioning look on the faces of Sally, Antoine, and Bunnie. "A GPS."

"Oh…" understood the confused faces.

"Hmm… We aren't _too_ far from the site from where we met OP-9, or Core. But it may not be true as there is a rising energy off in the distance somewhere…" explained the walrus, stroking an invisible beard. He opened the computer named N.I.C.O.L.E. as he said so, a green reading of the ever-updating world map. "It's probably Sonic; he seems to be having trouble with Robotnik but I didn't think his energy readings would be as powerful as this; it's still rising as well!"

Everyone felt an overwhelming sense of concern over the hedgehog. Unbeknown to Rouge, her chaos emeralds glowed a bit brighter, their aura crawling down into the ground and creeping up quickly to the direction of Sonic's fight.

 **Sonic vs Dark**

Sonic's dark aura clouded him and swallowed him, taking control as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Dark.

"W-What?" the black hedgehog was furiously kicked back by the opposition and was grabbed by the wrist before he hit the wall, he felt his ligaments being stretched as he was brought round and round, his ligaments still feeling liked they were being stretched wildly. Then, he was let go. "ARGHHH!" he screamed as his back collided with a mountain, cracking it.

The boy now darting towards him had finally decided on a colour, a navy blue, but its aura being a completely black.

 **Robotnik's Base**

Robotnik sat, pondering about his life. He looked to the left and saw his diary. Something good to read at least.

He picked up his diary and started reading, when he realized what he had just written today wasn't going to get any awards, he started writing something useful

 _ **Robotnik's Diary (2)**_

 _Well, since today was quite interesting… TIME TO WRITE DOWN SOMETHINGS YOU WON'T CARE ABOUT (PERSON WHO IS READING THIS). My robots are made of aluminium, making reckless physical attacks useless, well, unless the punch has a pressure force of over 100, there is no one with that kind of power up to date._

 _The M.E.C.H.A. project had started since last year in hopes of making a robot that was either a) more powerful than Bunnie or b) equal to said rabbit's power. Version 0.1 was a failure, the aluminium used it create it didn't react well to the power chipset we had planned for the robot. It combusted a minute after the power chipset was implemented, we only lost a few robots though. Version 0.2 was also a failure, we tried using less power in the chipset but the results equalled, but this time it took only two minutes._

 _Before I continue, you may ask, why that rabbit? Why not make a robot suit like that fat walrus? Well, I would go back to when_ _ **I**_ _made that rabbit strong._

 _I had captured many Mobians at the time of the raid. I had put them into a machine that can turn living things into mechanical beings that would follow my command by even a flutter of my eyelid. One of the prisoners, Bunnie something-something, was forced in the machine but before the operation was done, the stupid Freedom Fighters busted in and broke Bunnie out of the machine, it was only 50% done! They could've waited a few more minutes! Luckily, she was the only one left that was going to be "changed" today, the others are in my secret dungeons or have become part of my army. But that rabbit came back the next day and destroyed tens of the robots I, Dr Robotnik, had spent minutes working on! I probably should've heightened security measures to prevent this event. She would've been useful to my team, and as a wife as well. Hehehe…_

 _The final version of the robot was 2.3, we would've gotten away with 2.1 but it just lacked something; the original rabbit's design. It felt so incomplete as to have my invention be like that, so we scrapped it and worked on the design but it took another version for it to have the same power. Charles named it Meka, for some reason. I WANTED TO NAME IT! The name would've been; ULTIMATE RABBOT 2.3! That's my best name… though. B-But it's the best out there! R-Right?!_

 _Anyway, about Charles. Heh, he was easy to capture, hard to make him stay that way, though. My robots and I found him lying on the ground, devouring the water by a river, ew. My robots snatched him up and he was kept in Special Forces Capsule 13. But whilst we were driving out of the jungle to the BASE, the damn hedgehog furiously fought his way of SPC-13, the robot almost broke away from the added pressure. If he came it, I don't think I'd like what he would've done. Anyway, I managed to make him submit to my rules, he was the one who created the robot-maker; so, you can't call me a murderer, right? That's C-Charles, right? Anyway, he created Meka as well, basically, he's been the one making my plans come to the harsh reality we know as the world._

 _Meka, by the way, has been destroyed. Her murderer is unknown. Optical Powers Number 9 has been destroyed as well, but by self-destruct. But I'm too busy to care about the facts at this moment in time; for now, I shall wrap this up; I am going to watch Boku no Hero Academia-what's-its. I hope it's good._

Outro: Love Story - Melody Miyuki Ishikawa (00:00 – 01:00)

So, guys… that wraps up another chapter of the great story known as Mobius Zenkai. Talking about the name of the fanfic, do you think I should change it? If so, what are your ideas for the new name? Well, I'll see you guys next time! Preferably on Tuesday, unless I want to make a longer chapter or get my writer's mojo back! Also, do you guys think I should only stick with the intro, outro, and break music and get rid of the other music? Or should I keep the other music, too? Some of you might not like my music tastes, but it might be good to only keep the intro and outro and whatever. Bye reader! Can't wait for _Boku no Hero Academia Season 2, AOT Season 2, One-Punch-Man Season 2, and Dragon Ball Super Episode 82!_ Bye guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hello.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics. I also don't own the songs used and any brands stated.

Opening: ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes (00:00 – 2:00)

Hunger

Fear. Fear, fear. Fear, fear, FEAR. It screamed out its name and engraved itself into Dark's soul and body. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move. He felt shivers tickle his spine and numbing them as soon as they came. For the moment, Dark just watched his opponent for any sudden movements, but said enemy just waddled towards him at a slow pace, staring with those blank eyes.

"W-Who are you?!" once Dark realized he stuttered, he became overly disappointed in himself, he was stronger than the hedgehog, right?

"I am the one whom they call Death." Answered Sonic, or whatever being that seemed to look like him.

Dark stood up, looked at Sonic straight into his blank eyes, and let the power coarse his body, "That's my line, it'll be your last one, though.". The hedgehog's aura spiked and **blaze** d around him, kind of like a candle-stick, only it can be ignited at will and it was of a strong dark. His eyes, however, didn't go blank and all his accessories could still be seen.

"Weren't you completely black when I met you?" questioned Sonic, his vice harsh and cold.

"Heh, that was my show-off, weaker form," the eyes turned back to an emotionless hue, "What you see in front of you now is my true form. You won't stand a minute against it." The man laughed in such a way that children's hopes and dreams would shatter in an instant. "It's spanking time!"

Dark disappeared to Sonic's back and launched a fist, filled with the bubbles of anger, ready to pop out at the soon-to-be-contacted the opposition's head, but to be caught and rested until the time of calling.

"Why, _hello_." Sonic turned his head like an owl and smirked. Battle commenced.

Dark unleashed another fist, but it was caught again by the smirking hedgehog who kneed the older one in the stomach, drawing out a droplet of sweet crimson from the said one's mouth. "T-This power… I show you w-w-what true power is!"

Dark smashed his forehead with his younger counterpart and sent him flying to the nearest available tree. All he had to do was text TREE to 2043 and there we are, we have a small hedgehog, buried in said tree. With an outburst of power from its inhabitant, the oak exploded into shards that would guarantee any papercut. Good thing it wasn't permanent. "Nice~…" teased the small hedgehog, now dusting his ripped gi. "Now my gi is ruined." He moaned, ripping off the cloth and-

"Are you going to show me your manhood?" questioned Dark, a look of disgust brewing on his face.

"Eh?! My sexual organ is hidden _very_ well, thank you." Came a weird reply, going to have to consider the anatomy of Mobians, but that's what Robotnik will do, and he will do it with a scalpel knife and some donuts. The threads of the trouser were ripped off as Sonic got back into his fighting stance, "Although you can't really talk, I don't see- "

"PUT SOME PANTS ON BOI!" shouted Dark as he tossed him a pair of boxers. Sonic took this as a gift and wore it quickly.

The underwear was littered with red hearts, background being a cream white. The usual type of cartoon boxer that was going to be used in a fight. Ridiculous. Wonder where Dark got them from.

The two hedgehogs stood in their fighting stances, ready for the incoming bloody fight that would await them, all they thought was win-lose.

3.

2.

1.

GO!

 **Break time!**

 **Music: Elevator Music**

 **DragonZoul: Hi guys! I am DragonZoul-**

 **Amy: We already know that!**

 **Me: So, I'll stop putting my name as DragonZoul in the chapters I guess.**

 **Unfortunately, there are no reviews, how sad. *wipes tear from eye***

 **Amy: So, we'll be doing something special! It's called 'Mobius Zenkai Origins with Amy Rose and… DragonZoul!' That's the worst name EVER!**

 **Me: It's not the worst name!**

 **Amy: Today we will be discussing about how DragonZoul (Or DZ) had this idea that he wanted to show everyone!  
Me: Well… Let's see… **

**I like the Dragon Ball franchise, it was interesting and exciting! I read the Dragon Ball manga before I had the idea of Mobius Zenkai.**

 **I liked Sonic The Hedgehog, one of my favourite characters was Emerl; he had so much potential and seemed so powerful! But he was only shown in Sonic Battle and Sonic X. I'll use him in the fanfic around** _ **Super**_ **. Hint. Hint.**

 **I liked imagining if the Sonic characters were in the world of** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **and it inspired me enough to create a story of it; starting from the beginning of course. But my brain keeps on telling me to scrap this and get onto** _ **Z**_ **. But I have patience, thanks to the occasional loading screen in games. Just to let you know, I have only finished the** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **manga three/four weeks ago, and it was good. I got up to date with** _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ **in about a week and a few days. So here we are, an idea thought of at bed and now you're reading it.**

 **Amy: Thanks for that long speech. By the way, did you know he was planning to do** _ **Pokémon**_ **, but in the** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **world?**

 **Me: Told you not to tell them. Told you not to tell them.**

 **Amy: And** _ **you**_ **were talking about patience!**

 **Me: THAT'S ALL AND HAVE A GOOD READ.**

 **Stop Music**

The two fighters exchanged blow after blow, punch after punch, kick after kick, slap after slap; every move they whatever knew was used as a weapon to eliminate. The blows would _only_ be able to see with a slow-motion camera, but you could just barely see a blurry motion.

Pow! Pow! Bang! Noises of the clashing of hands were heard and repeated. This would be awesome if _someone_ animated it.

Eventually, Dark jumped out of combat, "Try this!" he cried as a luminous red light burst out of his palm to vaporize Sonic. A gathering of dust and smoke followed as the 'hit' sound reached his ears. "Take that!" he laughed, then realized what he was doing was not like him at all; he regained his composure and took on the standstill of being bored, like he wasn't at his limit or nowhere near at it at all. A figure emerged from the dust and the familiar aura of dark blue followed Sonic.

"Still going to **kill** you." Smiled the creature. In a flash, the creature was in front of Dark and unleashed a fist and deforming the opponent's face. Crack.

Once Dark heard the signal, he backed away with a few backflips. He checked his hand, plagued with blood. Wait what? How did that happen? He scowled at Sonic, who wore his usual look of smug on his face, hands clenching and opening. "I cracked your bone." The hedgehog revealed, "You didn't see because your eyes were too slow to comprehend it." A look of smug on the hedgehog. He leaped across the dirty field to Dark's fright; opened his clenched hand, and slapped Dark's face, deforming it once again.

Then, the wombo combo started.

Sonic punched his enemy in the face, deforming it a third time, kicked him in the crotch, banged heads with him, did about six or seven quick punches into the stomach, spun around 540° with a kick, hammer fisted the man to the ground, which he bounced off, then an elbow strike, sending Dark back to the earth with another bounced that Sonic used to show knockback with his punch, his gloves were ripped and stained with blood. The older hedgehog was blown away and thrown _into_ a mountain, staining it with some of his blood. "D-Damn it…" Dark wiped his blood-stained mouth, he tried to get out of his crater but was met with the ground, "Ow…", he recollected himself and stood up, looking at the blue spot coming nearer and nearer. A sudden sense of Déjà vu swept over him. But it was just too fast, he couldn't catch the feelings and ask it questions, what a runner.

The incoming bullet was coming faster and more devastating. Another sense of Déjà vu came over the man, he almost caught it, but fell and watched as the feeling stuck its tongue out.

Then as Sonic was just right in front of him, about to aim a punch, everything turned into slow-motion. Dark saw the feeling of Déjà vu from a mile away and finally caught it; but it was too late as time went back into motion. Sonic's punch was _going_ to hit him, _this_ was the end of his life.

Sonic's fist stopped a centimetre from his enemy's face, causing wind to blast away due to air resistance and all that nice science stuff.

Sonic's eyes looked hungry, what he was hungry for was unknown as he stared at Dark's wide-open eyes. He blinked a few times, grateful that his life hadn't ended now. He trembled as he felt a chill creep up his spine and a shiver sent his legs wobbling. "How could I, the ultimate creature, and the bringer of death, be reduced to a wobbling weakling by a boy that's smaller AND younger than me? Who is me? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Dark shouted in his brain, wanting to punch the crap out of Sonic right now. "And to be spared? NO, it must not come to that- "

"I'm hungry." Sonic stated as he slid his fist back by his side. His eyelids fluttered, suddenly turning tired and bored. He yawned, mouth hanging wide open for a few seconds, then closing. Sonic's dark blue aura disappeared and his quills let down, his eyes returned to their normal state. He yawned again, then fell to the ground.

"W-What?" questioned Dark as he jumped back in fright. "Wait, why did I just flinch just then? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" he shouted in his thoughts. "DID HE JUST SPARE ME? THE HECK?!" he raged by stamping his foot on the ground, but stopped immediately after hearing a low-grumbling noise.

Dark turned his head slowly, widened eyes once again as he saw Sonic in a weird position; sleeping. "What in the world…" Dark started questioning his sanity, "I'm sure I don't sleep when I'm hungry, _this_ is _stupid_." He started walking away when he realized he had a broken hand. "Oh yeahhh… Crap-balls, balls of crap, ballcrap my hand is BROKEN!" he started panicking, he flung his arm this way and that but only experienced severe pain. "Damn it…" he started walking away again, trying to ignore the everlasting pain, he looked back at the sleeping hedgehog that now had a nose bubble and was snoring. "You remind me of when I used to be cocky and I thought I was so powerful. That's still who I am, idiot."

F-Flashback!

Is next chapter… It's going to probably be long guys.

Outro: Love Story - Melody Miyuki Ishikawa (00:00 – 01:00)

Well that's it, so I couldn't come on Tuesday but I did come on Wednesday! See you on Saturday! Shout out to ItstheCap for following on this story! Bye guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics. I also don't own the songs used and any brands stated.

Opening: ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes (00:00 – 2:00)

Dream

 _It was a nice morning. The bright, shining sun was out and smiling with its cartoonish shades. High hills were healthy with sharp blades of grass. The air was calm, beautiful, and healthy. The air was like that of Sweden's, so pure and so much better than other countries (cough, America, cough). Buttercups and tulips littered and towered over the small grass that looked up to it, asking for guidance of how it can be beautiful like it and why they were born like this; were they bless? Were they bestowed? The matter would be left to a later discussion as two figures ran through these hills._

 _One was a hedgehog, the hedgehog, the one and only, Sonic. He was lightly running away from the second figure, grinning. The second figure smiled as well and lightly threatened him, "Hey! Come back!" The chasing figure was Princess Sally._

 _Other animals were watching them, namely Rouge, Antoine, Rotor, Bunnie, and Charles the Hedgehog. The two figures were playing a game of… catch. Sonic stopped at one point in the grass while Sally caught up to him. "Your too slow!" he stuck his tongue out. He taunted her with dance moves, but seemed to not notice the girl coming to her. Sally was about to touch him to show she caught him but what was tripped up by him. Click. She fell on her face in the grass and Sonic snickered at her laying figure. Soon, the princess got up with a look of anger on her face. Sonic started walking away from his scene, whistling._

" _Get back here!" Sally shouted and ran after him. Sonic looked back and had a look of panic on his face as he started to run away from the girl, who had her fist ready to land a blow on the boy's head._

 _The bystanders laughed at the scene, the two kids seemed so cute together. It felt like as if destiny would either bring them together, or tear them apart._

 _Many Years Later…_

 _Sonic ran across the Atlantic Ocean. Wait, what? His shoes were a blur and splashes of water exploded behind him. "I'm coming near the target. What's_ _ **her**_ _name again?" He asked to what seemed like nobody but himself. He was much older, maybe 19. He still wore the same shoes, he had grown in height and was skinner than his past self (I forgot to mention he was pudgy). He had a deeper shade of blue, matching his green eyes._

" _ **Amy Rose**_ _," replied a feminine voice. "You're an idiot for forgetting something so easy to remember." It was Sally. The two talked on earpieces attached to their ear, what they were doing was most likely a spy mission. Yayyyyy…_

" _Hey! At least I didn't screw up when we had that one thing!" fired Sonic as a frown and smile formed on his face. He tried scouring the memory related to his saying but his brain seemed to be either empty of words or it was being guarded._

" _That… never even happened… whatever you're talking about." Sweat dropped Sally, "You're such an idiot, you could have, at least, thought of something better, such as the time where you had a haircut."_

" _Say no more…" triggered Sonic. His first and last time getting a haircut was his most disastrous. The feeling of his hair being lessened was unfamiliar at first, and felt ugly as the wind tickled his head. When he saw the bits of hair falling though, it was enough to make him cry. When he was shown the results, he screamed, unfortunately, it was all recorded and went viral on… Youtube. Still being used in the age of 751. Feels weird for some reason. BUT Sonic's absolute humiliation turned him into a laughing stock when people saw him with his bald head. Well, there was still some blue on his head but his quills seemed to have disappeared. It was like Hell for him. It took 3 months to grow the quills back. "I don't need to relive that period of my life, EVER."_

" _Ha! So where are you now?" asked the voice the blue blur started to think was annoying._

" _Running on the Atlantic Ocean."_

" _Wait, I thought you hated water?"_

" _You just_ _ **had**_ _to say it." Sonic immediately dropped into the water after realizing he had a fear of water. "That's the trigger for helping me to die! Thanks a lot Sally! You're my best friend ever!"_

" _I hope you die."_

" _ME TOO!"_

"…"

"…"

"… _What's wrong with us?"_

" _Puberty."_

 **MUSIC: ELEVATOR MUSIC**

 **Me: Hi guys…**

 **Amy: Hi!**

 **Me: Amy, there's been a change of plan for your appearance.**

 **Amy: Wait WHAT?!**

 **Me: You'll see! Now time to get on with, 'Reviews with DragonZoul'!**

 **Amy: 'and the gorgeous Amy!'**

 **Me: Not sure about gorgeous, but ok.**

 **Amy: *gets hammer* What did you say?  
Me: You're the most beautiful character in the Sonic series!**

 **Amy: Good boy.**

 **Guest** **chapter 9. Mar 23**

 **great chapter will shadow the hedgehog make an appearance**

 **Me: HAHAHA, no.**

 **Amy: It's too soon for him to come anyway, put your hopes on Z.**

 **Guest** **chapter 9 . Mar 24**

 **nice chapter will knuckles the echidna make an appearance**

 **Me: I feel like you two guests are the same… only saying it's nice and great makes me think you two are the same, and yes, who would make a better piccolo,**

 **Amy: Maybe pickle would play a better part.**

 **Me: Haha, no. That concludes this show for this chapter!**

 **Amy: Give us some more information on the characters.**

 **Me: It was just a onetime thing!**

 **Amy: Dammit.**

 **Stop Music**

 _A few minutes later…_

" _Bitch please, you totally did some CPR on me." Smirked the wet hedgehog, he had recently been pulled up by a helicopter thing-ting._

" _N-No I didn't! Why would I anyways? You're too ugly to kiss." Sally blushed as she looked away from Sonic._

" _Lier, lier, lier. I know you want me, but you'll have to run to get me." The hedgehog winked, making the red on Sally's cheek stronger._

" _S-S-Shut up!" shouted Sally as she tried to not even see Sonic out of any corner of her eye; but the hedgehog came closer to her and tried to get in front of her. "G-G-G-Go away!" She turned around again._

" _Three stutters? Ha! I knew it!" Sonic felt his cheek, then his lips. "But I don't feel any presence of you on me. He sat down on the ground, feeling for his body, just in case she had kissed him,_ _ **anywhere else**_ _. Click._

" _W-What the hell is wrong with you? I kissed to_ _ **nowhere**_ _!" she jumped away from him. "Idiot…"_

" _I like that nickname you know." Sonic stated. "Suits me pretty well don't you think?" He smirked as Sally looked back at him with a face of questioning. "But I bet you thought of_ _ **me**_ _kissing you."_

" _N-No I didn't! Your lips would probably be ugly anyway." She turned once again, blushing, but she just realized what she said. "W-W-Wait, I meant- "_

" _I knew it! (I hit the jackpot!) You like me~"_

" _S-Shut up!" The girl blushed more._

" _Well, I'm going to leave you in your puddle of wanting of my body, just don't get_ _ **wet**_ _." Click._

" _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

 _Boomer was keeping the plane in check, so it didn't fall of course. I mean, you need a two-man team if you want to rescue someone or else you'll crash somewhere and the person you were going to save will think they got a better deal. Lucky. The walrus tried his best to not laugh in the two's argument, but after that joke and Sally's reaction, he lost it._

" _What do you want?!" shouted the squirrel, facing Rotor._

" _S-Sorry Princess, it was just so funny seeing you two_ _ **bond**_ _."_

" _Huh?" Reacted both Sonic and Sally, the young blue hedgehog soon appeared inside the plane, teasing a face-burning Sally once again in the back, with the chubby walrus trying his best not to laugh at his jokes._

" _Hey, do you know what the best fruit in the world is? It's soft, squishy, and it's straight!" Click. (This joke will not be continued to keep the rating below M.)_

 _An hour later…_

" _Hey, there is an incoming object flying towards us, please put on your seatbelts guys." Spoke Rotor, interrupting Sonic from his challenge to make Sally blush her reddest. The two reached for the nearest seatbelts available. "It's coming in fast! Brace yourselves!"_

" _Damn!" Sally struggled with getting on her seatbelt, it refused to go forward and connect. She was freaking panicking at this point._

 _Sonic looked at the girl panicking in front of him. He either leave her, making it a risk she might die, or he could help her but there was a higher risk of him being dead as he would be stood up. Click. He decided to be the 'good guy'._

 _He stood and strolled to Sally, grabbed the seatbelt away from the hands and started tampering with it, for some reason, sweat poured down his face as he fumbled around getting it to connect. "S-Sonic, you don't have to do this." She begged him, but he ignored her. When he succeeded in getting the seatbelt for her, he started running back to his seat. But he was too slow._

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Three missiles hit the helicopter, but was somehow able to still stand its ground, minimal injures from its passengers. As if the flying vehicle challenged them, three more missiles came. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! During this time, Sonic fell face flat on the floor, trying to stand up but was pulled back down by the helicopter's quick movements. The helicopter showed no signs of giving up, and as a reward, was pelted with more missiles. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! SWOOSH! DODGE! POW! POW! SWISHH-A, SWISH-SWISH-A! BOOM BITCH! More projectiles ganged up on the flyer, which seemed to show signs of damage, but it still didn't give up. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! An atomic nuke fell onto the copter, destroying it and everything around it completely._

 _A small fat man emerged from the waters, coughing like crazy with blood flowing like a waterfall from his head. He was the now grey-haired, red-eyed Robotnik. "M-Maybe that nuke was too much; even turned my HAIR grey!" he tried feeling his hair, but it just came falling on him. "What? MY HAIR!" he shouted, thinking that he was the only survivor, "Aw~ Well, at least I eliminated those pesky- "He was cut off as he watched a figure rise from the ground and walked towards him._

" _What did you do?" wide-eyes asked him._

" _Ah! S-Sonic, pal, buddy, friend? I-I don't know what you're talking about?" replied Robotnik._

" _ **You dirty animal killer, I'll kill you**_ _." Sonic pointed a shaking finger at him, and focused on that finger. He gathered energy there, forming a small, dark ball filled with hatred and killer intent. Click._

" _Sonic!" a crawling figure approached the blue hedgehog. The man-hog turned to see his friend._

" _S-Sally, you're still alive- "He was cut off as Sally jumped on him and embraced him. Sonic was cut off from his concentration, and returned the hug, letting go of his hatred for this special moment. He closed his eyes and smirked, "You're the best at hugging you know," Sonic started, turned to face her embrace, and snaked a hand on her hips. Sally was surprised, "And you're so vulnerable too." He snaked another hand on to her breast and let his other hand go lower._

" _S-Sonic~…" She purred as he squeezed her breast, which were D-cups by the way. She got turned on. His lips massaged hers. The princess felt weak as she sunk into Sonic's chest fur. Fun fact, Sonic may look like he was no fur hair, but he just grooms it to make it look like he's plain, whatever that means. "Sonic~" her hand flowed down his chest. "It feels so nice~."_

" _You okay, princess?"_

 _She giggled like a fangirl at that nickname. "Y-Yes, now that I'm in your hands. Just don't kill Robotnik, we can capture him and- "_

 _Suddenly, Sally felt a sudden wave of pain shoot throughout her body, she coughed up some blood. Sonic stopped his movements, then moved back. He looked down at his chest to see a red stain on his chest. "S-SALLY!" He tried to help the now kneeling girl, feeling such a fear of her death that might come._

" _D-Don't worry," she lied, as she coughed some more blood and wincing at the pain poking her, making her vomit blood. "I-I'm fine. It_ _ **won't kill**_ _me."_

" _How much does it hurt?" asked Sonic trying to look for any spare first aid from the pieces left of the helicopter._

" _Too much." Sally coughed up some more blood._

" _Damn it all." Tears cascaded down the blue man's face. He concentrated on his right hand, gathering energy there, dark energy. Sonic's quills flared up and down, slowly, but it was noticeable. His eyes went blank and to green. His hand sparked and lit aflame with energy. He stood up from a kneeling position and faced Sally._

 _He strolled slowly towards her._

" _S-Sonic, what are you doing?" Sally asked as he came closer to her. She vomited some more blood onto the floor._

 _Sally started backing up from him, "S-Stop!" she panicked, trying to run away, but tripped onto the floor. She felt the flames on Sonic's pointed hand near her chest._

" _I'll relive you of your pain." He closed his teary eyes as he stabbed her with his hand, crouching down._

 _He slowly dragged his blood-stained glove from the chest opening. He stood up. His quills flared up straight and a black aura eclipsed his body. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The black aura spiked and expanded, blowing away the rocks and dust covering the land. His aura turned into a black flame, engulfing him with hatred._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hedgehog screamed with all his might as the black aura even blew the flab full Robotnik away._

 _After constant amounts of screaming, a dark man walked towards Robotnik._

" _S-Sonic! Pal, buddy, friend? I am innocent! Trust me on this- "The old doctor was cut off from a clean head swipe. Swish! Went the head as it fell on the ground._

" _I'll leave no one on this god damn planet alive!" he shouted so loud, he broke a glass window in the distance, which, of course, his alpha ears picked up and sped towards the sound. 'This will be my next kill!' He smiled._

 _After running a lot…_

 _Sonic arrived at a warehouse. On top of the warehouse was a sticker, saying "AMY ROSE: CHILD PROIDIGY TO THE CAPSULE CORP."_

Outro: Love Story - Melody Miyuki Ishikawa (00:00 – 01:00)

That's all guys! See you next time! I might consider a Smash Bros. fanfic sometime. And the fate of the fic will rest on _your_ hands. Because my hands are too big for them. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reason for lateness? Blame my Wi-Fi. Kept on logging off and I was really angry about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics. I also don't own the songs used and any brands stated.

Opening: ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes (00:00 – 2:00)

Name

 _Sonic walked towards the warehouse, it had colours that were the (science) primaries, but were aged and bits of unnameable posters remained there. "Looks like someone already destroyed this place before I did, the posters look old-fashioned so it must've been long ago this was destroyed." The hedgehog strolled around, his dark aura whipping at the dust bunnies that dared come near him. The dark man finally found the "front" door, which consisted of a strong pale white._

 _Creak…! "You know what, I don't think meh name suits meh anymore. Sonic sounds bland." He rubbed an imaginary beard. "Although I am fast, I am strong too; calling me Sonic is an understatement." He turned his body and walked away from the building. "Hey, maybe this place is empty. Explains why I'm talking to myself." He swaggered farther and farther away. "Not only do I need a name, I need a costume; something people will remember me by, something that will no longer make me vulnerable. If I know what I mean." He started jogging, seeing a small village in the distance. "I need to look_ _ **and**_ _feel_ _ **cool**_ _. Hn, even heroes would bow down to my complete coolness!" The hedgehog gathered a smile on his face and started running towards his target._

 _Back at the Warehouse -_

 _The antique warehouse seemed old and abandoned to the human eye, but if Dark had gone inside, he would've seen its true form._

 _A white-covered hand closed the opened door, and, if you_ _ **were**_ _inside, you could hear the slightest press of a button; probably red, like all buttons are._

 _The warehouse on the outside transformed, colours slowly starting to peel back together and brighten, posters starting to become new and the whole thing becoming a flying fortress. Don't forget that the doors were switched, front became back, and vice-versa; guess why and I'll PM you the Jiren of Super (Don't tell anyone…). And I'll also accept your own OC into this chapter of Sonic's life too. All because of doors. Ha._

" _Right! Security, make sure that hedgehog doesn't come any closer!" A figure switched on the lights inside the fortress and shoved themselves. Guess who._

 _The figure was a pink hedgehog, her hair seemed to be all over the place and had become long, she had green eyes, somehow fitting with her clothes. Her jumper was magenta with sparks of orange on it, a white kitty with green eyes and that adorable three "thing" for its mouth on it. Her skirt was short and jean-like with blue as its colour. Her boots were white with bits of red and oil o them. Poor boots. "Prepare the ship, SP-1 to 8!" The female's voice was bold, sparks flying in her eyes. Then they were gone when she looked out of a glass window, watching the dark thing run off. "Oh Sonic," she smiled, "I'm going to get you at last; don't worry, Amy Rose won't do anything_ _ **really bad**_ _to you." She had a sort of dreamy look in her eyes that made you think she was the yandere type, like Yuno Gasai. But this wasn't the Amy you have been seeing in franchise, yet._

 _She walked away from the window and found a black, comfortable, work chair. She plopped down on it. "Bring me coffee, extra cream but no sugar. Sunglasses as well please, going to fire that ultra-violet laser at him." She was brought her coffee and sunglass, they were black and you couldn't see her eyes at the other end. "Ooh! I forgot! New gloves please, these ones have the rubber that_ _ **rubs**_ _out." She didn't get any laughter, and just realized how lonely she really was._

 _At the Small Village -_

" _Veni! Laudem dicite Deo deorum, Jovis, Martis, Neptunum, et quod domina est qui oblitus es? Veni! Veni!_ _" A broad voice came from a broad man as he ran towards the village, a backpack on his back._

" _Quod est?_ _" A knelling villager turned their head to face the running man._

" _Unus est pulchra!"_

" _Venus!"_

" _Gratias tibi." Thanked the man who now knelled down in front of a shrine with all the Roman gods on top of it. He looked, up, suspiciously looked around, then shouted "_ _Marcus Tullius Ubi est?_ _"_

" _Do you have a Percy Jackson statue?" A voice came from the east. The villagers slowly rose to see a dark figure coming._

" _Expediret illud daemonium_ _" what appeared to be the leader of them by his special marking said. The animals slowly took their weapons, stealing a glance at the enemy coming towards them._

" _My, my, you even have spears! You must be that tribe that still lives like the Romans! I think your name was, the Ikidnables?" the figure smirked._

" _Nos dicitur, "Quod cultores!" The villagers shouted, "Ad daemonium away!"_

" _Learn English animals jeez, oh wait, you're just a few porcupines." The dark figure put its hands in the air, 'Oh yeah, I haven't thought of a name yet, um, um…' "My name is Dark! I come in peace!"_

 _The hedgehog gave himself a name, "Hey, I did it!"_

" _Quid dicere?" the leader of the porcupines asked, with a confused brow, silver sword at the ready in his hand._

 _Sonic decided to use sign language, wait, he didn't know sign language! So, the hedgehog decided to use his fingers, hoping it would somehow work all in his favor. He did, the PEACE sign._

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _The leader nodded and hand signaled the hedgehog to come, "_ _Veni_ _.". The dark man obeyed and followed as the large, muscular porcupine lead him to a staircase that lead up to a rather small REAL hedgehog on top of a large, golden throne, wearing a silver crown. The porcupines bowed down to it, "_ _Adduxistis enim sumus daemonium_ _." Said the leader._

 _The king looked down at its subjects, then looked up to the human-like, dark, "demon"._

" _Hey, you look me." Said Sonic as he smiled._

" _No,_ _ **you**_ _look like me, I am the- "started the king but was rudely interrupted._

" _The king, the original hedgehog? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good think you can talk English but I've got a request." The muscular porcupine frowned and started to back away from the mutant hedgehog, it was a_ _ **bad**_ _thing to interrupt the king while he was speaking._

" _Go on, I'll forgive you for interrupting me, as we are the same species but one of us is uglier than the other, my name is Spike, yours? And what is your request?"_

" _Heh, my name is_ _ **Dark**_ _the Hedgehog. No need to insult yourself though. My request is that I need some clothes, manhood issues you know."_

" _HAHAHA!" The normal hedgehog laughed at the other's immaturity, "You know, if you weren't so immature, you would be dead by now!"_

" _Just get me clothes."_

" _What would you like? We've got bandages and scarfs and- "_

" _I'll take 'em."_

" _Good, now would you like white bandages or the kind not for medical purposes? Would you them in: absolute zero, acid green, aero, aero blue, African violet, air force blue, air superiority blue, Alabama crimson, Deep Peach, Alloy Ornage,_

 _Deep Pink_

 _Deep Puce_

 _Deep Red_

 _Deep Ruby_

 _Deep Saffron_

 _Deep Sky Blue_

 _Deep Space Sparkle_

 _Deep Spring Bud_

 _Deep Taupe_

 _Deep Tuscan Red_

 _Deep Violet_

 _Deer_

 _Denim_

 _Denim Blue_

 _Desaturated Cyan_

 _Desert_

 _Desert Sand_

 _Desire_

 _Diamond_

 _Dim Grey_

 _Dingy Dungeon_

 _Dirt_

 _Dodger Blue_

 _Dodie Yellow_

 _Dogwood Rose_

 _Dollar Bill_

 _Dolphin Grey_

 _Donkey Brown_

 _Drab_

 _Duke Blue_

 _Dust Storm_

 _Dutch White_

 _Earth Yellow_

 _Ebony_

 _Ecru_

 _Eerie Black_

 _Eggplant_

 _Eggshell_

 _Egyptian Blue_

 _Electric Blue_

 _Electric Crimson_

 _Electric Cyan_

 _Electric Green_

 _Electric Indigo_

 _Electric Lavender_

 _Electric Lime_

 _Electric Purple_

 _Electric Ultramarine_

 _Electric Violet_

 _Electric Yellow_

 _Emerald_

 _Eminence_

 _English Green_

 _English Lavender_

 _English Red_

 _English Vermilion_

 _English Violet_

 _Eton Blue_

 _Eucalyptus_

 _Fallow_

 _Falu Red_

 _Fandango_

 _Fandango Pink_

 _Fawn_

 _Feld Grau_

 _Feldspar_

 _Fern Green_

 _Ferrari Red_

 _Field Drab_

 _Fiery Rose_

 _Firebrick_

 _Fire Engine Red_

 _Flame_

 _Flamingo Pink_

 _Flattery_

 _Flavescent_

 _Flax_

 _Flirt_

 _Floral White_

 _Fluorescent Orange_

 _Fluorescent Pink_

 _Fluorescent Yellow_

 _Folly_

 _Forest Green (Traditional)_

 _Forest Green (Web)_

 _French Beige_

 _French Bistre_

 _French Blue_

 _French Fuchsia_

 _French Lilac_

 _French Lime ch Mauve_

 _French Pink_

 _French Plum_

 _French Puce_

 _French Raspberry_

 _French Rose_

 _French Sky Blue_

 _French Violet_

 _French Wine_

 _Fresh Air_

 _Frontage_

 _Fuchsia (Crayola)_

 _Fuchsia Pink_

 _Fuchsia Purple_

 _Fuchsia Rose_

 _Fuzzy Wuzzy"_

" _That's a really long list, repeat?"_

" _Sure, "_

" _Sorry didn't catch that, again?"_

" _Sure- ""Are you pranking me?"_

" _Maybe, I'll take white for the bandages and alloy orange for the scarf."_

" _Good choices. MY MEN, get the things!"_

" _Can I have a bandage that floats in the air and is strong?"  
"Yes, we're pretty resourceful actually." _

_So, Dark waited for his costume to come through and while that happened, his aura calmed down and his quills set to its original position, Sonic's eyes turned to normal, too. He got his costume, and wore it, of course and smiled. 'Now I look,_ _ **cooler**_ _!'_

" _Now, for your end of the bargain." Smirked the small hedgehog._

" _Huh?"_

" _Things don't come cheap, nothing comes without a price; it's something I learnt in school."_

" _Ok, so what do I owe you?"_

" _Well, you owe me some cash."_

" _How much?" Dark thought of a dark ball with lightning, sparks flew around the hand behind his back._

" _$5000, things don't come- "_

 _The hedgehog was cut off his sentence as a blinding light vaporized him, along with his guards._

" _There's my end of the bargain. 50% off pain with buy 1 get three killed." Dark looked up to the sky, "Time to blow up this place." The mutant hedgehog flew through the ceiling and looked over village._

" _Too small still." He put his hand up, then smashed it down, along with everything that was in that village. Savage._

 _With Amy -_

" _Huh, most Security has been taken out," she smirked, "Must be tough!" Amy liked a good challenge, if it was life-threatening, then she could learn from it. She liked looking at the positive side of things, especially when there wasn't one. That doesn't make sense, does it? Her hands rested on a black steering wheel and through one of the many windows, glanced at the sunset. "It's so beautiful, such a shame there's smoke behind it though." She sighed as grey smoke could be seen, she even said it before I could. She looked at the yellow robots behind her with weird faces, expecting orders of some kind. "Don't you worry my creations, you will something_ _ **BIG**_ _to do." She patted the metallic head of one of them. The android took on a programming of confusion, if only it knew._

 _The fortress landed near the village, or what was the village. "Well, no surprise here; looks fresh though." Said the pink hedgehog as she stepped out of her vehicle. She smirked, "Now, where could that hedgehog be?"_

" _Right here." Said hedgehog suddenly appeared behind Amy, smirking._

" _W-What?" Amy wore a look of panic as she turned around but to get fall on the floor._

" _Who are you?" asked the man as he started to stretch his hand, a sharp aura of darkness following in it._

 _Amy took a step back, "Who are_ _ **you**_ _?"_

" _Hm, my name's Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog."_

" _W-Well, I'm A-Amy Rose."_

 _Sonic stepped a bit closer, causing the girl to rush three steps back._

" _No need to be scared, I was supposed to look for you anyway." Sonic knelled down to look at the scared face of Amy_

" _That isn't so reassuring."_

" _Course not, I'm not a reassuring person, as you can see."_

" _So… are you trying to kill me or something?"_

" _Maybe, are you good at building stuff?"_

" _Yesssssssss…?"_

" _Do you want to build a time machine? Do it or I'll kill ya."_

" _Wait, did you watch Frozen?"_

" _Did you watch ice melting?"_

" _Once."_

" _Goddammit you're weird."_

" _Says the edgy looking guy with the edgy voice."_

" _Just do it."_

" _Shia LeBeouf and Nike."_

" _Are ya ready now?"_

" _Sooo close, Spongebob."_

" _I'm going to kill you."_

" _No, you're not. You need me."_

" _No, I can get any other smart person to do what I want to do."_

" _Do you mean Steve Jobs? I don't think he has enough life in him to do that."_

" _Harhar, WAIT WHAT?!"_

" _Jeez, you're late." Amy stood up, dusting her clothes._

" _So, he's dead… do as you're told." Stood up Dark._

" _What's in it for me?"_

" _Don't know, what do you have in mind?" Sonic sensed an incoming missile coming at him but just slapped it away. "Nice try."_

" _I wasn't trying." The woman had a look of confusion on her face. "Wasn't even mine."_

" _Humph. Who do you think it was?"_

" _Batwoman."_

" _Do you mean Rouge?"_

" _Yes, Batwoman."_

" _I wonder why…"_

" _It must totally not be that you have destroyed a village and turned into an edgy hedgehog, yeah, totally not that."_

" _I wonder what it is then…"_

" _Really?"_

" _What?"_

" _Never mind."_

 _Dark pointed his hand to an energy he felt from far away, then fired his own, causing a large explosion in the distance._

" _What did you just do?"_

" _Meh job."_

" _You are doing a very good job sir."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Do you not know sarcasm?"_

" _Huh? What's sarcasm?"_

" _Sigh…" Amy facepalmed herself. "For someone as evil as you, I though you would be smart."_

" _I am, thank you very much."_

" _Your welcome."_

" _Build me a time machine already."_

" _You cannot just BUILD a TIME MACHINE,"_

"…"

"…"

" _Aren't you going to… um… finish that sentence?"_

" _No, I am not."_

"… "

" _._."_

"…"

" _DON'T DOTDOTDOT ME."_

" _Where's my time machine?"_

" _Sigh… follow my lead."_

" _Ed Sheeran?"_

" _Well done."_

" _Let's get going."_

 _At… THE FORTRESS -_

" _OK, here's my flying fortress." Amy stretched her hands like a presenter in a talk show. Coincidentally, an intro sound played in combination with that too._

" _Looks more like a mansion to me."_

" _Well I am a child PRODIGY but I guess no one would expect this."_

" _Don't sass over me, woman."_

" _ **Don't you dare call me that**_ _." For once in Dark's entire life, he felt scared._

" _Y-Yes mam!" Saluted the hedgehog out of pure fear of what might happen to him._

" _You're kinda of less intimidating when you're scared." Smiled Amy, her eyes blinking as she did so. The KAWAII look she had obviously effected the heart of Dark._

Outro: Love Story - Melody Miyuki Ishikawa (00:00 – 01:00)

And thus, began the shipping service. Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Oh yeah, make sure to check out my new fanfic: Akatsuki Tokusentai! It's a must read for humour and romance later.

By the way, you know the Jiren deal? Yeahhhhhhh, that's cancelled. Better for you to find out later. But I will tell you this, when this reaches 5000 views (We're in 7 hundred now.), I will reveal some things for Z that are _very_ different from Dragon Ball's, it will be fun to make for me, and you will learn some things too. Although it's recommended you _shouldn't_ read that chapter, I won't include the names of the animals, just the names of the Z characters. For example, (don't worry, not spoilers.) the 'Goku' in this story will meet the 'Krillin' of this story. Although, I don't know what I should called the added in characters such as Antoine and Sally. Also, I WILL ACCEPT OCS! Just post your OC, some information about them and their personality, then I will most likely implant them in the next chapter. So, the deal of the door goes to everyone… just improved than just knowing a big spoiler. Also, I can accept OCs now, just review them, or, if you don't want anyone to know (cough, cough), just PM to me and I will say nothing about who submitted it; although it seems pointless. The story will get interesting with you guys. And that Pokémon fanfic I mentioned a few chapters ago? Yeah, it'll come, but I'm too busy with my other fanfic and this one. Jeez, this speech nearly took up a fourth of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic The Hedgehog Comics. I also don't own the songs used and any brands stated.

Opening: ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes (00:00 – 2:00)

Cute

Present -

"So, a flashback is this long, eh?" Dark said as he played cards with an unknown visitor.

"Yeah, my show is _full_ of them, feel lucky you don't have filler. And there's a new show that involves me as well and I'm just passing the time while TV Tokyo finish making Episode 4." A voice faced, as he played a card and turned it, an eight of hearts.

There was a pile of faced up cards in the middle of them. They were played a variation of Slapjack. They called it, 'Slapspace'. To play, you had to deck your entire deck, and give a card each until there was no more. Then, turn them face down and scramble them up. Then, you each take a turn placing a card, then flip it up. If it was an ace, you would 'slap' it. If your hand had the most contact with the card, you take all the cards. The loser was the person who had no more cards left. And as a punishment for the loser; they had to go on every social media website there was, and post that they loved Myspace and tell everyone they knew and met that as well. To them, it was like losing your life, to you and me, it would be like dropping your piece of food on the floor and someone else taking it. Oh yeah, there were more people playing, in fact, they just didn't use one deck, they use eight decks. 52 cards for each person but here's the thing, only one person had an ace, a real one. The false aces everyone else had were only able to keep you in the game, but this real ace would count you out of the game and free from the troubles of Myspace. Because of this, a little more money was spent and they now had 12 decks, so 12 people were playing this with them. Funny thing was, these guys were native to different dimensions and realities.

"What's the show about?" asked a boy with an art style that seemed weird when you looked at it. He had one metallic arm and a sword inside his green back bag, there was a yellow dog sleeping on his left. "My one's ending soon."

"It's about my son, but it's going as slow as a snail." Sighed the man as he talked once again, he had yellow hair and what looked like a simple hair style. Let's just say: he's from an anime. "They're probably going to make the show 30% actually mattering. And that's just the first part of my boy's life."

"I can't imagine what the second part will be. My shows on hold until the manga updates." Said a pinked haired boy as he laid down a king of diamonds. "Not _too_ many flashbacks. Some filler. Kind of slow."

"Well, my show is kind of fast, if you exclude the filler." Said a boy with an art style whom we are not familiar with a blue and white stripe shirt. A red hat with two white… these '[ ]' and a yellow mouse on his shoulder. He laid a one of spades.

"Well, we haven't had a show for _years_." Said a small alien with a big mushroom head with red spots. "We're getting a game though."

"Yeah, I've seen it, it's going to go down the route of Sonic '06." Joked Dark.

"Hahahaha." Laughed the whole group.

"It's funny because it's true." Wiped the mushroom… thing wiped a tear off his eyes. He laid a three of clubs.

"H-Hey, isn't your show getting a new season, L- "started a green haired boy with a suit and an anime art style as he laid a two of spades.

"Don't say my name. I don't want _them_ to start following me again." Interrupted and groaned the man being spoken to. He had black hair and what girls consider a handsome face. He wore a green cloak that had the 'Wings of Liberty' on the centre. He put down a jack of spades.

"Who?" frowned a muscular man who wore an orange gi said as he put down a one of diamonds.

"The…" he turned dramatically, "Fangirls."

As soon as he said the words, somewhere, very far away, a crowd of females tried to find someone.

"Lucky. The fangirls in my world are targeted at my former master and sixth, my best friend, and his brother. I'm somewhere after seven." Groaned the yellow head. "Hey, green boy."

"Y-Yeah?" stuttered the one addressed.

"Your show has a second season too. Don't break your arm this time. I actually enjoy the show."

"T-Thanks."

"It's rumoured I'm getting a second season too." Said a bald man, a boy with black hair and the traditional Japanese school uniform on sitting next to him. The boy laid a joker.

Everyone turned their attention to the man.

"And when's that?" asked the boy with the mouse.

"Heard it might be in July or June."

"Damn it… I like your show man. But I can't wait that long."

"I know."

"Hey, don't forget us!" said a few girly voices.

Everyone turned their attention to the girl voices.

"Oh yeah, you girls got a reboot." The boy with the sword shuffled his cards. "Why does it suck?"

"Pfft, I dunno." Crossed the arms of one of the girls. There were three girls, one was red, the other was blue, and the last was green. They were midgets compared to their seniors. The red one laid down an ace of spades.

Everyone's hands shot to the middle. SLAP!

'Please be me. Please be me. Please be me.' Hoped the green head.

'If I get this, I'll be unstoppable!' frowned the yellow head.

'Yep. Not me.' Sighed Dark.

'I don't really care.' Thought L- I mean the green handsome man.

'Maybe I should visit Serena after my show.' Pondered the boy with a hat.

'Hope my hand didn't break the table.' Frowned the bald man.

'…' thought the boy that sat next to him.

'I wonder what Chi-Chi is making…' drooled the man in orange gi.

'Ba. Dum.' Thought the mushroom alien/mutant.

'Is my hand on fire?' frowned pink head boy.

'My hand's too small and undeveloped!' moaned the green one of the girls.

'This game's fun.' smiled the sword boy.

"Sorry, guys. But this one's me." Grinned a dark-haired boy with black clothes and a black sword and black eyes and… let's just say his favourite colour was black. His hand had the most contact with the ace. He took the cards away and added it to his deck. "False ace. Power puff girls are out."

Oh yeah, if you got the ace and the cards under it, you could get someone out, but only the first ace does this rule apply to. So, they had just recently started playing.

The girls walked off, leaving their cards in peace.

"Should we invite Steven Universe? That guy's show is ending too." Suggested the sword boy who was not anime.

"No… He said he didn't want to come. Something about something something." Replied the gi man.

"Shouldn't you be training for your tournament?" suggested the handsome cloak man.

"Naaah, I'll be fine. I wanted to give Dark some pointers, too. I mean, his world _is_ based on mine."

"So… who should come?"

"TFS?"

"Naah." Slumped the SAO boy.

"Pokeman?"

"That's me." Waved the yellow mouse boy. "Called Pokemon you know."

"Try harder. I think I might leave soon, the duty of a Hokage. Deidara or Tobi will cover me." Suggested the yellow head.

"But they're dead."

"In canon, yes, but in fanfic, no."

"How about an OC?"

"Maybe."

"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic? Love that show." Finished the gi man.

"…"

"…"

Um… silence?

"…"

"…"

"Perfect."

Back to the ever-lasting Flashback -

" _So… where's my time machine?" asked Dark._

" _Wait for at least a minute, jeez." Huffed Amy as she put her hand on her hip. "We just got here, don't expect me to magically make a time machine appear out of nowhere!"_

" _Oh, I thought engineers worked that way."_

 _Amy facepalmed. "Magic. Is. Not. Real."_

" _So, what's this then?" a ball of dark energy appeared in Dark's hand. It softly glowed._

" _Energy, or, 'Ki'. 'Chakra'. 'Qi', call it whatever. We all have it, and we can all use it." Amy marvelled. It's been a long time since she saw something so… abnormal._

" _Show me, show me."_

 _Amy sighed, "How old are you?"_

" _Um…" The hedgehog started using his fingers._

" _Oh. My. Gosh." Amy facepalmed._

" _Oh, I'm about 16 or so."_

" _Well, I'm 15, and you are too old to watch, or remember that show."_

" _But it's fun…." Moaned Sonic as he plopped on a blue sofa. He put his whole body on it._

" _ **Who said you could crash on my sofa?**_ _" scared Amy. Sonic's spine had so many shivers, it went numb._

 _He looked at her with a pleading look, "Please…?"_

 _She glared at him._

" _Pretty please?"_

 _Glaring still._

" _Pretty please with a cher- "_

" _ **Get off my sofa.**_ _" Amy tried to squint her eyes at Sonic, trying to look scarier but failing._

 _The man used this to his advantage and glanced the other way, hoping this would work, he smirked, "You look cute when you are angry."_

 _Amy's cheeks turned tomato red, she turned away to hide her warm face. "_ _ **W-**_ _What are you saying? G-Get off m-my sofa."_

" _Yes," started Dark Sonic as he stood up from his seating position, "Yes, my cute lady."_

 _Let the romance begin._

" _D-Don't call me c-cute." Amy blushed even more, then, she felt a hand grab her chin. The hedgehog's head was pulled gently to face Sonic's._

" _How about, kawaii?" he grinned as his green eyes stared at Amy's. He tried to say something else, but there was just something… something in those eyes of hers that stopped him from saying that._

 _Amy wanted to back away. She wanted to go build that time machine. She wanted to stop seeing that murder's eyes. But she just couldn't look away. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She just wanted to consider those eyes of his, and get lost in them._

 _It was if they were under a spell._

 _For what seemed like hours but was only a minute, the pair stared at each other's eyes._

 _Time was at a standstill. And it was just for them._

 _Until Dark broke eye contact, "So, can you build my time machine?" his smile disappeared, much to Amy's disappointment._

" _Yes. But it'll take about a year or two." Amy sighed, suddenly wishing it would take shorter for Dark._

" _Anyway, to speed it up?"_

" _Well, I could use some help." Amy suddenly wished for the process of building the time machine to talk longer instead._

" _PFFT. You have a whole army of robots, use that instead."_

" _So, you're the lazy type, huh?" Amy leaned in a bit, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm going to make you help me."_

" _Um, see you tomorrow!" Sonic started walking away, quite quickly as well._

" _Not so fast." Glared Amy. She pointed at him, "You blasted some of my other robots, those costed thousands!"_

" _Annnnndd, what does that have to do with me?" Sonic was taking slower, but wider steps._

" _You have to repay the debt by helping me build your time machine."_

" _I'll give you Beverly Hills."_

" _I already have that."_

" _Asia?"_

" _Relative. It's not as if you can just bring me a country."_

 _Dark sighed, "How much?"_

" _Over two million."_

" _LET'S BUILD THAT TIME MACHINE!" Sonic started marching towards a random door."_

" _That's the bathroom, God knows we're not going in there." Amy blushed as she realized what she just said._

" _I… knew that." Dark started marching to a different door._

" _Now, that's the toilet." Amy lost the blush and crossed her hands, no longer leaning as she watched Dark._

" _I knew that, too." He stared walking to another door._

" _That's where I wash my hands, the sink room."_

" _Who in the world has a sink room?"_

" _...Rich people."_

" _This one?" He marched to a pink door._

" _What does it look like?"_

" _The soap room?"_

" _Shower room. The soap one is to your left."_

 _Dark walked to another room, it was the same colour as Amy's skin._

" _This one?"_

" _What do you think?"_

"…" _  
"…"_

" _Your room?"_

" _How did you know?"_

" _The door looked like you."_

" _How rude."_

" _Well," Dark half-smirked, "I am a bad guy, so a bad guy has to be rude."_

" _No they don't. Look at Majin Buu."_

" _TOO SOON."_

" _Sorry."_

" _Now… where's the door where we're supposed to do something."_

" _There's no door for that." Amy sat on a sofa and picked up a blue remote._

" _Huh?"_

" _Just watch."_

" _Ok" Dark sat next to her. 'Maybe she's going to do some magic!'_

" _And," Click. Amy pressed a red button the remote._

 _The entire fortress changed. Instead of being the usual secret tech base, it transformed to a roomy house._

" _Now let's start."_

Outro: Love Story - Melody Miyuki Ishikawa (00:00 – 01:00)

Until next time!


	13. Sorry

Im sorry I've not updated for a while guys, lots of things have been stopping me from doing my fanfics. I'm very sorry. I'll make sure to update some time, but I'm very sorry guys, very, very, sorry.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

UPDATE: Sorry for the close-together paragraphs!

It's been 4 months, huh. That's annoying. I actually had plans to finish what I need to do and go back to this in a month.

Unfortunately, not everything goes that way you want it to, especially in my case. It's not that anything emotional happen (excluding disappointment at myself for not doing important stuff earlier), just a LOT of work needed.  
You can read more of my awesome and short excuse on Akatsuki Tokusentai. Last chapter. So, let's go on with _this_ story. And I need names guys, Mobius Zenkai goes through the tongue, not rolling off it. Still accepting OCs, I don't want to introduce too many characters at a time (?:That… doesn't make sense). And I have only one OC in my mind that probably doesn't serve a place right now. Also, the ultra long flashback ends here, and we get to see a new person as well! (New Character: I thought you just said you were introducing too many characters.)

 **Zonic**

 _Dark stared at **it**. **It** was big. **It** looked cool._

" _What do you think?" Amy smirked, "Amazing isn't it?"  
_ " _Yep." confessed Dark, "I'm not surprised."_  
" _With this new time machine, you can go anywhere in the past! Even though scientists have said the traveling into the past may not be possible-"_ _Dark wondered at the new invention, but was it safe? Would it actually worked? It was never tested, but it looked so cool! Just one last question, though._ " _-And don't forget to put on your seat belt, and-"_

" _Sorry to interrupt you, but is it ready?" interrupted Dark._

" _Oh...Yes, it is."_

" _That's all I needed to know." Dark stood up from his leather chair and approached the machine._ _The shuttle automatically opened before him, welcoming its first passenger._ " _Guess this is goodbye, Rose." Dark looked back and smiled, his dark presence shattering for a mere moment._

" _Y-Yeah..." Amy faked a smile._ " _See ya!"_

" _Wait!"_

" _What?" Amy had grabbed Dark by the arm._ " _You still haven't told me what you want it for."_

" _Want what?"_

" _The time machine, idiot." Amy crossed her arms and set a stern look on him._

" _W-Well….You see…." Dark sighed, then his eyes turned malicious. "I want to save my friends, they died in this accident, you see, and I want to revive them. But, I also want the man who killed them to be tortured and know my pain."_

" _Dark...Revenge isn't a good thing at all. It may feel good whilst you're dong it, but after it, you regret what you've done." Amy softened._

" _You don't know what happened there, the love of my life died, by my hands." Dark started crying, a precipitation of tears rolling down his cheeks._

" _Don't you mean gloves?" Amy tried._

" _Ha." Dark smiled again, his dark countenance shattering again. He rubbed his cheeks with the back of his glove, then waved goodbye to Amy. "Call it vengeance, happy?"_

" _Slightly." the pink hedgehog smiled._

" _See ya later!" Sonic entered into the shuttle, his waving hand turning into a thumbs up, "I'll be back in a second, probably."_ _Then he was gone in a flash of light._

…

…

…

" _And….Multiverse Theory it is." Amy sighed._

 **PRESENT**

"If this Chaos Emerald sent us here, it can definitely send us back." Boomer noted.

"And… how do vee do vhat?" asked Antoine.

"Well, we wanted to get out of the explosion, didn't we?" started Sally.

Nods all around.

"Why don't we just want to get back?"

"It's not that simple, the Chaos Emeralds might only react when there's a danger towards _them_." argued Boomer.

"How selfish." Rogue said as she examined a blue one. "Hey, don't you think it was weird when Sonic started to talk?"

"Hey...You might be on to something,"

"Maybe tha' Chaos Emeralds 'ad something to do with Sonic's tongue!" figured out Bonnie.

"So that would mean your point is invalid, Boomer!" pointed out Sally.

"So, ze Chaos Emeralds are alive?" inquired Antoine. "Well, they do have a source of energy, **Chaos Energy**." Boomer found out, eyes staring in awe at the handheld's screen, "And it's reacting to the negative Chaos Energy emitting from Sonic's location."

"Negative? What are you talking about?" inquired Rouge. Everybody else had an idea and looked at Rogue.

"Rouge, you know the most about the Chaos Emeralds, fill us in on what you know!"

"Do I look like a history teacher to you?" smirked Rouge, "The Chaos Emeralds are said to have existed before Ancient Times, otherwise known as when civilization was developing; approximately 3450 years ago. How do we know this? Well, a tablet from that time had the date of when it was 'written'. These times were when the Echidna tribe were common but surprising beasts of nature." "They were the most civilized at the time, they had blacksmiths…..Uh, and other stuff too. There was also use of magic at that time as well. Magic too us, was actually Chaos Energy to them. But their Chaos Energy was too powerful at some point in time. It was uncontrollable and came in a disgusting form of the user's emotions. This happened frequently, making the Echidna tribe an emotional bunch; this weakened the respect from outsiders from them, and raids turned from rare to uncommon. Even though that was a big leap, fighting off more raiders than usual is already a tough job for the guards."

"So, they devised a plan too seal off this energy. The chief at the time, name unknown, found the Chaos Emeralds and used them to seal off the leaking amount of Chaos Energy. The emeralds already had enough energy, now it's probably on the scale on the universe."

"You haven't explained to us about how the gems were created." pointed out Sally.

"No one knows," Rouge shrugged, "But we do know they've existed before time."

"Whoa." said Bonnie in awe. "They're sooooo valuable."

"That's why I want to sell them."

"But if they're put into thah wrong hands, they can destroy a universe!" complained Bonnie.

"I don't really care about what they do, as long as I get the money, they can do whatever they want." said Rouge without hesitation, "But they'll have trouble extracting the true power of the Chaos Emeralds. We're only been able to extract a small percentage of it to teleport, and we don't even know how we actually did it."

 **\- Location of Dark Sonic -**

"Geez, that was a really long flashback." Dark Sonic scratched his quills, "Wonder if past-me has woken up or something."

He looked to see his sleeping opponent, muttering food names and drink names as well.

"Hmph, he's like a sleeping child, Rose would've probably found him cute." Dark laughed, "So what do I do now?" Although he wanted to see his friends again, he had been teleported to the wrong point in time, he couldn't revive them. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun, that's why he had fought Sonic, a test of strength.

"I don't remember myself being so powerful in the past, maybe I've gotten weak?"

His win against himself was a hoax.

A fib.

A complete embarrassment.

He hadn't truly won. He had been disrespected. He deserved no compliment on his success.

It was only his _luck_ that provided him to win. No, it was just an action of mercy on him. He clutched his fist, the dark aura around him spreading. Words couldn't describe the rage that was engulfing him right now. He wanted to fight _him_ again. He wanted a true fight, no limits. He looked back at Sonic.

"Whoa!"

This time, he would win. Even if it would technically kill him.

"Hey, you!"

Yes, even if he couldn't see Amy's face again, he would die with the satisfaction of winning.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Even if he loses this chance to go back to the machine and resurrect his friends.

"Hey! Earth to Sonic!"

He would, no, will win. After all, it's his d-

"HEY!"

"What?!" said a shocked Dark.

"Finally," the new figure changed into a pose. "Stunning! Shinning! Out of the blue! Burning! Blazing! Jumping from the waters of sorrow! Starring in the theater of death! Entry into the heaven of responsibility! The name's Zonic! Zone Cop extraordinaire!"

";-;"

":)"

"...Who are you?" asked Dark.

"W-What?! I just told you!"

"Sonic? No way, there's only one Sonic."

"Look who's talking! Name's NOT Sonic by the way,"

"I'm the future version of Sonic..."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Almost impossible."

"Improb- ...What do you mean almost?!"

"Can't tell you, too many spoilers."

"...What?"

"ANYWAY," Zonic took a fighting stance, "I'm here to stop your disturbance on this Zone!"

"Wait, what the heck's a Zone?"

"Well, you see…" Zonic started drawing on a blackboard that came out of nowhere.

"...Wot?"

"There are two types of Zones. Normal Zones are like levels in a game. They can be broken down into Acts; Zones usually only have 3 Acts. For example, the Green Hill Zone has 3 Acts. The other type of Zone is another term for solar systems."

"What's this mombo-jumbo about solar systems and Acts and stuff?" thought Dark, "I should be destroying this faker right now."

"The Zone you are in is one of the many in this universe. We call this Zone, the 'Prime Zone'. Another zone is 'Dark Mobius', but I don't want to reveal too much about it to you. "Speaking of you, your 'time-traveling' is actually a Zone change."

"Which one?"

"Universe one, we'll just call that one S-Zone. You've come from the Zone 'Mobius 2'. A parallel world, sorry, S-Zone, to Prime Zone's Mobius. The only differences are that Mobius 2 is weaker than Mobius as a whole, and Sally's in love with you in that world as well. Unfortunately, your fighting here has caused quite a great disturbance in _this_ S-Zone. And anyway, you're not even allowed to fidget with time itself."

"You mean one of your buddy's would have sorted me out?"

"Nope, someone else, stronger than us all combined would have robbed you of your existence."

"Who's he? He sounds like someone that will give me a challenge."

"First of all, _she_ our not strong enough for her right now, in fact, you'll never be strong enough for her…. Aaaand, I've said too much."

"I'm bored," Dark yawns to prove his point, "Can't we fight already?"

"Sure." said Zonic. "Let me just put on my **actual** helmet first, along with my combat stuff."

He took a small button from his pocket and switched something on. Immediately, Zonic's attire changed. Before, he looked like an astronaut, next thing, he looked like his job. He wore a red sweatsuit with a golden belt, having a 'Z' sculpted into it, a kind-of pauldron that had an openings near the clavicle (Can't really describe them, just search up what Zonic looks like or something), blue gloves that were too big for his hands, a tall but thin fanny pack, green boots and a limited edition bubble helmet that had two large golden tablet-like screws, a half-V red, wide line coming out of the screws and a green back….thing that hide his quills.

"...Whoa. You really _do_ look like an idiot." smirked Dark.

"Hmph. I have to destroy you now."

"Fudge the police."

"I'm not the police, I'm _Zonic_ , a Space Cop."

"You're not Sonic."

"I said _Z_ onic, not _S_ onic. It's with a z."

"I'm pretty sure it's a zed,"

"Not this again." Zonic face-palmed.

"Guess I'll call you Zed-nic."

Zonic immediately leaped into action. His fist made impact on Dark's open-hand, causing a small shock wave.

"No fair, I didn't get a countdown." Dark looked at him calmly. He then twisted Zonic by the fist, making the Cop flip 10 times. Then he was swung ungracefully backwards.

"Ow." Whilst on his back, Zonic took out a gun from his fanny pack, "Meet my gun, Execution." Zonic pressed the trigger eagerly.

A small azure beam shot out of the gun and...missed. Actually, his aim was perfect, his position was perfect. But he had forgot one thing, if you're a Sonic, you're probably the fastest thing alive.

Dark dived in from above with a roundhouse kick, causing a crack in Zonic's bubble helmet.

"Ow! That helmet was limited edition as well!"

"Of course it was, that's why it broke." Dash landed on the ground into a charging spin-dash.

"I'm picking up some **large** Zone disturbance." thought the Zone Cop as he watched Dark spin faster and faster. He made a whip-like movement with his gun and an energy whiplash tied itself around Dark, still in spin-dash form.

"...Crap..."

"Crap, indeed." Zone smirked as he swung the hedgehog around – then ungracefully let go.

Crash!Dark created an asteroid-size crater in the ground.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Dark as he powered up, the familiar but depressing aura slithering around his body; his bandages like snakes.

"Whoa. That's some power you have there!" Zonic's countenance suddenly turned worried with a glint of uncertainty. " _Too_ much power."

Beep!

"Zucy! I need that time-guy on this guy," Zonic said as he turned his screw.

" **Yeaaaahhhhh, he's not** **available** **at the moment. Fighting off some guy screwing up time again.** "

"He's busy? At a _time_ like this?"

" **You're not funny.** "

"I'm hilarious."

" **I can send you a Helper, though.** "

"Tell me the words I want to hear." Zonic watched as Dark was finishing his power up.

" **It's coming in a few minutes.** "

"...Those weren't the words."

" **I know.** "

"Fine, guess that'll have to do." Zone sighed.

He turned off his screw, then felt a powerful feeling manifesting in his gut. Otherwise known as, **pain**.

 **\- Random Location -**

"Legend says that when you collect all the Chaos Emeralds together, a beast very powerful appears." Rouge said as she concluded her information on the Chaos Emeralds.

"Huh, thah more you know." Bonnie marveled, "How much do we have now?"

"Oh, I have 5 at the moment."

"That fast?" Sally gasped.

"Actually, we now have seven. I just found 2 in the ground." said Boomer as he showcased his findings.

"...What a coincidence." sweat-dropped Sally.

"Vey! They're glowing!" wowed Antoine. It was true, the Chaos Emeralds were coming towards each other and glowing harmoniously.

"Wait!" Boomer stopped the gems before they came in contact with each other, "If this beast is true, then it's most likely hostile." argued Boomer.

"How do you know?" asked Rouge.

"Because you said earlier that the emotional power of the Echidna tribe was stored in them." face-palmed Boomer.

"Oh yeah."

"Shouldn't we be looking for Sonic?" asked Bonnie, "You said some negative Chaos Whatever is over there."

"Oh yeah. Also an update." typing sounds of the mini-laptop could be heard. "Apparently, there's two similar lifeforms making contact with each other."

"Vait, there's only von Sonic, right?" stated Antoine.

"We need to go check this out ourselves." suggested Sally.

"If only the Chaos Emeralds would listen to us." reminded Boomer.

"Hey, Chaos Emerald, transport us to Robotnik/Eggface." Rouge tried to a green one.

The emerald pulsed and pulsed like a beating heart.

Then a flashing white light blinded the animals' eyes.

 **\- Robotnik's House -**

"Let's see, which should I watch next? My Hero Academia Season 2 or Dragon Ball Super?" Robotnik said to himself. They were both good animes, but Robotnik was pretty sure Hero Academia was facing the aftermath of that one guy, probably filler. He turned the TV to Dragon Ball Super, latest episode. "I hope Gohan finally does something good."

He watched the awesome intro and the fill-in on what happened last episode.

Suddenly, there was a blinding white light.

"What the hell?!" shouted Robotnik as he tried to cover his eyes. When he unveiled his eyes, he saw the Freedom Fighters.

"Ow! Somebody's foot is in mah face!"

"Vell, somebody's vace is in my foot!"

"What are you all doing here?!" shouted Robotnik.

"..."

"..."

":O"

":0"

":l"

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Is tha Dragon Ball Super?" wowed Bonnie as she stared at the TV screen.

"...Yes." said Robotnik, "You watch it too?"

"Every Sunday!"

"But it's every Saturday, though." "I sleep early."

"OH. Wanna watch with me?"

"Sorry, I've gotta join in my friends' glaring at you."

"Why are you doing that anyway? Sure I may have robbed you of your families and your chances at living normal lives, but I've done WAY worse. Be grateful that I'm giving you a chance to live."

"But it doesn't seem like you have any of your robots with you at the moment." argued Boomer.

"That's what _you_ think! Bots!" Robotnik called, waiting for the familiar sound of metal banging against each other.

A door revealed a few disfigured robots that's "Yes, sir." was quiet and slow-sounding. Then said robots slumped onto the floor like a racing athlete gasping for breath.

"Correction, our friend, Sonic, has destroyed your robot-friends." smirked Boomer.

"..." Robotnik's mouth was wide open with disbelief, "Um...Let's call a temporary truce, I've, er, got a solar-powered machine in the basement!"

"Wow, what zay nice midnight sky." said Antoine, followed by a laugh from his companions.

"Did you see Sonic by the way?" asked Sally.

"Nope, he's probably not even here right now."

"How can you tell?"

"Hey, seal-face!"

"Are you talking to me?" frowned Boomer. "You're a seal, aren't you?"

"I'm a walrus."

"Yeah yeah, and I'm Obama. Anyway, use that laptop to check for lifeforms aboard this complex."

Bleep. Bloop. Blop.

"There are only seven lifeforms here."

"Huh, where's Sonic's?" asked Rouge. "His is a bit faint, but his is near two others."

"What do you mean it's faint?" panicked Sally.

"Oh, he's just unconscious. By the way, I forgot that there's _SEVEN_ lifeforms here. " said Boomer.

"And what about it?"

"...-_-..."

"OH. What's the other lifeform?"

"It's a life form that is a bit similar to Sonic's. It's somewhere upstairs."

"Oh, that? That's just Charles, my assistant."

"..."

"o-o"

"No way!" Sally said, "He's alive?"

"HE'S MY INSPIRATION!" Boomer said.

"Yeah, he's somewhere upstairs, CHARLES!" Robotnik said in a booming voice, making the whole room shake and, for some reason, the chair he was seating on squeaked.

Footsteps and a cheerful whistle came from upstairs. Then the sound of a trip. "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" the sound sang in tune with the plight of the stairs.

Then a cheerful whistle started again. "Yes, Mr. Robotnik?" Charles came in, then saw the Freedom Fighters. For some reason, he didn't look like he had fallen down the stairs at all.

"..."

"Charles!" Boomer shouted.

"Boomer!" The hedgehog ran to the walrus and hugged him, "It's been too long..."

"I didn't know you started supporting that… thing, though." said Sally.

"You think I wanted to? I was pretty forced to." Charles broke from his hug, "This guy makes me make every robot and mechanical system here!"

"Hey!" Robotnik said, surprised, as Bonnie's cannon met with his face.

"But." Charles started, "He saved me from death, so I guess I can thank him by doing this."

Bonnie reluctantly took away her cannon.

"Wait a second, how _were_ you dying?" asked Boomer. "That, I cannot tell."

"Sonic told me part of it." said Sally, "Do you know where he is by the way?"

"Sonic told you part of it? So you think I'm going to tell you part of it as well? Note: it's a no, to both."

"You look like you've seen Sonic, though."

"I did," Charles started smiling, "Now I have some more faith in life."

"Where do you think he went?"

He chuckled, "You sound like an investigator. Well, I saw this, other Sonic that was dark all over, and had bandages around him. Then, Sonic challenged him to a battle, and then they went."

"Huh? Another Sonic? Vord help us." joked Antoine.

"Do you guys know about Zones?"

"...No." said Sally.

"Zones are basically another term for solar systems. They also mean places as well; but to put this simply, let's just use "zone" for solar systems." explained Rouge.

"The Dark Sonic, let's call him that, most likely came from another zone. And this zone must have had another Sonic." said Charles.

"Uh-huh." everyone else implied.

"Boomer, is there another energy sighting in Sonic's way?"

"Three, one's faint, another is rising, one is just still, but really bright. They're also similar by the way."

"3 Sonics, eh?" thought Charles as he went to sit on a red sofa facing the TV screen, "We should wait until the fight is over, then take action."

"What?! But Sonic might be in danger in there!" complained Sally.

"Which one?" said Charles, "Also, if we decide to take action now, there's no telling if they'll kill us."

"Then what can we do then?!"

"Oooh! Someone got knocked out~!" said Robotnik.

"Really! No way! Already?!" Bonnie jumped onto the couch.

"Let me see!" said Boomer as he crashed onto the chair near the couch.

"You guys…." Sally sighed.

 **\- Dark vs Zonic -**

"I would like it if you didn't scream so loud." said Zonic as he watched the darkness engulf Dark.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I could shoot you right now and this will be all over with, you know."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"So about zones…."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Jeez, hedgehogs have large lungs." Zonic sat on the floor and waited for the transformation, remembering something in the meantime about what he used to be.

 **Intermission: (Usual song)**

 **Essence of Bananaman : Welcome back to the 'Respond to Comments' Section, again.**

 **Me: Unfortunately, I haven't received nothing but views.**

 **Maybe it's because I tried to hard trying to get people to respond.** **Anyway, let's get on right back with the story. Unfortunately, another flashback is on its way!**

 **End song.**

 _A small blue hedgehog handled a small quill pen and tapped it in a continuous rhythm most like likely copying one of Chopin's works._ _Said hedgehog was looking out the window which gave a view of some others playing a game of soccer._

" _Pass!"_ " _Me! Me!"_

" _Don't touch me."_

 _Many words from the field were managed into a slow whisper at the hedgehog's ears, making him sigh._

 _He straightened his glasses and continued on his work._

 _A few days letter, the hedgehog participating in an English Literature class and writing notes based on what the teacher was speaking about._

 _A few hours later, he was at PE, struggling at not becoming last._

" _Hey! Hedgehog!" it was after school and the hedgehog was collecting his items from his locker. His face reluctantly turned to the voice of the speaker. "Wanna do my homework?" a tiger wearing a black jacket sniggered at him. Behind him was most of the school._

" _Sorry, Toby, but I've got to go somewhere tonight, how about you ask someone else?"_

" _I didn't know you spoke Chinese." laughed the tiger, along with the others behind him._

" _Look, I have to go now, my parents are waiting for me." The hedgehog mind-face-palmed himself as the crowd laughed._

" _Nerdy-werdy want's his parents!" laughed Toby. Then his countenance changed, "Speak English."_

" _I. Said…...No…?"_

" _Wrong answer!" Toby swiftly dragged the hedgehog up by his quills._

" _Toby...Not the quills…." The hedgehog croaked._

" _What shall I do with him?" Toby turned to the crowd._

" _Beat him up!"_

" _You guys do know me after all." laughed Toby as he repeatedly punched the hedgehog square in the face. Blow after blow._

 _To add insult to injury, Toby asked the most simple math questions in the world after each punch._

" _What's 1+1?"_

" _2." Punch._

" _What's 2+2?"_

" _4." Punch._ _This repeated again and again._

 _Eventually, they got to 250_

" _What's 125+125?"_

" _250." Punch._

" _New record!" cheered the crowd._

" _You guys….I just want to say… If we join forces…..We can beat Toby..." coughed the hedgehog_

 _Toby turned the audience with a calm , intimidating, glare, causing silence._

" _That's what I thought would happen." thought the hedgehog._

" _Maybe you should stop hitting him, I think he's had enough." came a voice from inside the crowd._ _The sea of people departed and showed the rock in the sand, a shaking raccoon was shown._

" _What did you say?" Toby walked towards the trembling target and dropped the hedgehog._

" _N-N-Nothing sir." came a sturtting reply._

" _Hey! He's getting away!"_

 _Toby turned to the running hedgehog._ _"Hey! Come back here!"_

 _The hedgehog ran and ran, trying to cut corners and trying to lose the tiger._

 _At one point, he entered a large forest and sighed a breath of relief at the fact that he had finally lost that bully. He collapsed on the floor, panting for the breath of life. He closed his eyes._ _Then opened them._

 _Suddenly, he felt renewed of energy. It was as if he had slept on his bed and got a well-deserved good night's sleep. He stood up and looked around him. Grey trees curled their leaves and the eerie night sky hid behind an abundance of clouds._

 _The hedgehog looked behind him and saw his large shadow, reaching the tree behind him._

" _Wait a second, you don't get large shadows at a time like this." said the hedgehog._ _Suddenly, the sky turned blue and the powerful sun came out._ _The hedgehog shrugged and walked down the path of the forest._ _Then he realized he was lost. He paniced, then squeaked. It was a school day as well!_

 _He ran and he ran, looking for a sign, any sign, that would help lead him back home. But this forest seemed endless, no, he just passed that red brick! He was walking in circles and circles!_ "

 _HELP!" He screamed. No one came to help him._ _He ran different routes but always ended up at that blue brick._

 _Who knew that he would be like Theseus, running in the maze? If he was the Theseus, then who was the Minotaur?_

 _He tried NOT following the path but he kept on passing that yellow brick._ _Wait, yellow? He could swear he saw a blue one._ _No, he shook his head, he must be going crazy. He kept on running, trying to find a way._

 _Green brick._

 _Now it was weird._ _He had seen a red brick, a blue brick, a yellow brick and a green brick, that must be a sign that he's finding his way!_ _But doubts started to run in his mind, telling him that there's no hope, that he would die here, and-_

" _Wait, why am I not tuckered out from all my running?" he questioned to no one in particular._

 _Suddenly, he felt his lungs gasping for breath._ _Weird._ _Then he realized he was in a dream._

 _He woke up. His body felt hot and heavy. His brain felt sluggish. His eyes were like weights._

 _"Where am I?" he looked around him and saw the great blaze of the trees surrounding him. A full-on real forest-fire._ " _Uh-oh."_

 _He started digging the ground and throwing the dirt at the fire in hopes of putting it out. His efforts were futile. You need strength to get enough dirt to stop the flame. His panic started again. In fact, it was on a scale near a panic attack._

" _Help!" The hedgehog's ears perked at the familiar grunt of Toby begging for help._

" _T-T-Toby?!" he shouted. Suddenly, without warning, he started running towards the sound. He ran into the fire._

 _He felt his body burn. His legs were like the end of Sports Day. His throat begged for water. His lungs ached._ _Eventually, he reached the area of Toby's voice and saw a piece of grass that was untouched._

" _Toby!" He cried, then he stopped. His eyes widened, his breaths became more fast and swift._

 _In front of him was the burning body of Toby The Tiger, flames blazing bright on his fur. Blood drying up. Eyes pouring out._ _The worst thing was, he wasn't the only one who was having their last breath._ _The hedgehog cried and cried and cried. Everything, everybody, was burning. The flames whispered the truth._

 _Everybody was dead. His parents were dead. His family were dead. His town was dead. His world was dead._

 _Then he collapsed into a panic attack._

 _A dark figure rose from the fire, thought to be one of the hedgehog's everybody. It was a small figure, about the blue hedgehog's height. He walked towards the collapsed figure with burn marks. "This. This is what happens when someone interferes with another zone."_

 _The new figure was a black hedgehog, sporting a bit of red on his quills and fur on his chest. "You're a lucky one, at least you didn't have to watch your fanily die in front of you." The hedgehog picked up the blue one. "You're coming with me." Then disappeared._

 **\- Present -**

Zonic looked at himself, then stood up. "You ready yet?"

"HAAAAAAA!"

"I guess not." he smirked, then he took a gun from his pocket and took aim."I'm not going to let _that_ happen again." He pressed the trigger, erupting a large beam of energy.

It was dodged.

"Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm powering up." snarled Dark.

"So you were done?" Zonic jumped back into action. He erupted a kick towards Dark's head, missed, then kicked with his other, missing again. "Missed me." Zonic's back-flip shot his opponent towards the sky. The hedgehog jumped-kicked his opponent to turn upside down and hammered him down. "I call it, Zonic Barrage." Zonic dodged away from a grab, then started running as Dark launched blasts of corrupted energy at him.

Zonic took out his laser whip and straightened it towards Dark's position. From his mouth, Dark launched a laser beam, causing a large explosion.

What erupted out of the smoke was a combo starter from the Zone Cop. He punched Dark in the gut, kicked him down unto his knees and kicked his head like it was a soccer ball, launching the hedgehog towards a mountain.

"Pew, pew, pew, pew, pew." The cop shot his gun rapidly.

"RAWR." Dark launched a large, black beam that was barely dodged by the hedgehog. Consecutive energy blasts soon followed after the smoke was cleared. Instead of running away from them, Zonic jumped over them, aiming to get more closer to Dark.

"Hey, Dark!"

"What?!"

"Eat this! Solar Beam!" Zonic took out his gun and launched a large, red beam of light. "Solar Powah!"

Fortunately, Dark didn't dodge and was severely hurt by the attack. "You'll pay for this!" He grudged, then looked as similar beam came back, in more than just one act. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP."

He jumped upwards, but the beams were like moles looking for worms. It was a very lucky thing that he could fly. He flew through holes and complicated patterns but the beams just kept on running after him.

The worst thing was, more were being added. He tried firing his beams of energy at them, but that just made them all the more powerful.

Then he got an idea.

He flew towards Zonic, smirking.

"Don't, try me." challenged Zonic. The dark man got _really_ close to Zonic, then abruptly went up and back down.

"Ha!"

An explosion covered Zonic's position.

But out of it came something very surprising.

Zonic, covered in a red aura, came out of the smoke and a tucked in fist.

"Take, **THIS."**

Dark was too shocked to dodge and got knocked back by both Zonic's punch and the force times by the acceleration of the beams.

"You see," Zonic started as he watched his opponent cause a crack in the mountain, "The beams I fire off you are a mixture of solar energy and _my_ own energy. About 1/8 of it is my own."

"That's sneaky." coughed Dark as he wiped away the spot of blood near his mouth.

"You're still up?" taunted Zonic, smirking as he did so.

"You're still talking?" Dark countered, then landed a blow onto Zonic's face. Then a kick, sending him up into the air. Another, flexible kick that kept the cop in the air. Then a great headbutt, sending him down into the ground. What followed after were a barrage of consecutive blasts. hand blasts. After a minute or so, he stopped.

The smoke revealed a shielded Zonic making faces at him.

"Don't you dare make fun of me!" Dark's power increased and his hay-maker cracked the Zone Cop's shield.

"Uh-oh."

The blow was enough to make a small crack in the hedgehog's head. Then, the dark Mobian grabbed hold of Zonic's quills and threw him with full force. Then, Dark charged a small beam of black lightning energy. Zonic saw this beam and managed to barely jump out of the targeting range; but the thing is, Dark can teleport. The blast hit him at full-force.

"How do you like that?" smirked Dark, then teleported in front of the still flying Zonic and crashed him down into the ground, causing a small, hedgehog-sized crater.

Everything ached. Zonic's whole body felt like it was carrying a rock. His arm was numb and dripping with blood. Zonic felt like he had lost _at least_ one of his quills. His armour was shattered and ripped, his bubble helmet was unrecognizable. The only thing that was damaged was his hedgehog struggled to stand up; both mentally and physically.

"So, how do you feel?" said Dark, "Say dead." Zonic was grasping for the sweet breath of life, barely gripping on to the reins of consciousness.

"You..." He coughed out blood and weakly scratched his eye.

"'You', what?"

"You..." He coughed out more and more blood. Then his eyes dragged his consciousness around. He could be considered half-dead. He slowly grabbed the gun in his pocket and, with trembling hands, took aim.

"Go on, I dare you." Dark invited a shot at him. Zonic's hands couldn't even allow a bit of focus on the opponent's head. He thought about a course of action, what should he do? Should he shoot? Or should he spare a few minutes to get precious rest? He couldn't think, not with the pounding headache that was like a continuous siren. One eye was closed. Suddenly, he had the most perfect idea; but the risk was too high. Meh, he was already doing it anyway.

He shot Dark's open eye.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Dark covered his eye and screamed at the pure pain. With quick thinking, Zonic aimed for the unguarded other eye.

"ARGH!"

Zonic took this time of blindness to scout for a safe place. But was interrupted before he could take cover from behind a rock.

"I've never heard of a Sonic running away from a fight before."

Zonic turned towards the sound of the dark, edgy. familiar voice.

"Huh…." Zonic said as a weak smirk started on his face, "Nice to see yo- wait, who are you?"

The figure smiled, "You don't even remember? I'm your good friend, your father."

Zonic's eyes widened to anime-type.

 **\- A Few Minutes Ago (In ?) -**

A large figure was parkouring roof-to-roof on the buildings of an animalistic Manhattan.

"Get back here!" Came a shout from the person chasing behind him, shooting a few occasional lasers from his gun.

"I thought Zone Cops were nicer. Not wild animals." taunted the figure.

The Zone Cop growled and put his power-shoes into full power, enabling him flight.

The figure was at a speed of what he would call, a 'leisurely stroll'. In his hand has a small button device. To activate it, all he needed was someone with Zoneal Power. In other words, a Zone Cop. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any one with that source of power that would help him; because they would immediately try to arrest him. All their efforts had resulted in their deaths.

Except for this one, this one was a persistant one. "I'm going to kill you!" the cop shouted, occasionally firing laser beams that were dodged.

The question was, what could this small device do? Only the man knew. Well, the man and maybe those Zone Cops that had chased him. He was a wanted man, dead or alive. Didn't understand why he was wanted, though.

"How do you know what this device does?" he asked.

"What device?!"

Huh, that's weird. The man would just go to the world between zones and go into the Zone Cop Facility, then ask if they could press this button. Then get acused of 'breaking in'. If they didn't know what it could do, then why were they chasing him?

Slip.

His train of thoughts failed him at this crucial moments as he tripped over the ledge of one of the roofs of one of the most tallest buildings. He faced the ground that was about to be crowded by lots of people. They must have thought this man wanted to commit suicide!

Fortunately, though, they were far from right. Activating a secret gadget with a kissing of his teeth, a harpoon was sent to the nearest building. It hit a window, than became stiff.

"ARGH!" Insert Wilhelm Scream here.

The man was able to just barely hover above the ground and was launched into the air. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as he felt the adrenaline crashed down into his body. After a show-off back-flip, with kiss of his tongue, he activated a jetpack, rising about over 400ft in the air.

"You're not going to escape from me!" The Zone Cop was back again. Realizing that his jet pack wasn't faster than his feet, he pressed the button on his small device and opened a Zone Portal. He entered it while whistling his favorite theme song (Naruto's Theme).

 **Ping!**

The man had entered into an unknown world, again. Note that he only used a small percentage of the device's power as he didn't have any Zonal Power. He opened another Portal and another, and another, making the Zone Cop chasing him lost and in confusion.

"Where's that **damn** hedgehog?"

 **-** **Present -**

Zonic coughed a bit more blood at utter shock of this man. Really? His father? "You're joking, my father's dead!"

"Your, **fake** father!" The figure jumped onto the ground and smirked an inspiring smile. "Your real name is actually Sonic! But your mother decided to lure me away from you!"

"Why?" said Zonic.

"Beacuse!" He pointed at himself, "She said I was a bad influence on you!"

"Mom was a wise woman."

"ANYWAY, I just want you to do a little something for me!" He brang out his device, "Just click this button!"

"...Why?" said Zonic, unconvinced, "Is it a bomb or something?"

"Just do it! The fate of the multiverse (and the future) rests on it!" the man's countenance suddenly changed into something akin to Zonic's serious face.

"When you put it like that..." Zonic's hand came to, weakly, press the button.

"Stop!" Everyone's head, except the unconscious Sonic, came to the new voice.

"Z-Zhadow!" cried out Zonic.

"Yep, it's me." Suddenly, the Zone Cop took a black pistol from pocket and aimed it at his accomplice, "Press that button and you're gone."

Zonic was completely taken aback by this slight-betrayal. "W-What?!"

"This man is wanted for the murder of 30 Zone Cops. 30 good friends."

"Is that true, Dad?"

The man suddenly took on the most guilty conscience ever known, "Well, I may have made a few people visit death early..."

"Rumours say that if people are killed in the Between-Zone, you cannot go to Heaven or Hell. You just disappear." Zonic's mouth was dropping.

"T-That might be false! Anyway, press the button!"

"Don't!"

"The multiverse depends on it!"

"I'm not hesitant to kill you right here, right now."

"What is going on here?" whispered Dark as he sweat-dropped at the argument in front of him.

"TELL ME WHAT IT DOES, OLD MAN." Shouted Zonic.

"I can't!"

"WHY?!" said both the Zone Cops.

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!"

 **\- At Robotnik's Base -**

"Hey, lookie here." said Boomer all of a sudden.

Everyone's attention reluctantly turned to Boomer.

So far ( **Dragon Ball Super Spoilers)** , Universe 4 and Universe 10 had been erased **. (End Spoilers)** "2 more life-forms have appeared on the location stated by N.I.C.O.L.E."

"Wow..."

"Amazing..."

"Out of this world..."

"Guys! Don't you think there's something weird going on? 3 of the lifeforms are 3 different Sonics, one is related to the faint one, another is related only in race."

"What happened to ze bright one?" asked Antonie. "It's still bright, the faint one just got fainter."

"Sonic's dieing?" Sally panicked.

"Hey, you said it."

"OOH!" Everyone's attention was instantly back to the TV screen.

 **\- At The Battlefield -**

"Zonic, you've got 2 choices, do and die, or don't and live." said Zhadow, "I think the most smartest option is number 2."

"You're heartless Zhadow..." sweat-dropped Zonic.

"Just press the button!" encouraged the man.

"We Zone Cops don't know what that kind of thing can do, it was able to cause a Zone Portal; this can probably destroy a Zone." said Zhadow.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Suddenly, Dark came out of nowhere and barged into Zhadow.

"Now!"

Suddenly, without a thought in the world, Zonic pressed the button and felt a large surge of pain.

"Good boy..." The man congratulated.

Then everything when white.

 **Expecting a bit more? Well, here's an announcement; not like Akatsuki Tokusentai's though.** **This chapter signifies the end of Part 0.5.** **They'll be a true Part 1 for this story, though; but it's not going to come out, INSTANTLY.**

 **Legend says there'll be a Part 0.5. Special as Chapter 14.**

 **Bye!**


	15. Special

**Special**

….

….

"Where am I?"

A hedgehog slowly opened his eyes to behold the sight of a mirror showing himself in a hospital bed in traditional hospital clothes.

His body felt...weird. He felt like he was a new person, a new being come into existence.

He rubbed his eyes slowly, then looked at his bandaged hands, "Why do I have bandages?" Hey looked across the room, he saw other people, already conscious in their beds. They seemed familiar, somehow.

"Welcome back to life, mate." came a familiar voice.

"Zucy?" The hedgehog found himself saying without any thought in mind, "Where am I?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're in hospital." Zucy said to him, twisting her hedgehog curly quills. Said hedgehog was wearing a blue shirt, jeans and bunny slippers. She was also wearing glasses as a bonus that made the hedgehog attractive along with her purple fur.

"Why?"

"A sudden hole and bruises and blood appeared on your body, you were lucky we found you as quick as the Flash at rush hour." explained the woman as she sat on the hedgehog's bed, "I'm just glad you're okay." she smiled and came in for a quick kiss on the forehead.

"My head hurts." The hedgehog grabbed his head as the sudden headache overwhelmed him.

"My head hurts too, I've been thinking too much about you." Zucy sighed, "What happened there?"

"I don't know, I don't remember."

"Sigh….Well, you should at least be good in a few days. I brought this for you." The woman gave the hedgehog a traditional 'Get well' card and flowers. "Good night!" Zucy stood up and wove goodbye.

An hour passed since Zucy's leave and it was about time to sleep.

But the hedgehog stayed up. He was collecting his thoughts and about who he was.

Apparently, he's a guy named Zonic The Hedgehog the Zone Cop and is 'Zone Cop of the Month'. He's been winning that 5 years straight. He also is said to be the most powerful Zone Cop, ever. He's a rare 'Sonic' that has no abilities like the others do, which is good in some cases; especially in puzzles. He is also one of the people that is in a relation ship, girlfriend is Zucy.

His best friend is Zhadow, although he doesn't feel the same way. He had a bad past, common with Zone Cops, especially all of his family had died in a house fire that led to a large forest fire with the end result of everybody he knew faced a burning death. He grimaced at this fact, but no tears feel at all. Every, single, person in his school had been mean to him. They had bullied him; they even treated it like a game. But the worst person was Toby the Tiger.

On the night of the fire, Toby had reached a record high of punching him, '1000'. Luckily, Toby's phone rang and he made the mistake of letting Zonic go. The hedgehog had then ran into the forest and fell asleep on a coincidental area that had no flammables. When he woke up, he was greeted with the burning, gory body of Toby dyeing. Worst thing was, his mother and 'father' were there was well.

Those times were the most traumatizing for Zonic as a kid, but luckily, Zhadow was there to help. The hedgehog had rescued him and brought him to the world between zones and from then on, Zonic was trained to be a Zone Cop, protecting Zones and transporting people to them when it was needed.

The only thing that wasn't explained yet was his real dad. He had ran away, long time before the fire had started. But Zonic still remembered his last words that he had said to him, "Good boy, son." They were very weird words but they had to do.

Zonic's hands formed into a fist.

He wondered why he left though, and where did he go?

Then his eyes felt heavy. Time to sleep. For some reason, whenever he remembered his dad's words, he started to sleep. Maybe he was still caring for him even though he was gone. Just before Zonic saw the glimmers of dreams, he felt a large, powerful headache start to brew.

 **\- The Next Day -**

Zonic woke up to see Zucy smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"How are you today?" she asked.

"I think I'm ready to go now." Then he yawned.

"Really? But those were deep bruises." said a surprised Zucy.

"Look and see." Zonic showed her the new, fixed, skin under the bandages.

"Huh, my potion did work."

"Machine?"

"You forgot? Again?" the hedgehog sighed, "Well, I mixed together some chemicals and the atoms reacted a bit badly; and all of a sudden I had the perfect healing formula. I call it Zucilium."

"How original." joked Zonic. "Wait a second, does that mean I was your first test subject?"

"...Maybe." "Don't you try your tech on animals?"

"I did." smirked Zucy.

"..." Zonic didn't get it at first, "Oh." The woman laughed at his sloth-like reaction. She was, by the way, a scientist/mechanic.

 **\- Later** **-**

Zonic was back in his part of the whole Zone Facility and was reading a book. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Parcel."

"Come in." What entered was a armadillo of about 10ft, carrying a large parcel with the mark of black and red.

"Sign this, please." Zonic wrote down his initials.

"Thank you." The armadillo left.

Zonic recognized the mark, the symbol of his friend, Zhadow. As he opened the parcel, he remembered that Zhadow had a bit of resentment towards him. He was always at the number 2 spot and could never top Zonic. Probably because of the way he handled enemies and simple missions. Inside the parcel was a Warp Disc, a device (made by Zucy herself) that allows the user to warp to any destination they wish, and a letter. As Zonic inserted the Warp Disc into his DVD Player, he read the letter by Zhadow.

" _Dear Faker,_ _Get over here._ _From your NOT friend, Zhadow."_

A man of few words. Zonic pressed the play button on the DVD Player that allowed him to teleport to the location wanted by Zhadow.

 **\- At Said Location -**

"Hey, Zhadow." said Zonic as he appeared in front of the hedgehog.

Zhadow was wearing a black top, black shorts, black shoes, surprisingly, white gloves and yellow rings on his wrists and feet. The hedgehog was of a black color scheme and had slightly pointed upwards quills that had red lines at the end of them. His eyes were a strong red and black. The hedgehog glared back at his direction.

"So what did you call me here for?" asked Zonic, a little intimidated by the glare.

"Prime Zone, Zone disturbance, Dark Sonic, Solar Beams, your father, my slight betrayal, the button." explained Zhadow.

"What are you talking about-"

"Good boy, son?" Zhadow tried. A sudden, powerful headache took control over Zonic's brain. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, all he could feel was complete pain. Then the memories came flooding in.

" _250." Punch._

" _New record!" cheered the crowd._

" _Maybe you should stop hitting him, I think he's had enough." came a voice from inside the crowd._ _The sea of people departed and showed the rock in the sand, a shaking raccoon was shown._

" _What did you say?" Toby walked towards the trembling target and dropped the hedgehog._

 _The worst thing was, he wasn't the only one who was having their last breath._ _The hedgehog cried and cried and cried. Everything, everybody, was burning. The flames whispered the truth. Everybody was dead. His parents were dead. His family were dead. His town was dead. His world was dead._

"W-What's happening to me?!" shouted Zonic.

"There we go, you're remembering now."

" _You're joking, my father's dead!"_

" _Your, **fake** father! Your real name is actually Sonic! But your mother decided to lure me away from you!"_

" _Why?" said Zonic._

" _Because!" He pointed at himself, "She said I was a bad influence on you!"_

" _Press that button and you're gone."_

" _W-What?!"_

" _This man is wanted for the murder of 30 Zone Cops. 30 good friends."_

" _The multiverse depends on it!"_

" _Good boy, son." The man congratulated._

 _Then everything when white._

"..." "

How do you feel right now?"

Zonic stared at himself. The headache had stopped. He searched his mind and found two memories. One was real, the other was fake.

"Which one is fake?"

"I...don't know."

"OK, which one do you want more?"

"The new one."

"That's the real one, the old timeline is gone, **fake**. A dream. This timeline is you waking up, or is it?" Zhadow started, then he stood up from his chair, "When you pressed that button, you rewrote all of history, every single detail. That button, or device I should say, is the Super Genesis Reset Button. It erases the timeline of everything and replaces it with a new one."

Zonic thought about this and nodded.

"It was created so that if someone made a fatal mistake, they could change time to fix it; I believe that's what your father wanted to do. Now search through those old memories and relate them to what happened while you were in the hospital."

"...The 30 Zone Cops that were killed are alive!" wowed Zonic.

"That was your father's mistakes. But he just made another mistake, changing the face of history."

"The time-guy is going to sort him out then."

"The time-guy doesn't know."

"What?!"

"For some reason, only those that are in the small reach of when the button was pressed remember what happened. Except that Sonic, he was unconscious. That reset could've destroyed Zones. But thanks to your luck, the only thing you have as a Sonic, everything's turned out better."

"Even the death's of my acquaintances when I was young doesn't even shed a tear from me, now."

"I didn't get to watch _her_ die. And for that, I forgive you of your crime."

"Crime?"

"If that reset hadn't done that, you'd be dead by now." deadpanned Zhadow.

"I guess we now have to live with these memories. By the way, what happened to Dark?"

"Unlike us, his ending didn't change like his goal intended to do; but he's less on the side of revenge. I've spoken to him and he says I should wipe out his memories of that time. He's happier now than he ever was in his life; he's even reverted back to a normal Sonic."

"Me thinks he's fallen in love with that Amy."

"The question is, what do we do now?" Zhadow asked.

"We go ahead and live our lives, we check on Zones, especially the Prime Zone, who knows what changes happened to it, especially as the Super Genesis Reset happened specifically there? We also go and find my dad and ask him some personal stuff."

"I guess that's it then." Then Zhadow opened up with something quite weird. "Except, I still feel like I'm forgetting something."

"And what's that?"

Zhadow glared harder at Zonic.

"Oh, sorry."

Zhadow sighed, "It's nothing I guess, let's go."

Then the two hedgehogs walked, together.

 **And...That's the end of Part 0.5. Or let's say it's the end of Mobius Zenkai because I'm coming up with a new name! Yipee! This is probably the quickest I have ever uploaded a chapter.** **Also, the new story will set back allllllllllllllllllllllll the way back to Chapter One but with surprises and a more focused story on getting the Chaos Emeralds!**

 **Thanks for your time on looking at my story! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and thanks for asking your questions!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
